Ieró Sanctuary School
by Easiest Way
Summary: O magnata japonês Mitsumasa Kido morre antes de desmascarar acontecimentos relativos à Ieró Sanctuary School - Escola Internacional para crianças superdotadas, e cabe a sua jovem herdeira, a garota Saori Kido, desvendar as tramas que envolvem o lugar.
1. O lamento da Ieró Sanctuary School

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

A intenção desta fanfic é destacar o afeto entre vários casais, envolvendo sempre dois caras (ou mais?). Não gosta, é contra e tem pavor? Que bom que não escrevi para você. Pode sair daqui, ninguém vai te obrigar a ler, não. No hard feelings, sério.

Se bem que vai ser slash beem diluído, não vou mentir. Nesse começo de fic, principalmente, apresenta-se mais o pano de fundo da história, não tanto slash.

Ieró Sancturary School vai ser bem diferente de Rigidez por algumas razões. Ela não vai se restringir a dois protagonistas e será essencialmente AU, muito embora tenda a ser longa também (ainda não sei a extensão exata dessa história). A história é praticamente uma paródia da Saga das Doze Casas do manga/anime original, só que vista pelo ponto de vista dos próprios dourados, claro, inseridos num universo todo diferente.

Atenção para o nome dos personagens que vão surgindo. Exceto pelo nome do Máscara da Morte, creditado a ficwritter Pipe, os demais (sobrenomes, na verdade) foram atribuídos por mim. Eu, no entanto, não vou fazer questão que me creditem por apenas juntar outro nome aos dos nossos cavaleiros, então, se quiserem, usem os nomes a vontade... Foram inseridos apenas por necessidade. Ainda me bate aquela sensação de não ter autoridade para dar nomes aos personagens, sabe?

Espero que gostem!

_Enjoy your flight!_

_oOo_

O lamento da Ieró Sanctuary School

_É com imenso pesar que dou início ao discurso de abertura de ano letivo mais triste da história da _Ieró Sanctuary School_. Nossa escola, como todos sabem, é parte essencial de um sonho construído por muitas pessoas, que hoje usufruem do método e da estrutura especial de ensino para crianças e adolescentes superdotados em pelo menos 17 outros países, fora a Grécia. Fico grato pela oportunidade que tenho de subir neste palco para dar as boas vindas a todos os meus estimados estudantes, com a alegria de quem sabe que este será mais um ano de conquistas, aprendizados e amizade._

_ No entanto, é preciso que nós nos lembremos também de coisas tristes, de pessoas queridas que não estão mais entre nós para vivenciar essas vitórias e essas alegrias._

_ Recentemente, em uma tragédia que continuará ecoando em meu coração, perdemos o nosso querido Professor Shion Prasad, idealizador da rede _Ieró_ de ensino e brilhante diretor desta escola, e, como se não bastasse, no ano passado o vice-diretor professor Ares Ruud também nos deixou. Desde então, nestes últimos meses, eu, Saga Gizikis, venho tentando administrar a _Ieró Sanctuary School_ da forma que considero mais próxima àquela adotada pelo meu colega Prasad. Não tenho a pretensão de dizer que estou a altura dele, pois sou ainda muito inexperiente na arte de educar, mas é em circunstâncias como estas que nós nos apoiamos em nossos verdadeiros amigos. _

_ Este ano, meus caros, perdemos outro grande amigo. Há exatos trinta dias, o mundo viu tombar um dos empresários mais bem sucedidos da atualidade: o sócio majoritário da _Ieró Corp_ e um dos filantropos mais ativos que o mundo já conheceu. Nós da _Ieró Sanctuary School_, por outro lado, perdemos não apenas o maior entusiasta do sistema _Ieró_ de ensino, mas um verdadeiro amigo, que acreditava na educação como a chave para a construção de um mundo melhor. O nome deste homem que jamais esqueceremos é Mitsumasa Kido. _

_ Eu tive o privilégio de conversar pessoalmente com o senhor Kido durante duas ocasiões apenas – e é nessas horas que lamento a distância entre nossos países e o fato de nossas agendas serem tão abarrotadas de tarefas, mas são estes os sacrifícios que fazemos pelos nossos sonhos. De toda forma, pude conversar com este generoso senhor nas duas últimas Convenções da _Ieró Corp_, e preciso confessar: depois de trocar as primeiras palavras com este homem, eu tive certeza de que não havia ninguém melhor do que ele para ser o sócio desta corporação._

_ Como todos sabem, um dos programas mais populares desta escola é o anual Programa Nika para Intercambistas Ieró, que dá aos nossos jovens a chance de estudar em outro país. Foi apenas com a ajuda do senhor Kido, meus caros, que este projeto se tornou realidade para tantos dos nossos estudantes. É a Fundação Graad, da família Kido, que orienta e administra os editais de intercâmbio, abertos para os estudantes _Ieró_ de todos os países, com base nas sólidas regras estabelecidas não por mim, mas pelo ilustre professor Shion Prasad e seus antecessores._

_ Apesar do sucesso deste programa, que beneficia em média duzentos estudantes por ano, nós da _Ieró Sanctuary School_ não pretendemos deixar de aprimorá-lo. Em homenagem aos colaboradores e amigos, como Shion, Ares e Mitsumasa, continuaremos a investir na melhora do programa, de nossas relações com as embaixadas e consulados, ampliando nossos convênios com as grandes universidades do mundo, bem como com os próprios governos. _

_Somente assim, meus caros, sinto que estarei fazendo a minha parte para contribuir com a educação de nossas crianças, pilares do nosso futuro a quem conferimos todo o nosso carinho, amizade, respeito, e, acima de tudo, nossa confiança. Somente assim, acredito ser possível retribuir todo o apoio que a _Ieró Sanctuary School_ recebeu de seus idealizadores._

_Desejo a todos um ótimo ano letivo, e lembrem-se de que estou aqui para ajudá-los sempre que for necessário._

Uma salva de palmas ecoou no espaçoso saguão de cerimônias da _Ieró Sanctuary School_ de Atenas, ao mesmo tempo em que um homem alto e careca, de aparência refinada, abaixava o celular lá na última fileira do salão. O homem praguejou em voz baixa: talvez a filmagem não tivesse ficado boa, já que a parte em que os estudantes que aplaudiam (de pé ou sentados, ou mesmo aqueles que sequer se manifestaram) ficara um tanto desfocada por conta do movimento de suas mãos. Mas aquilo teria de servir, mesmo porque a parte mais importante havia sido registrada com a precisão de suas mãos firmes. O homem se afastou para o canto do saguão para evitar a multidão que se dirigia lentamente para a saída, e discou um número no aparelho.

- Senhorita Saori? – o homem tapou o ouvido, tentando isolar o barulho da horda de estudantes uniformizados que marchava logo ao lado – Aí está o vídeo do homem, como me pediu. Não sei o que você está procurando nele, mas não ouvi nada de mais... Sim, os meninos estão bem, agora estão voltando para arrumar as coisas no dormitório. Vão ficar no dormitório Júnior, isso. Já os avisei que estou indo pegar o vôo agora mesmo. Certo, senhorita, não se precipite: espere eu chegar aí, e eu assino a papelada. Claro, você logo vai estar aqui também (pra quê a pressa?). Ok, estarei aí logo mais. Me ligue, se acontecer algo. Senhorita...

O homem desligou o celular, enfiando-o no bolso interno do paletó com um suspiro. Saori Kido tinha apenas oito anos e agia como se tivesse o dobro da idade. E tudo bem ela ser especial – uma criança prodígio, como o seu falecido chefe não parava de lembrá-lo – mas era saudável aquela obsessão que a menina desenvolvera pela _Ieró_? Se tinha algo bom na morte de Mitsumasa Kido, o homem pensava, era o fato de que agora Saori seria obrigada a permanecer no Japão por mais um tempo, antes de ser transferida para a _Ieró Sanctuary School_ em Atenas com as outras crianças, como já tinha decidido Mitsumasa Kido. Não era seguro para uma menina como ela, ainda mais quando a escola já sofria com o desaparecimento de um dos estudantes veteranos (que por sinal, o homem notou, sequer foi mencionado no discurso do diretor).

De qualquer modo, não deixava de ser esquisito para ele, receber ordens de uma garotinha de oito anos, por mais inteligente que ela fosse. O homem alisou o paletó e seguiu para a saída do saguão, depois de uma olhada resignada no pulso para conferir as horas. O jato da família Kido já o estava esperando do outro lado do pátio, e ele apertou o passo, a careca brilhando à luz do sol do verão grego. Mal ocupara seu assento, o celular tocou estridente. Ele suspirou novamente ao ler no visor o nome de um dos contadores da Graad em seu celular: era hora de voltar ao trabalho normal, e deixar para lidar com a pequena Saori apenas quando chegasse a Tóquio.

- Tatsumi falando, e seja breve, que o jato já vai decolar.

O jato alçou vôo instantes depois sob o olhar dos estudantes do _Ieró Sanctuary School_, Escola Internacional para crianças superdotadas.

oOo

Fim do capítulo 1. Confusos? Espero que esteja do agrado!

Até mais, e MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA a quem leu esta primeira parte!


	2. Outro ano, novos alunos

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

A intenção desta fanfic é destacar o afeto entre vários casais, envolvendo sempre dois caras (ou mais?). Não gosta, é contra e tem pavor? Que bom que não escrevi para você. Pode sair daqui, ninguém vai te obrigar a ler, não. No hard feelings, sério.

Agradeço desde já aqueles que voltaram a ler esta fic depois de conferir o primeiro capítulo. Espero que voltem mais vezes, e até terminem a história comigo! Saibam que suas opiniões são muitíssimo importantes para mim.

Espero que esse capítulo seja mais elucidador. Os personagens começam a aparecem!

_Enjoy your flight!_

_oOo_

Outro ano, novos alunos

A _Ieró Sactuary School_, chamada ISS, a Escola Internacional para crianças superdotadas, era realmente grande. Situada a mais ou menos vinte quilômetros a sudoeste do centro de Atenas, a escola abrigava em seus dormitórios, anualmente, quase dois mil estudantes entre oito e dezoito anos de idade, admitidos através de um rigoroso processo seletivo para jovens do mundo inteiro diagnosticados como Portadores de Alta Habilidade (PAH). Por conta da quantidade de estudantes – e de acordo com a proposta pedagógica diferenciada instituída pela _Ieró Corp_ nas filiais de todos os países em que atua – o campus da ISS se assemelhava, em muito, ao de uma instituição de ensino superior de ponta, contando com cidades-dormitório, estabelecimentos comerciais e hospital próprio.

Pagava-se caro para estudar ali, isso _se_ se fosse aprovado no teste de admissão, conhecido por seus altos níveis de exigência. O teste de admissão combinava a idade do estudante com o quociente de inteligência atingido no exame para, então, encaixá-lo em turmas igualmente separadas por faixa etária e alcance intelectual. Normalmente, as turmas eram separadas entre Junior 1, 2 e 3 e Senior 1, 2 e 3, sendo que a primeira englobava os jovens de oito a onze anos, e a segunda, os estudantes de doze a dezoito anos. Existiam pelo menos dezesseis turmas de cada (isto é, dezesseis turmas Junior-1, dezesseis turmas Junior-2, e assim por diante) ativas a cada ano.

O teste também avaliava superficialmente as áreas em que o aluno teria maior potencial de desenvolvimento, e sugeria alguns clubes que os acolhessem de acordo com o seu perfil, depois de passar por outros testes também concorridos e complexos. Por essa razão, os estudantes bolsistas eram ainda mais impressionantes, dado que seu aprendizado era constantemente avaliado na forma de testes extras e relatórios, dos quais eram isentos os estudantes regulares. Ainda assim, a concorrência para a admissão de bolsistas na ISS era espantosamente alta.

Com freqüência, os egressos de uma ISS possuíam vaga garantida em instituições de ensino superior das mais famosas do mundo, graças aos muitos convênios criados entre as Universidades e a escola. Havia também casos em que o diploma de formação numa ISS bastava para que o jovem fosse aceito em cargos públicos variados, em geral, como parte do quadro de funcionários da inteligência do governo de algum país. Por sua vez, a ISS ateniense, dentre todas as ISSs instaladas mundo afora, era a Escola Internacional da _Ieró Corp_ mais bem estruturada e também a mais cara.

Era início do ano letivo na ISS, e o vasto refeitório já começava a receber os primeiros estudantes para o café da manhã do primeiro dia de aula. Uniformizados em seus blazers bordô, gravatas douradas e calças ou saias pretas, antes de seguir para as mesas do refeitório, os jovens paravam na frente de um grande mural, situado fora do recinto, no muro do amplo corredor principal. Normalmente, lá eram afixadas informações como horários de aulas, números de turmas e salas, listas com a divisão de turmas, avisos da diretoria e informações para inscrição nos vários clubes de atividade extracurricular de que a escola dispunha. Passou algum tempo até que um garoto magro de cabelos lilás muito claros despontou no final do corredor e, após correr os olhos pelo mural, caminhou até uma das mesas, em que se sentava um jovem robusto de cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros, cercado de papeis.

- Bom te ver, Aldebaran – o garoto dos cabelos claros sorriu para o amigo, que o encarou com espanto, antes de devolver o cumprimento com uma gargalhada.

- Mu! – o garoto Aldebaran se levantou, empurrando a mesa no processo, e puxou o pequeno amigo para um abraço – Vi que conseguiu manter a bolsa de estudos esse ano também! Meus parabéns!

Apesar de pertencer à mesma turma Senior-2 que Mu, Aldebaran não _parecia _ter a mesma idade que o amigo: seu corpo forte e seus 1,85m de altura faziam-no se passar por um mentiroso quando dizia que tinha apenas quinze anos, muito embora seus olhos castanhos esboçassem a mesma alegria juvenil de sempre. Não era a toa que seus amigos o apelidaram com o nome de uma das maiores estrelas da constelação do signo de touro.

- Digo o mesmo a você! – Mu sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que se desvencilhava do abraço fatal de Aldebaran e sentava-se com ele à mesa – Conseguiu manter a bolsa mesmo com o clube do basquete e de luta Greco-romana tomando todo o seu tempo, é bem admirável!

- Tudo vale a pena, Mu. Tem dado um pouco de trabalho, verdade – o garoto puxou algumas das folhas do calhamaço que jazia em cima da mesa, e depositou-as na frente do amigo, com entusiasmo – Mas veja isso: o ano nem começou e já temos calouros interessados no clube de basquete. Se eles entrarem mesmo, vão me poupar muito tempo!

Mu apanhou o pequeno maço em que eram informados o local, a data e os horários disponíveis para as audições de calouros para entrar no clube de basquete, e notou que alguns nomes haviam sido inseridos no espaço reservado para aqueles que tivessem disponibilidade para serem testados naquela mesma tarde. Um dos nomes lhe chamou a atenção.

- Esse aqui é um que poderia se dar bem no clube de caligrafia – Mu não pode evitar uma risadinha discreta: estava de muito bom humor e aquela letra era realmente feia.

Aldebaran levantou os olhos de seus papeis com um sorriso paciente no rosto, observando a reação do amigo diante daquela lista por alguns instantes. Era óbvio que Mu só poderia estar falando do garoto Seiya Nobunaga.

- O menino é japonês, Mu – Aldebaran voltou sua atenção aos documentos que tinha em mãos – A escrita dele não tinha como ser boa. Eu dei uma olhada no menino, sabe. Ele é bolsista também, e veio recomendado pela própria Fundação Graad, sabia disso?

- Pela Fundação? – os olhos verdes de Mu se arregalaram para o amigo, e as duas pequenas marcas arredondadas que tinha em lugar das sobrancelhas subiram com o movimento – Vi no mural que foram aceitos dez bolsistas esse ano, seis deles parecem ser japoneses mesmo... Aliás, o nome da herdeira da Fundação também está lá, você reparou? Então talvez eles tenham mesmo reservado algumas bolsas para as crianças japonesas deles.

- Seja como for, vou puxar o teste desse Seiya hoje às 14h na Quadra 1 – Aldebaran disse, enquanto preenchia alguns papeis – Se quiser, apareça lá pra ver. Eu sinto que esse moleque tem alguma coisa...

Mu piscou algumas vezes, um tanto distraído.

- _Você_ vai puxar o teste? É o capitão do time de basquete esse ano?

Aldebaran parou de escrever repentinamente, coçando a cabeça com a mão livre, como se tivesse percebido que preenchera algo errado no formulário. Ergueu para o amigo um olhar que estampava nada menos que o mais puro desconforto.

- Eu vou cobrir o Aiolia – Mu retesou as costas, compreendendo – Desde que... desde que o irmão dele desapareceu, sabe, eu fiz o Aiolia dividir as funções dele comigo, pra dar uma aliviada. Ele não anda muito bem ultimamente, agora que... a embaixada grega divulgou que é possível que Aioros esteja morto...

Um silêncio estranho se fez entre os dois, e Aldebaran olhou de soslaio para Mu, como se tentasse analisar o que se passava em sua cabeça naquele momento. Estava prestes a lhe perguntar algo, quando o barulho de uma comoção logo na entrada do refeitório chamou a atenção de ambos. De súbito, os dois amigos se entreolharam e, em seguida, saltaram da mesa, correndo para conter a briga que começava.

- Ah, caramba... – Mu ouviu Aldebaran murmurar quando, por fim, percebeu quem eram as pessoas que discutiam no corredor.

Aiolia Tsallis, o amigo de quem falavam, estava no meio de uma roda, sendo mal contido por rapaz enquanto gritava com ninguém menos que o veterano mais problemático da ISS, conhecido como Máscara da Morte.

- Filho da puta! – Aiolia berrava ensandecido – Repete na minha cara se for homem, seu desgraçado!

Um garoto mais velho, de cabelos pretos curtos e arrepiados, empurrou Máscara da Morte contra a parede, tentando, a muito custo, contê-lo e afastá-lo de Aiolia.

- LARGA, SHURA – Máscara da Morte berrou, sem, contudo, conseguir se libertar do outro – EU VOU QUEBRAR ESSE MERDA NO MEIO!

- Nunca mais abra essa boca imunda pra falar do meu irmão! – Aiolia berrou em resposta, os olhos faiscando.

- O PUTO do seu irmão mereceu AFUNDAR naquele navio na China – Máscara da Morte rebateu, fora de si – É bom mesmo que esteja morto!

E no exato instante em que Aiolia escapou do rapaz que o continha, Aldebaran entrou em sua frente e segurou-o pelos antebraços.

- Deixa isso pra lá, Aiolia – ele murmurou sério para o amigo – Deixa ele falar, não faça merda...

- Chega, Carlo – o garoto chamado Shura pediu em voz baixa para Máscara da Morte, aparentando não ter mais forças pra continuar a conter o amigo.

- Foda-se essa merda – Máscara da Morte sibilou, dando um tranco forte no amigo para se libertar, e caminhando pelo corredor que os demais alunos formaram a sua volta na direção contrária a do refeitório – Moleque do inferno...

Aldebaran acompanhou com os olhos a partida do mais velho, assim como todos os que presenciaram a cena. Então, voltou a atenção a Aiolia, esperando que ele parasse de tremer de ira e que sua respiração voltasse ao normal, antes de lhe soltar os braços de vez. Aiolia respirava fundo, quase como se tivesse dificuldades em respirar.

- Aiolia... – o garoto chamado Shura chamou em voz baixa, dando um passo em sua direção.

O grego passou por ele esbarrando com força em seu ombro a caminho do refeitório, sem pronunciar palavra.

Pouco a pouco, a multidão foi se desfazendo e os estudantes foram retomando seus lugares nas mesas para o café da manhã. À distância, Aldebaran e Mu observaram, com certo pesar, Aiolia tomar um gole de suco e se retirar do refeitório, evitando todos em seu caminho.

Aioros Tsallis, estudante sênior da ISS e irmão mais velho de Aiolia, era exímio arqueiro do clube de atletismo, tocava diversos instrumentos no clube de música, e fora o capitão do time sênior de Basquete. Era o estudante de maior destaque da ISS, e já havia sido indicado a uma cobiçada vaga para o doutorado especial em análises políticas em Harvard, dentre outras. Há pouco mais de um ano, fora aceito pelo concorrido Programa Nika para Intercambistas _Ieró_ para realizar um intercâmbio de estudos na China, onde – em circunstâncias pouco claras – desapareceu após um grave acidente com uma embarcação que saía do Porto de Xangai.

Pouco se sabia sobre o seu desaparecimento, exceto aquilo que fora divulgado pela diretoria da ISS e pela embaixada grega em Beijing. O programa, que deveria ter a duração máxima de um ano, teria sido desrespeitado pelo próprio Aioros, que, segundo o diretor Gizikis, chegara a solicitar a extensão do programa ao departamento de assuntos externos da _Ieró_. Não obtendo a autorização, o garoto teria rompido o contrato de intercâmbio e cessado os contatos com a _Ieró_, permanecendo no país em situação ilegal como um foragido. Tempos depois, a embaixada grega em Beijing noticiaria que o garoto fora visto pela última vez perto do Porto de Xangai, pouco antes da explosão de um dos cargueiros que chegava naquele porto. O acidente acontecera há dois meses, e vitimara quase quarenta pessoas. Apenas recentemente a embaixada comunicara que a falta de pistas acerca do paradeiro de Aioros e as últimas movimentações deste apontavam para a morte do mesmo na explosão.

Por muito tempo o diretor Saga Gizikis lamentou o incidente com Aioros que, confome costumava dizer, colocou todo o seu futuro a perder quando decidiu desobedecer o contrato e fugir como um criminoso qualquer. De acordo com o diretor, por mais que a _Ieró_ tivesse a intenção de ajudar o garoto e a sua família (que se resumia a Aiolia apenas), todas as evidências até então angariadas eximiam a empresa de qualquer responsabilidade, considerando-se que fora Aioros quem rompera o contrato. Para deixar a situação ainda mais delicada, havia ainda a questão dos relatórios da bolsa de estudos que Aioros deixara de fazer nos últimos meses. O ônus burocrático-pecuniário recaía, agora, todo e somente sobre o único Tsallis que restava: Aiolia. Os advogados da escola tentavam amenizar os danos, mas conseguiram apenas adiar o acerto de contas com o garoto para quando ele atingisse a maioridade. Aí, diziam, ele seria obrigado a quitar o valor de alguns meses de bolsa do irmão, mais outras taxas punitivas que constassem no contrato original, além de se comprometer a responder um longo processo em nome de Aioros. Nada disso sairia barato.

- Não há como ajudar o Aiolia, não do ponto de vista jurídico, pelo menos.

Aldebaran e Mu se sobressaltaram ao reconhecer subitamente a presença de Camus Hadot, outro amigo da turma Senior-2, a se aproximar da mesma em que estavam. Mu cumprimentou-o com um aceno de cabeça, no que foi imitado por Aldebaran, e observou o ruivo se sentar na cadeira ao lado em completo silêncio, depositando um livro pesado sobre a mesa. Era como se ele tivesse lido os pensamentos dos dois amigos: será que não havia nada que pudessem fazer por Aiolia?

- Mas Aiolia _não é_ Aioros – Aldebaran comentou com o recém chegado – Não é justo que ele seja responsável pelo que o irmão fez.

- Se você ler o contrato dos bolsistas com atenção, vai ver que isso é possível legalmente – Camus respondeu pragmático – Todos nós sabemos muito bem o quão complexo é ser bolsista aqui. O risco de pagar por nossos deslizes sempre foi enorme.

Mu suprimiu um suspiro angustiado diante dos fatos que Camus apresentava com tanta frieza logo de manhã, despedaçando o seu bom humor. "E parece que o clima vai piorar agora, se não mudarmos de assunto", ele pensou, assim que notou a aproximação de outro dos seus amigos.

Milo Rouvas, único grego da turma além de Aiolia, soltou um "Achei você!" animado para Camus, e puxou uma cadeira ao lado dele, mordiscando uma maçã e observando a conversa dos amigos.

- De todo jeito – Aldebaran prosseguiu um tanto incerto, na opinião de Mu – Se o Aioros estiver vivo...

- Caramba, Aldo – Milo exclamou espontâneo, ao que Mu fechou os olhos, ciente do que estava por vir – Cê realmente acha que existe essa possibilidade de o Aioros estar vivo?

- Milo, eu só tô dizendo... _Se_ ele estiver vivo, o Aiolia...

O grego não conseguiu conter uma risadinha de deboche e acabou engasgando, o que lhe valeu um olhar de reprovação dos amigos e um "você tá indo longe demais" de Camus.

- O que foi? – Milo se incomodou, recuperando a compostura – Não disse nada que vocês mesmos já não estivessem pensando. E vocês se lembram do que o Saga disse... o Aioros trouxe isso pra si mesmo. Que a gente pode fazer? Ajudar o Aiolia com grana quando estivermos formados, é só o que eu consigo pensar.

O garoto mordeu outro pedaço de maçã com um estalo, parecendo muito mais a vontade do que qualquer dos seus amigos.

- Nossa aula de retórica vai começar daqui a pouco – Camus se levantou, apesar de não ter comido coisa alguma – Vamos.

Aldebaran e Mu sorriram para os dois amigos, que se retiraram com um aceno. Por alguns momentos, ambos os observaram partir, e então, Aldebaran soltou um longo assobio, encostando-se na cadeira.

- Você esquece que o Milo fala essas coisas na lata – Mu cruzou os braços, olhando de lado para o amigo, quase como se o censurasse – Você sabia que ele pensava desse jeito.

- Eu só queria ajudar o Aiolia de alguma forma! – Aldebaran se lamentou, coçando a cabeça, antes de voltar os olhos para o amigo, mais sério – Você também quer, não é?

Aldebaran viu os olhos verdes se desviarem para a superfície da mesa, mudos.

- Você _realmente_ acha que o Aioros morreu? – ele perguntou, a voz baixa e cheia de dúvidas, ao que foi surpreendido pelo olhar misterioso do amigo.

- Não sei – Mu respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava devagar – Mas nós devemos ir também. Nos vemos depois do almoço, na quadra!

Ele deixou o amigo recolhendo seus pertences e rumou para o prédio de aulas, ainda pensando em Aioros. _Tudo_ apontava para a sua morte, mas havia algo estranho – e Mu não sabia identificar se esse algo eram os discursos evasivos do diretor, o comportamento nada característico de Aioros na China, a aparente omissão da embaixada grega ou tudo isso junto. Havia muitas perguntas no ar, a maioria sem respostas completamente convincentes, mas a cada dia que se passava, as pessoas iam se esquecendo de questioná-las. Apenas um indivíduo poderia ajudá-lo a tirar certas dúvidas de sua cabeça, e Mu aguardava seu contato ansiosamente havia já alguns dias.

O garoto sacudiu a cabeça, e suspirou. Após o primeiro período, checaria os e-mails no laboratório. Talvez esse "indivíduo" já tivesse lhe respondido o e-mail...

oOo

Digam, o que acham até agora?

Realmente, é um tipo de "saga das doze casas" diferente, do ponto de vista dos dourados, mas numa escola, com uma trama diferente (e espero que com uma dose boa de slash, né).

Espero que estejam gostando!

Sugestões sempre são bem vindas!

Nos vemos!


	3. E se ele estiver vivo?

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

A intenção desta fanfic é destacar o afeto entre vários casais, envolvendo sempre dois caras (ou mais?). Não gosta, é contra e tem pavor? Que bom que não escrevi para você. Pode sair daqui, ninguém vai te obrigar a ler, não. No hard feelings, sério.

Se bem que vai ser slash beem diluído, não vou mentir. Nesse começo de fic, principalmente, apresenta-se mais o pano de fundo da história, não tanto slash. Mas já, já podem começar a aparecer coisas mais explícitas. Enquando isso, por favor, aproveitem a história.

Duas coisas:

1) Não tenho experiência escrevendo suspense, drama policial, mistério. Eu realmente espero que, conforme vou apresentando os fatos, eles se encaixem sem tantas falhas de roteiro, viu. Mas se tais falhas houver, sei que vocês vão reparar, e então podem me dizer!

2) Não tenho experiência de escrever com o Mu e com o Aldebaran, mas achei bem confortável (pelo menos do jeito que estou fazendo). Espero que esteja fazendo do jeito certo, though.

Espero que gostem!

_Enjoy your flight!_

_oOo_

E se ele estiver vivo?

Quadra 1 era o nome do menor ginásio da ISS, que comportava cerca mil e quinhentas pessoas. Normalmente, as arenas esportivas da ISS eram alugadas para eventos externos, mas a Quadra 1 era de uso exclusivo dos estudantes. O espaço era simples, composto por uma quadra poliesportiva padrão, vestiários e arquibancadas.

Naquele primeiro dia de ano letivo, a quadra era utilizada pelo clube de basquete, como normalmente acontecia nas tardes de segunda, quarta e sexta-feiras, ao longo do ano. Naquela semana, entretanto, os habituais treinos dos times juniores e seniores de basquete dariam lugar aos testes de admissão de novos jogadores.

Aldebaran andava vagaroso de um lado para o outro, fazendo notas na prancheta que carregava nas mãos, os passos ecoando na quadra vazia. Eventualmente, levantava os olhos para a saída do lugar, ora conferindo as horas no pulso, ora lançando um olhar desejoso aos dois sanduíches naturais que deixara sobre a mochila. "Uma e quarenta, e nada do Aiolia. Será que ele não vai conseguir vir?", ele pensou.

O garoto examinou pela sétima vez o estado das bolas de basquete que usariam para os testes e olhou de novo para a lista dos garotos que seriam avaliados naquela tarde. Fora o menino Seiya, o calouro mais novo que se apresentara ao clube até então, havia mais dez outros garotos de idades variadas, mas nenhum deles bolsista. "Talvez seja só impressão", Aldebaran pensou, "esse garoto não deve ter nada de mais, é muito novo".

Nesse momento, uma voz chamou seu nome, e Aldebaran se voltou para a entrada da Quadra 1, vendo que seu amigo Shaka Veda Vyasa caminhava em sua direção. Shaka era um garoto esguio, também colega da turma Senior-2 , de longos cabelos loiros, cujos olhos azuis opacos se destacavam nas suas feições sérias. Ele fora o terceiro aluno na história da ISS a gabaritar os complexos testes de admissão, depois do próprio diretor Saga Gizikis e do prodígio Aioros Tsallis.

- É você, Shaka – Aldebaran cumprimentou-o com um sorriso – Como está?

O recém chegado retribuiu o gesto com um pequeno sorriso e um aceno e foi-se sentar ao lado de Aldebaran, na arquibancada. O loiro notou os sanduíches sobre a mochila e ergueu as sobrancelhas para o amigo.

- Pulou o almoço hoje?

Aldebaran girava no dedo o cordão do apito e respondeu, levemente preocupado:

- Tinha que vir pra cá cedo, né. O Milo vai ficar a tarde toda fazendo os testes de guitarra com o pessoal no clube de música e não vai poder vir aqui hoje. E o Aiolia... bem, na verdade, ele já tá atrasado.

- Ele não vem – Shaka respondeu com simplicidade, jogando um dos sanduíches para Aldebaran e pegando o outro para si.

O moreno não conseguiu conter a própria surpresa ao ver o amigo desembrulhar e dar uma pequena mordida no sanduíche em suas mãos.

- Oi? – Aldebaran chamou, incrédulo – Como você pode saber?

Shaka arregalou os olhos e olhou para o amigo, quase como se sentisse culpado.

- Você ia comer os dois?

- Não! – Aldebaran exclamou – Eu guardei pro _Aiolia_!

- Ah, ele não vem mesmo – Shaka repetiu, em tom aliviado, voltando a morder o lanche. Interpretando corretamente o silêncio confuso e exasperado do amigo, o loiro terminou de mastigar devagar antes de acrescentar – Eu briguei com ele agora há pouco na sala do diretor.

Os olhos arregalados, Aldebaran aguardou que o amigo explicasse melhor o que acabara de dizer, mas a explicação não veio. Shaka, como sempre, agia como se tudo fosse muito óbvio, mesmo que estivesse longe de ser.

- E...? Que aconteceu depois, Shaka? O Aiolia foi suspenso? Não vai poder vir a semana toda?

Como se estivesse conversando com uma criancinha particularmente teimosa, Shaka abaixou o sanduíche e virou-se pacientemente para o amigo.

- Nada a ver – ele disse com sua voz calma – Primeiro, eu tinha ido até a sala do Saga, porque ele queria falar comigo sobre umas propagandas que a _Ieró_ quer fazer sobre a ISS. Nós combinamos que eu ia gravar com eles na semana que vem, e depois ele me pediu pra chamar o Aiolia pra entrar. Aí o Aiolia me viu saindo da sala e me perguntou o que eu tava fazendo lá, e eu disse que o diretor queria que eu fizesse as propagandas com a _Ieró_. O Aiolia ficou bravo e disse que a _Ieró_ usou o Aioros como garoto propaganda até não poder mais, e agora que ele sumiu, tinham dado as costas a ele. Então eu disse que eles precisavam de outro garoto propaganda de qualquer jeito, já que Aioros não está mais aqui, e Aiolia ficou mais bravo ainda. O diretor ouviu nossa discussão e veio buscar o Aiolia, e disse pra eu ir embora. Nesse meio tempo, chegaram aqueles advogados da ISS e entraram também. E aí eu vim pra cá pra te avisar que o Aiolia vai demorar na reunião com o diretor e com os advogados dele. Não é porque ele tomou suspensão, entendeu?

Aldebaran permaneceu em silêncio, absorvendo tudo o que Shaka dissera. _Mais uma_ reunião com os advogados da escola...

- Aldebaran.

- Oi?

- Você tira conclusões muito precipitadas.

- ... Sei.

Parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, Shaka terminou o sanduíche e se levantou, sugerindo que Aldebaran comesse também, pois dali a alguns minutos, os calouros começariam a chegar para os testes.

- Ah, eu pensei que você fosse ficar pra ver a seleção dos candidatos – o moreno disse, e então notou o olhar sério de Shaka.

- Mesmo que eu ficasse, não ia conseguir diferenciar o rosto de nenhum deles. Você sabe que eu não consigo enxergar bem.

- Ah... certo, eu tinha me esquecido – o maior comentou, desconcertado – Me desculpa.

Shaka sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso, dizendo que estava tudo bem, e foi embora. Apesar de sua visão ser quase nula, ele ainda tinha a assombrosa capacidade de se situar e agir como se enxergasse perfeitamente, e, por vezes, até mesmo seus amigos se esqueciam que, na verdade, Shaka não podia ver como eles.

Às duas horas em ponto, Aldebaran iniciou os testes, primeiro organizando avaliações coletivas, para, em seguida, analisar o desempenho individual dos selecionados. Íntegro que era, o moreno tratou a todos igualmente, muito embora três dos novatos tivessem se destacado entre os demais, logo de início – incluindo o garoto Seiya. Ao final de três horas de testes, Aldebaran anunciou a todos que os horários para entrevistas particulares com os selecionados seriam fixados no mural do refeitório na sexta-feira, e com isso, dispensou-os.

Mu desceu da arquibancada, de onde assistira ao treino todo, e correu para ajudar o amigo, único membro autorizado do clube disponível para aplicar os testes.

- Você foi bem, hein – ele comentou, enquanto ajudava-o a ensacar as bolas, espalhadas pela quadra – ano que vem podia disputar a vaga de capitão do time com Aiolia.

- Ah, valeu – o moreno sorriu, recolhendo os papeis da mesa – Mas já vou me candidatar à presidência do clube de luta Greco-romana no próximo ano. Aí ia ficar difícil...

- Sei – o menor riu e então voltou a atenção a um grupo de quatro calouros muito pequenos que ainda não tinha deixado a quadra – E o que você achou do menino?

- O Seiya? – Aldebaran seguiu o olhar do amigo, e reconheceu o garoto em meio a três outros meninos que aparentemente vieram torcer por ele no teste – Ele é bom, bom até demais. Não tinha visto um calouro tão hábil desde que prestei o exame com o Aiolia... E o Seiya tem só oito anos!

- É impressionante mesmo – Mu comentou, com metade de interesse apenas, o semblante sério – Aldo, vai fazer algo depois disso? Será que você não podia vir comigo até a lanchonete?

- Tô livre, sim – Aldebaran comentou, estranhando a expressão preocupada que repentinamente tomou os olhos verdes do amigo – _Na verdade_, queria voltar pro alojamento e tomar um banho, mas se você não se importar, podemos ir direto pra lanchonete. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Mu mordeu o lábio inferior, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, um garoto muito pequeno apareceu ao seu lado, como se tivesse sido conjurado magicamente. Os cabelos castanhos muito fartos e o sorriso atrevido de Seiya se tornariam, para Mu e Aldebaran, a sua marca registrada.

- Oi, Aldebaran! – o menino cumprimentou, alegre, antes de olhar para Mu – Oi pra você também! Vocês já tão indo embora?

- Oi... quê?

- Desculpem a intromissão – disse gentil um dos meninos que estiveram torcendo por Seiya durante o teste, surpreendendo Mu ao aparecer ao seu lado também – É que o Seiya ainda tá cheio de adrenalina por causa do teste. Prazer em conhecê-los, meu nome é Shun Amamiya!

- Eu sou o Shiryu Shunzhi, prazer – um garoto de cabelos escuros muito longos se apresentou logo em seguida.

- Hyoga – o loiro ao lado de Shun se apresentou, os braços cruzados.

- _Vocês já estão indo embora?_ – Seiya insistiu, os olhos castanhos brilhando.

Mu olhou dos garotos para Aldebaran, que parecia tão chocado quanto estaria se se encontrasse numa campina e, de repente, cogumelos começassem a brotar instantaneamente ao seu redor. Não conseguiu reprimir uma risada diante da cena e acabou chamando a atenção de todos os garotos.

- Oi, todo mundo – ele disse, com um sorriso gentil – Meu nome é Mu Ahktar, do Senior-2. E pra tirar a sua dúvida, Seiya, sim, nós já estávamos de saída.

- Ah... – fez o menino, que fixava intensamente as pintas rosadas sobre os olhos verdes de Mu. Como que notando a indiscrição do garoto, Aldebaran interveio em seguida.

- Quer me perguntar alguma coisa sobre o teste, Seiya?

- Quero! Mas nós podemos ir andando, se estiverem com pressa – o menino disse, voltando a atenção para Aldebaran.

- Bem... – o moreno disse, trocando olhares rapidamente com Mu, que encolheu os ombros, com um sorriso no rosto – Nós estamos indo à lanchonete. Vocês já conheceram?

Os meninos fizeram que não, e com isso, o grupo se retirou da quadra, que Aldebaran trancou ao sair.

Pela segunda vez no dia, Mu sentiu o bom humor crescer, conforme conversava com os quatro meninos na lanchonete, junto com Aldebaran. Eram jovens, muito jovens, mas também perspicazes como em geral eram todos os alunos da ISS. O que os tornava mais especiais do que os demais estudantes era o fato de que, assim como Mu e seus amigos, os quatro garotos eram estudantes bolsistas – quatro dos seis bolsistas japoneses indicados pela Fundação Graad. Eram mais inteligentes que os calouros que conhecia, aquelas crianças da Fundação, Mu pensou. Talvez Aldebaran não estivesse errado em assumir que Seiya fosse extraordinário, afinal de contas.

- Mu, você é de onde? – o pequeno Seiya perguntou, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

- Eu sou tibetano – Mu respondeu, mexendo distraidamente com o canudo do milkshake que pedira na lanchonete.

- Nossa! – Seiya comentou, com brilho nos olhos – Devem pegar muito no seu pé, né?

- Seiya! – Shiryu exclamou constrangido.

- Por que pegariam? – Aldebaran perguntou, achando graça.

- Porque é de fora, igual a gente, ué!

- Não é isso – Shun interrompeu o amigo, parecendo sem graça – É diferente com a gente, não é porque viemos de fora. É porque somos da Fundação Graad, aí as pessoas acham que nós não passamos por mérito na ISS.

Hyoga e Shiryu observavam o amigo com certa tristeza, ao passo que Seiya fazia cara de finalmente ter compreendido, antes de começar a se indignar. Aldebaran pigarreou, incomodado, e virou o copo de suco todo de uma vez, surpreendendo a todos que estavam à mesa.

- É claro que vocês passaram aqui por mérito – ele anunciou com a voz retumbante, batendo o copo na mesa com mais força do que deveria – O diretor não dá folga pra ninguém, nem mesmo pros alunos que vieram por indicação da Graad! Ou você acha que vão receber tratamento especial só por causa disso? Podem falar isso pra quem diz que vocês passaram por "QI"!

Mu começou a rir da forma incisiva com que Aldebaran defendia os meninos que acabara de conhecer, e acabou contagiando os demais também. Se havia alguém que poderia dizer, com certeza, quem são as pessoas que valem a pena na ISS, esse alguém era Aldebaran, e Mu confiava em seu juízo.

- Na verdade, nós passamos por QI – Hyoga, que permanecera sério, comentou sem entender.

- Em russo, não sei como fica a expressão, Hyoga – Mu arrematou, enquanto Seiya provocava Aldebaran – Mas "QI" nesse caso quer dizer alguém que passou por simples indicação, sem mérito. O que não me parece ser o caso de vocês, sinceramente.

O loiro, de ascendência russo-japonesa, finalmente entendeu e corou de leve.

- Que bom que nós encontramos veteranos legais logo de cara – Seiya deu voz ao que possivelmente se passava pela cabeça dos seus amigos também – Diferente daquele cara que brigou no refeitório hoje de manhã.

Mu arregalou os olhos de leve.

- Vocês viram a briga do Máscara da Morte hoje de manhã?

- Acho que era disso que chamaram ele mesmo – Shiryu confirmou eficiente – Um nome estranho, de fato.

- De _todas_ as coisas, tinham que ver _justo_ a briga dele hoje? – Aldebaran se lamentou, levando a mão à testa.

- Desde o começo – Shun informou, afirmando com a cabeça.

- Bem – Mu tentou racionalizar – Não é que ele seja... má pessoa. Eu mesmo não o conheço bem, só sei que a condição dele não favorece muito a sua personalidade...

- Que condição? – Seiya perguntou.

- Ele tem Síndrome de Asperger – Aldebaran explicou sério – Não é incomum por aqui, nem costuma ser motivo de problemas, mas, no caso do Máscara da Morte, serviu para intensificar a personalidade difícil dele. Então pouca gente consegue conviver com ele. O tanto de companheiros de quarto que não agüentaram compartilhar o dormitório... Acho até saudável não mexer com ele, se estiverem perto. Deixem ele _na dele_.

- Deve ser porque ele é mau caráter, então – Seiya comentou com simplicidade, ao que Aldebaran e Mu lhe observaram pasmos – Deve ser, né? Quer dizer, o Aioros era gente boa com todo mundo, bom em tudo o que fazia, e também tinha Asperger, né?

Houve um momento de silêncio desconfortável.

- COMO você sabe disso? – Aldebaran alteou a voz, mais do que surpreso, batendo as mãos com muita força na mesa e derrubando três copos.

- Não – Mu interrompeu com a voz séria, tocando o ombro de Seiya para lhe chamar a atenção – _Por que_ você sabe disso, Seiya? O quadro de saúde dos alunos é confidencial nesse caso, só os amigos mais próximos tinham como saber!

- Ah... – Seiya fez, mordendo o lábio inferior – A Saori sabia. Ela contou pra nós.

- Saori? A Saori _Kido_? – Aldebaran se impressionou.

- Seiya! – seus três amigos o censuraram ao mesmo tempo.

- Gente – Seiya voltou a falar, olhando para os amigos e para os seus dois veteranos – Eles entendem! Aldebaran, Mu, nós sabemos a história do Aioros –

- _O quê_? – Aldebaran exclamou mais uma vez, assustando um pardal que voava próximo à mesa.

Seiya olhou profundamente nos olhos de Mu e depois de Aldebaran, como até então não tinha feito, e então perguntou, a voz baixa.

- E se ele estiver vivo?

oOo

Fim do capítulo.

Pessoal, vou me valer de informações superficiais sobre doenças e síndromes nesta fic, tentando ser o mais fiel possível à realidade, mas quando não for, eu aviso, ok?

Uma opinião pessoal: gosto do Shaka sério, mas esse não foi um dos capítulos mais sérios dele! Gosto de deixar os personagens meio sem noção de vez em quando, se tiver a chance...

Bem, aí foi mais um capítulo light para vocês. Daqui a pouco os veteranos começam a dar o ar de suas graças por aqui para equilibrar essa atmosfera de amigos bonzinhos...

Agradeço a quem me deixou review! Fiquei muito feliz em lê-las, verdade mesmo! Espero que continuem acompanhando a fic!

Agradeço também aos leitores fantasmas! Por favor, se eu estiver indo em uma direção muito errada com a fic, não deixem de comentar e me alertar, para não desperdiçar toda essa história!

Eu adoro vocês, leitores!


	4. Dohko

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

A intenção desta fanfic é destacar o afeto entre vários casais, envolvendo sempre dois caras (ou mais?). Não gosta, é contra e tem pavor? Que bom que não escrevi para você. Pode sair daqui, ninguém vai te obrigar a ler, não. No hard feelings, sério.

Sobre as idades dos cavaleiros, para quem estiver se perguntando, foram atribuídas da seguinte forma. Para encaixar todos os dourados e bronzeados no universo escolar, deixei os personagens que têm 20 anos na série com 15 (Senior-2), de forma que os que têm 13 (Seiya, Saori, Shun), 14 (Hyoga, Shiryu) e 15 (Ikki, ainda não apareceu) ficassem com 8, 9 e 10 anos (Junior-1, 2 e 3), e os que têm 22 e 23 ficassem com 17 e 18 anos (Senior-3). É só ir calculando assim.

Daí que o fato de serem todos Portadores de Alta Habilidade facilita a inserção dos personagens mais novos no mundo adulto da trama.

_Enjoy your flight!_

_oOo_

Dohko

- E se ele estiver vivo?

- Do que tá falando, menino? Que história é essa, "se ele estiver vivo"? – Aldebaran indagou escandalizado, desviando o olhar para Mu, a fim de encontrar apoio no amigo. Tudo que viu, porém, foi a expressão espantada e distante do tibetano que, aparentemente concentrado em seus pensamentos, não lhe retribuiu o olhar.

- _Se_ Aioros estiver vivo – Seiya voltou a dizer, a seriedade estampada nos olhos – O que mudaria pra vocês?

Mu finalmente interveio, retirado de seu torpor como se tivesse acabado de concluir algo importante.

- _Muita coisa_ mudaria, Seiya – ele disse, o cenho levemente franzido – Pra começar, teríamos a _versão dele_ dos fatos em Xangai. Mas por que é que você acha que Aioros estaria vivo, Seiya? De onde essa Saori Kido tirou essa ideia? Eu gostaria _muito_ de saber!

Aldebaran raramente via furor nos olhos verdes do amigo, mas naquele momento, era exatamente o que ele enxergava em Mu. Mirou os quatro calouros, que trocavam olhares tensos entre si, e imaginou que talvez o tibetano estivesse exagerando em suas reações.

- Seiya, fala logo! – Mu exigiu, alteando a voz em um tom.

- Mu, calma aí – Aldebaran pediu, colocando uma mão no ombro do amigo e estranhando a sua ferocidade – Alguém poderia ter contado pra ela aqui, qualquer coisa assim... Não precisa se exaltar.

- Esse tipo de informação é restrita _à diretoria _– Mu deu as costas para Seiya para fixar os olhos em Aldebaran, como se tentasse fazê-lo entender – Nem nós sabíamos disso até Aioros desaparecer e o próprio Aiolia nos contar, lembra?

- Você tem razão, Mu – Shiryu interrompeu conciliador, as mãos elevadas na altura do peito, e todos os olhos se voltaram para ele – A Saori disse que teve acesso à ficha de Aioros, mas não sei como ela conseguiu. Ela pediu pra que a gente buscasse mais... dados sobre o caso dele enquanto estivéssemos aqui na ISS.

- Mas que... Ela não veio com vocês? – Aldebaran sacudiu de leve a cabeça e olhou para Mu confuso – Pensei que você tivesse dito que viu o nome dela na lista de bolsistas?

- E viu – Hyoga cortou, a voz rouca e direta - Mas ela ainda não veio pra Grécia. Ficou presa em Tóquio por causa dos assuntos da família Kido. Ela é a herdeira da Fundação Graad afinal de contas...

- Ela pretende vir assim que se livrar das papeladas todas – Shun acrescentou solícito.

- E essa menina pediu pra que vocês viessem pra cá e procurassem mais informações sobre o desaparecimento de Aioros – Mu voltou a utilizar o tom suave que lhe era característico, desvencilhando-se da mão de Aldebaran – _Por quê_?

Um silêncio desconfortável recaiu sobre o grupo, fazendo Aldebaran sentir como se estivesse num interrogatório, onde os criminosos estivessem prestes a revelar uma informação bombástica. Com efeito, após uma rápida olhada ao seu redor, Shiryu respondeu, a voz ainda mais baixa.

- Porque ela acredita que talvez esse acidente do Aioros não tenha acontecido do jeito que foi noticiado.

Foi a vez de Aldebaran estranhar.

- E o que você quer dizer? – ele desdenhou, sob o olhar atento de Mu – Que a embaixada anda encobertando os fatos de propósito? Isso é um absurdo... Por que fariam uma coisa dessas?

Ele olhou para o amigo mais uma vez, os olhos pedindo que lhe dissesse que aqueles meninos estavam delirando.

- Se você pensar bem, as notícias que chegaram aqui parecem meio desencontradas – Mu ponderou, os olhos nos olhos de Aldebaran – O comportamento esquisito do Aioros? O que ele fazia lá no porto na hora da explosão? E o fato de não terem encontrado nenhum resquício do corpo dele até agora, Aldo: não dá pra negar que tem algumas coisas que não fazem muito sentido.

- _Aioros pode simplesmente ter ficado sem ter pra onde correr_! – Aldebaran argumentou frustrado. Ele olhava para Mu como se lhe dissesse "você consegue se ouvir falando?" – Quem sabe o que se passou pela cabeça dele? Você faz qualquer coisa quando é um foragido da justiça, não é?

- Talvez ele estivesse com medo – Shun sugeriu, jogando a idéia, como se tivesse passado algum tempo cogitando sobre isso – Talvez ele tenha sido vítima de alguma armação.

- Isso é bobagem – Aldebaran rebateu agitado, olhando de Mu para os meninos – Vocês têm muita imaginação. Quem iria armar algo contra um garoto de bem como o Aioros?

- Isso eu não sei – Seiya afirmou, com uma convicção que não combinava nada com a gravidade da situação – Mas acho que nós todos concordamos que os fatos precisam ser esclarecidos, e quem melhor que o diretor pra nos ajudar a resolver isso?

- O que, agora você colocar o Saga no meio desse rolo? – Aldebaran riu, incrédulo.

- Ele conhecia o Aioros melhor que ninguém, era o aluno favorito dele, não era? – Mu comentou, como quem não quer nada.

- Vou falar com o Saga – Seiya disse confiante, e o queixo de Aldebaran despencou ao mesmo tempo em que as sobrancelhas de Mu iam às alturas.

- Você não vai fazer uma coisa idiota dessas – Aldebaran afirmou categoricamente – Interrogar o diretor sobre assuntos que não te dizem respeito.

- Temos uma reunião com ele amanhã de manhã! – Seiya sorriu, vitorioso – Todos os bolsistas que chegam têm uma reunião com o diretor. Vamos aproveitar e puxar o assunto, ué!

Por um momento, Aldebaran pareceu genuinamente ter perdido as palavras. Levantou-se de súbito, as feições austeras, coçou a cabeça e voltou a se sentar.

- Você é maluco, seu moleque. Eu não aprovo uma coisa dessas.

Fez-se silêncio novamente, até que Mu deixou escapar uma risada, e o alívio apareceu nos rostos de todos os meninos.

- Você é que tá parecendo maluco, sentando e levantando desse jeito, Aldebaran – ele disse, com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto – Eu também acho loucura confrontar o diretor dessa maneira, mas não vou impedir ninguém de tentar. Só não deixem de vir contar pra gente como foi a reunião depois que Saga der bronca em vocês.

- Pode deixar, Mu! – Seiya sorriu, cheio de si – Você pode se surpreender!

Já passara das seis horas da tarde, e os seis garotos deixaram a lanchonete minutos depois, seguindo cada qual para o dormitório que lhes fora designado. Aldebaran lançou um último olhar aos quatro meninos que caminhavam para o alojamento Junior e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Mu, por um momento eu quase pensei que você tivesse acreditado na história desses meninos – ele comentou – Mas será que foi certo da nossa parte encorajá-los a continuar insistindo nessa história?

O tibetano arregalou os olhos para o amigo ligeiramente.

- E por que você acha que eu não acreditei? Eu só não queria deixar que eles pensassem que nos convenceram completamente com a teoria deles.

Aldebaran parou, parecendo mais confuso e frustrado do que estivera o dia todo.

- Quer se decidir, por favor? – ele reclamou para o amigo – Eu não entendo as suas mudanças de humor, parece que nunca sei o que ta acontecendo na sua cabeça! E que história é essa de "_nos_ convencerem"? Quem disse que eu acreditei numa palavra...

- Pára com isso – Mu lhe pediu sereno – Você me perguntou hoje cedo se eu achava que Aioros estava morto: é porque você tem dúvidas se isso é verdade ou não. Vem, vamos indo...

O garoto nem bem o dissera, tocando o antebraço do amigo, sua mão foi apanhada no ato pela de Aldebaran, cuja expressão séria lhe causou um arrepio repentino.

- Você deve achar engraçado, não é? – o maior disse, quase severo – É tão divertido assim, me fazer de palhaço? Por acaso é algum tipo de teste?

A expressão no rosto de Mu mudou subitamente de descontraída para ansiosa, os olhos verdes arregalados e o rosto um pouco ruborizado.

- Não – ele respondeu, a voz desconcertada, experimentando se soltar do amigo. Não deu certo – Eu nunca faria isso com você. Eu fui sinceramente pego de surpresa pelas coisas que esses meninos disseram. E eles mencionaram uma coisa que eu já desconfiava, que eu queria te contar!

Aldebaran fitou o tibetano com um quê de mágoa no olhar, sem, entretanto, soltar-lhe a mão. Mu tinha que admitir: uma das piores sensações para ele era aquela de saber ser o alvo do olhar de dúvida de Aldebaran.

- Eu tava distraído, pensando nessas coisas e não te disse nada – o menor explicou, a voz baixa – Me desculpa. Não fiz por querer, muito menos pra te ofender.

Ele sentiu que sua mão era libertada, e olhou o amigo nos olhos. Como sempre, havia neles bondade e compreensão, virtudes típicas de Aldebaran.

- E o que é que você queria me dizer na lanchonete? – Aldebaran disse, forçando uma expressão cansada, como se quisesse mudar de assunto – O Seiya acabou vindo junto com a gente, e não deu pra conversar.

- Quanto a isso – Mu voltou a usar o tom de sempre, ainda que seu coração batesse mais apressado do que de costume – Acho melhor você dar uma passada no meu quarto mais tarde. Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Novamente, pela qüinquagésima vez naquele dia, as suas palavras atiçaram a curiosidade de Aldebaran, que observou por um momento as longas madeixas lilases ondularem com o vento, conforme Mu lhe dava as costas, em direção ao dormitório Senior.

- Do que você tá falando agora? – Aldebaran perguntou, alcançando o outro.

- Lembra do Dohko, do Senior-1? – Mu indagou sério.

- O intercambista chinês que quase nunca está aqui – Aldebaran assentiu com a cabeça, levemente impressionado. Há tempos que ninguém sabia do seu paradeiro.

- Pois é – Mu acrescentou – Ele me mandou um e-mail ontem. Pode parecer loucura, mas eu acho que algumas coisas que ele achou em Xangai realmente podem mudar muito do que nós sabemos sobre esse desaparecimento estranho do Aioros.

Aldebaran pareceu surpreso pela notícia, que ademais, trazia consigo várias implicações, mas o garoto nada disse. Onde é que isso tudo ia dar? Eles caminharam juntos até o alojamento, onde cada qual rumou para seu respectivo quarto.

Mu entrou no cômodo que dividia com Shaka, e notou, satisfeito, a ausência deste. O amigo provavelmente ainda estava envolvido nas atividades do clube de meditação e não voltaria até que fosse bem tarde, como em geral acontecia. Dados os recentes atritos desenvolvidos entre Shaka e Aiolia, o garoto pensou, era melhor manter o seu colega de quarto alheio àquelas questões sobre Aioros, pelo menos por enquanto. Além do que, por menos que Shaka gostasse, o diretor Saga o tinha sob constante vigilância, por conta de sua condição de aluno modelo, e tudo o que Mu menos precisava naquele momento era atrair a atenção do diretor de alguma forma.

O jovem apanhou roupas limpas e se dirigiu ao banheiro, onde tomou um banho excepcionalmente longo, como se buscasse relaxar. Os cabelos úmidos, o tibetano deixou o banheiro ainda corado pela água morna, e sentou-se em sua cama, abrindo o notebook. Ele viu as horas no canto do monitor: ainda eram 19h30. Aldebaran provavelmente ainda estava no banho – esse, sim, demorava-se no chuveiro – então abriu aleatoriamente algumas páginas do browser e começou a pesquisar assuntos do seu interesse para matar o tempo.

Mais tarde, Aldebaran deixou seu quarto, uma toalha pendurada no pescoço, aparentando um relaxamento tão grande que assobiava enquanto trancava a porta.

- Oopa, a noite vai ser boa pra alguém, é? – Aldebaran ouviu a voz debochada de Milo soar no corredor, próximo de si – Vai lá, eu não conto pra ninguém. Até amanhã na hora do café, eu não conto pra ninguém. Aí depois disso eu não garanto...

Aldebaran levantou uma sobrancelha para o amigo: ele lhe sorria de um jeito safado que era a sua marca registrada.

- De onde você tira essas merdas, Milo? – ele rebateu, ainda que parecesse meio sem graça – Aliás, olha quem fala: você nem desse andar é. Nem quero saber aonde você vai dessa vez.

O grego arregalou os olhos inocentemente, e fingiu esconder atrás das costas uma garrafa de vinho que trazia nas mãos. Aldebaran girou os olhos.

- Vai encher o saco do Camus com vinho de novo, grande novidade – ele constatou, passando pelo amigo, na direção do quarto de Mu – Faz um favor e tente não ser pego pelos inspetores de novo. E nem pense em invadir o dormitório feminino, o Camus vai te matar se tiver que levar outra advertência com você.

- Boa noite pra você também, ô desmancha-prazeres! – Milo retrucou amargo – Eu não lembro de ficar jogando areia nos seus rolês igual você faz comigo!

Aldebaran meneou a cabeça com um sorriso, enquanto batia na porta e ouvia Milo pisar duro em direção ao quarto do amigo francês. Suas habilidades sutis de contrabandista e transgressor de regras eram de certa forma até impressionantes, mas podiam causar estragos grandes em sua carreira acadêmica. Felizmente, Milo não era um completo idiota, e fazia suas transgressões a conta gotas, sem extrapolar certos limites. "Quem sou eu pra falar dele", Aldebaran pensou, um tanto ansioso, "olhe pra mim aqui, conspirando o desaparecimento de um colega. Eu devo estar fora de mim, se me deixo envolver nesse tipo de coisa tão facilmente".

- Finalmente! – Mu abrira a porta e se afastara para dar passagem ao amigo – Entra e tranca a porta, fazendo favor.

Aldebaran suspirou e entrou no quarto. Mu se sentara na cama, e digitava rapidamente em seu notebook.

- Agora me diz o que é tão secreto que você não pode nem contar pro Shaka.

Mu olhou para o amigo e indicou o espaço ao seu lado na cama. Logo que ele se sentou, o tibetano depositou o aparelho no colo do moreno.

- Veja esse e-mail, e me diga o que acha.

Aldebaran olhou para o monitor, que exibia a seguinte mensagem:

_De: Dohko Xiau Laohu_

_Assunto: FW: Aioros?_

_Para: Mu Ahktar_

_Mu! _

_Há quanto tempo que não nos falamos! Cara, espero que você esteja bem! Senti falta de conversar com você, mas sabe como são as coisas aqui na China... Com toda essa história de revolução popular no Oriente Médio e na África, a censura aqui anda forte, nem eu consigo driblá-la às vezes. Aí fico incomunicável e sozinho aqui, é um saco._

_Vai demorar bem mais do que eu planejava, mas assim que terminar de resolver as coisas aqui pretendo voltar pra ISS... A Shun Rei já tá fora de perigo (foda morar perto de uma cachoeira desse tamanho, era questão de tempo até acontecer um acidente grave, fala a verdade) e pode ficar sossegado, que eu vou ficar de olho pra ela não cair de lá de cima outra vez._

_Mas por causa do acidente dela, acabei ficando muito tempo aqui, você sabe, e meu visto expirou. Tive que ir até Beijing pra conseguir uma entrevista e falar com os caras da _Ieró_ e blá blá blá... chato também. Eis que eu fico sabendo do Aioros! Saudoso, garoto inteligente, tinha vindo pra cá e eu nem sabia! Claro que fui procurá-lo, e perguntei dele pros caras da _Ieró_, mas eles não souberam me informar! PQP! E eu NÃO sou abelhudo, certo? Fui procurar sozinho, sou mais eficiente que esses caras de qualquer jeito._

_Isso foi há quase dois meses e meio atrás. Sabe como sou bom em vigiar e rastrear as pessoas, né? Agora, você imagina minha frustração, depois de quase vinte dias procurando sinal do Aioros,e NADA! Comecei a achar esquisito... era pra ele estar aqui, depois você mesmo comentou num e-mail seu, e mesmo assim, eu não achava o Aioros. Então visitei algumas escolas em Xangai que eu sei que têm convênio com a ISS e fui procurando até achar uma escola, que dizia que tinha recebido um aluno da Grécia, mas que há tempos tinha SUMIDO, que não ia às aulas fazia um tempo... Contatei o hotel em que ele teria ficado (aquela escola não tinha dormitório próprio), e a recepcionista disse que um tal de Tsallis tinha feito o check out no dia anterior. Perguntei se ela sabia para onde ele tinha ido, e insisti dizendo que era importante que ela me dissesse, que eu era amigo dele. Ela não sabia dizer, só tinha o número do táxi que ele pegou logo que saiu do hotel._

_Fui atrás desse táxi,e o cara era um mal encarado do caramba. Não falou nada de útil, disse que o 'mocinho loiro' tava nervoso, entrou sem mala nem nada, só com uma pasta azul cheia de papeis, atendeu o celular e começou a discutir feio com alguém em outro idioma. Disse que ele pediu pra parar perto do porto de Xangai, mas numa parte mais reservada, meio subúrbio, super ê não ia querer entrar lá. Aliás, eu também não queria, mas era descer ou ficar com o taxista estranho, e ele tava desconfiado de mim, então desci._

_Cara, aquele lugar é horrível! Tinha tipo de um lixão a céu aberto muuuuuuito vasto do lado, umas casas e umas lojas muito PORCAS até pro nível chinês – e olha que eu sou chinês com orgulho. Fiquei pensando que que o Aioros ia fazer lá, e resolvi perguntar dele por aí. Ele é loirão, chama a atenção, impossível não ter ninguém que soubesse dele. Uns caras me disseram que viram um garoto que se encaixava na minha descrição rondar por lá e se encontrar com uns homens de terno. Disseram que, da primeira vez, viram até um CARRO OFICIAL do governo parando por lá. A senhora da casa de chá disse que o menino aparecia por lá algumas vezes, não pedia nada, só tomava o chá de cortesia e ficava sentado, pálido, às vezes murmurando coisas que ela não entendia enquanto conferia uns papéis._

_Eu acabei ficando sem grana, tive que voltar pra casa, mas continuei de olho nas notícias. Passaram vários dias e então aconteceu a explosão no porto, né. Normalmente eu gosto de checar essas coisas, e meu visto ainda ia ficar pronto, tinha tempo de ir lá ver o acidente. Cheguei no dia seguinte, e claro, a área tava isolada, e tinha ainda um monte de policiais montando guarda. Sou pequeno, e tinha me familiarizado com os arredores do lugar quando tava perguntando sobre o Aioros, e me enfiei pelo lixão, até chegar num tipo de depósito abandonado, que parecia ser um esconderijo bom, longe da polícia. Foi quando eu vi um carro encostar na entrada do galpão, e um cara desceu com um bolo de papel na mão, puxou um isqueiro e tacou fogo no maço! E não é só – o cara PEGOU O CELULAR E COMEÇOU A FALAR EM __**GREGO**__! _

_Ele falava baixo, e o galpão ecoava de um jeito estranho, mas eu consegui entender essas palavras: "Parte do plano não deu certo. Me livrei dos documentos. Vou cuidar pessoalmente dele. Fique de olho"._

_Mu, a cada dia que passa, tenho menos certeza do que eu ouvi, mas uma coisa é certa: _eu já ouvi aquela voz em algum lugar_. Fiquei com tanto medo daquilo, a cena parecia tão dramática, que eu passei a noite no lixão, com medo de ser pego! Quando tomei coragem, fui saindo do meio daquela imundice, e foi quando eu notei uma tira de tecido vermelho tremulando a uns dez metros de lixo longe de mim. Ia me passar batido, mas então lembrei de Aioros, com aquela faixa vermelha na cabeça o tempo todo, na época em que eu estava aí. Fui pisando no meio daquele monte de fedor e cheguei perto da faixa. CARA, a faixa vermelha tava mal enrolada num galho, enfiado no meio do lixo. E embaixo de uma camada grossa de sujeira, tinha uma pasta toda esfarrapada, Mu, marcada com "αιορος" na etiqueta! PORRA!_

_Não sei como voltei pra casa, mas quando dei por mim, a Shun Rei tava reclamando do quão fedido eu tava, falando que eu deveria ter avisado que não ia voltar pra casa, e que era bom eu me acostumar a ficar por lá porque MEU VISTO TINHA SIDO NEGADO! Assim, de repente! Ela disse que era pra eu ligar pra _Ieró_ logo que chegasse em casa, que os caras queriam falar comigo sobre isso. De qualquer forma, minha cabeça tava apitando "aioros aioros aioros aioros" o tempo todo, tava me fazendo passar mal. Que PICAS ele fez na China pra fugir e ser perseguido por aqueles caras de terno? E aquele cara, da voz familiar, no porto? E por que o Aioros deixou aquelas coisas enterradas NO MEIO DO LIXO? Eu andei mexendo na pasta, Mu, não entendi nada. _

_ Não teve como escanear os documentos da pasta, mas tirei foto deles e anexei nesse e-mail. Espero que ajude. Não tenho mais os documentos originais porque eu os queimei todos (e agora eu dou chance pro azar? Até parece). Não me leve a mal, é que isso tudo não me cheira bem LITERALMENTE. Tire as suas próprias conclusões sobre essa história toda, eu já não entendo muita coisa. Eu sinto muito por tudo isso, queria poder voltar praí e te ajudar, mas me disseram que meu visto foi detido (por quêê?) e vai demorar um tempão até eu poder pegar um avião pra Grécia. Não sei quando vou poder voltar a falar com você, porque soube que vão fazer um pente-fino na rede aqui, e eu tenho um histórico respeitável como hacker, você sabe, vou precisar me preservar. De todo jeito, espero que eu ainda consiga pegar pelo menos um pedaço do ano letivo aí... torça por mim._

_ Quando conseguir, te mando outro e-mail. Se cuida, cara. _

_Dohko._

_oOo_

__Fim do capítulo 4.

Imagino a cara do Aldebaran quando terminou de ler!

A pergunta que não quer calar: o que que o Aioros tava fazendo?

Bom, sobre a história... Confesso que tenho encontrado dificuldade em continuar a escrever a história depois do capítulo 5. Não por falta de inspiração (quem acompanhou Rigidez sabe que eu gosto de atualizar rápido, justamente para não perder a inspiração); mais pela dificuldade de encaixar tantos pormenores e ainda deixar o fluxo dos capítulos harmonioso. De qualquer forma, estou me esforçando! Calculei por cima hoje, e _acho _que _talvez_ a história tenha uns 11 capítulos (mania de fics longas). Quer dizer, no mínimo...

**Aviso**: próximo capítulo é "um tantinho" yaoi, com uma dupla que já estou mais acostumada a escrever. Apesar disso, vai ter história e mais algumas informações sobre a trama no capítulo 5.

É isso! Agradeço às reviews cheias de comentários e observações positivas!


	5. Hipnagogia

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

A intenção desta fanfic é destacar o afeto entre vários casais, envolvendo sempre dois caras (ou mais?). Não gosta, é contra e tem pavor? Que bom que não escrevi para você. Pode sair daqui, ninguém vai te obrigar a ler, não. No hard feelings, sério.

**IMPORTANT**E: Vou lembrá-los de que esta história é fictícia e que certas coisas não devem ser levadas a sério. Por exemplo, o personagem que aparece neste capítulo, enchendo a cara porque acha que isso atenua os efeitos colaterais da 'doença' dele, não faz isso porque essa realmente seja uma solução que possa ser usada na vida real. ISSO FOI INVENTADO para os propósitos da história e NÃO CONSISTE NUMA FORMA DE COMBATE MÉDICO À 'DOENÇA' NA VIDA REAL (até onde eu sei, mas não sou médica, então não levem a sério, por favor).

Pessoal, vou responder às reviews em breve, ok? 3_3 saibam que minha lerdeza em responder não é fruto de descaso - muito pelo contrário - mas por pura falta de organização.

Ademais, alerta para yaoi nesse capítulo (apesar das pequenas hints de slash nos capítulos anteriores, dependendo de como você lê). Se não gosta, é melhor não ler.

_Enjoy your flight!_

_oOo_

Hipnagogia

_Estado em que os homens são suscetíveis a experiências alucinatórias e pseudo-alucinatórias que ocorrem durante a transição entre o sono__ e a vigília._

Era noite em Atenas, e no subúrbio da cidade, não se conseguia diferenciar os dias da semana uns dos outros. Poderia ser sexta ou segunda-feira, a atividade noturna naquele bairro em especial dificilmente cessava, e era para lá que se dirigia Máscara da Morte na calada da noite do segundo dia do ano letivo da ISS.

O jovem era um robusto estudante Senior de descendência italiana e cabelos curtos lívidos, no auge de seus dezoito anos, e vagava sorrateiramente pelas ruelas da cidade, os passos levando-o automaticamente a um dos bares menos recomendados da cidade. O garoto se aproximou de sua entrada, e alguns dos freqüentadores, identificando-o, abriram espaço para sua passagem. Máscara da Morte não se daria ao trabalho de reconhecer suas presenças nem que tivesse que passar por cima deles, de qualquer forma. O bartender, um homem de meia idade gordo com espessos bigodes, observou a chegada do jovem e, vagarosamente, buscou-lhe um copo, enchendo-o de ouzo puro logo em seguida. Vários dos clientes ocasionais que se apoiavam no balcão, a maioria que desconhecia Máscara da Morte, pararam o que estavam fazendo para observar a cena. O bartender simplesmente virou as costas e foi lavar mais copos.

Ele aprendera há tempos que com aquele cliente não adiantava discutir.

Nas primeiras vezes em que ele aparecera, chegara envolto naquela mesma aura de hostilidade de animal selvagem encarcerado, os olhos estranhamente acobreados brilhando sinistros. Insistia em beber grandes quantidades de ouzo puro, não comia e por muitas vezes, o pobre bartender o viu passando mal e teve de arrastar o garoto até os fundos do bar, e deixá-lo lá até que conseguisse ir embora sozinho. Desconfiava que o garoto talvez não fosse nem maior de idade e, mesmo se fosse, não havia quem pudesse cuidar dele e tampouco podia o bartender chamar a polícia para recolher o rapaz. Seu bar, afinal de contas, era conhecido por vários atributos, os mais marcantes deles, ilícitos. Nas vezes em que tentava regular a quantidade de bebida ao garoto, este se tornava repentinamente violento, e já acontecera de algumas vezes se envolver em brigas dramáticas com os bêbados encrenqueiros do bar. Depois de um tempo, entretanto, a resistência do carcamano parecia aumentar infinitamente, e ele não mais vomitava no balcão ou arranjava brigas homéricas com desconhecidos.

Por isso, o bartender preferia não se meter na vida do garoto, ainda mais porque, depois de beber como um condenado, seu comportamento se tornava incomparavelmente mais sociável e menos agressivo. Isso contanto que não lhe tirassem a garrafa de ouzo das mãos, claro. O garoto se tornava também um mulherengo, e quanto mais mulheres se aproximassem dele numa noite, mais dinheiro o bartender receberia pelas bebidas do garoto.

Naquela noite, tudo indicava que a história se repetiria, como de costume.

Máscara da Morte esvaziara pouco mais da metade da primeira garrafa da bebida grega e apoiava a testa contra a superfície suja do balcão, esperando – com certa urgência – que o álcool começasse a fazer efeito. Procurara Saga naquela manhã em que se sentira indisposto, mas lhe disseram que o diretor havia saído da cidade para um compromisso urgente. Máscara da Morte respeitava Saga, principalmente porque ele lhe confiara seu segredo. Por conta desse respeito mútuo, sempre que o garoto sentia necessidade, procurava o diretor – mas não daquela vez. Saga não estava lá. E quando sua ansiosidade se acumulava, Máscara da Morte tentava se misturar às pessoas comuns, e a única maneira de tornar esse contato social suportável para ele, em geral, era bebendo.

Uma mulher se aproximou do balcão, ocupando um assento logo ao lado do carcamano, e ascendeu um cigarro em seguida. A fumaça que a moça expeliu despertou o garoto, que finalmente levantou o olhar levemente embriagado para ela, detendo-se, de início, no decote que evidenciava seus fartos seios.

- Você tem cara de quem tá precisando de um – a moça estendeu um cigarro entre dois dedos acabados em unhas longas e coloridas.

Máscara da Morte se ergueu sobre os cotovelos, esticando o pescoço para alcançar a ponta do filtro que a mulher lhe oferecia, mas algo em sua cabeça o fez parar e retroceder em seus movimentos. Ao invés de aceitar a oferta, sorveu o conteúdo de seu copo em um único gole e sentiu o sabor do anis descer pela garganta, os olhos fechados. Satisfeito, percebeu que começara a se embriagar de verdade, e virou-se para a sua companhia, o olhar lascivo.

- Prefiro não. Faz mal pra minha saúde, sabe?

A moça riu, jogando os cabelos para o lado de forma sedutora e indicando o copo de ouzo com a cabeça.

- E isso que você tem na mão não faz?

- O que eu tenho na mão? – ele perguntou, aproximando a boca do ouvido da mulher, enquanto apertava uma mão ousada sobre a coxa dela, deslizando-a por debaixo da minisaia. A moça perdeu a fala e apagou o cigarro que acabara de ascender, respirando um tanto mais rápido, o desejo estampado no rosto.

Máscara da Morte não ligava se o lugar em que estavam era público ou não, se as pessoas ao seu redor se incomodaram com a promiscuidade de seus atos com aquela mulher ao balcão do bar; os dois simplesmente continuaram a se tocar por baixo do tampo de pedra em que, depois de um tempo, jaziam três garrafas de ouzo. Se os clientes mais próximos a eles se incomodaram com os gemidos inoportunos que a moça deixava escapar, não houve tempo de saber. Uma mão puxou Máscara da Morte pela gola da camisa, quase o derrubando do banco, e uma voz rouca soou irritada atrás do carcamano.

- Senhor, pegue o dinheiro e fique com o troco – disse o rapaz ao jogar uma nota absurdamente alta sobre o tampo do bar – Vamos embora. Desculpe, moça, se me der licença...

Um coro de risadas se levantou no bar, quando Máscara da Morte foi arrastado para fora dele por um jovem de cabelos escuros e semblante perturbado. Já na rua, e caminhando pela calçada então deserta ao luar, Máscara da Morte tentou entender porque é que não estava mais sentindo o calor da mão feminina abaixo da sua cintura, e mirou as costas do garoto que andava a sua frente.

- Achei ele, Afrodite – por um instante, Máscara da Morte achou que o estranho falava sozinho, mas então percebeu que ele segurava um celular junto ao ouvido – Tava jogado num bar com uma puta. Já estou levando ele de volta, depois a gente conversa.

O carcamano olhou para cima, a lua cheia iluminava o céu como se quisesse ser um sol, e quando seus olhos voltaram a se emparelhar com o chão, não estava mais encarando as costas do garoto, mas seu rosto pálido ao luar e seus olhos escuros, que irradiavam fúria. Ele abriu um sorriso ao reconhecer Shura Savater, seu colega de sala e atual companheiro de quarto no dormitório Senior-3.

- Tem idéia da dor de cabeça que você me deu agora? – Shura disse em espanhol, a voz rouca transparecendo todo o seu desagrado e cansaço.

- Não – ele respondeu ousado, num italiano arrastado para imitar Shura – Eu sei que a _minha_ dor de cabeça amanhã vai ser _foda_, hahaha...

- Não tem graça, seu idiota – Shura se exasperou, puxando o amigo pelo braço e retomando a caminhada – Te procurei em _todo _canto dessa cidade maldita. Nós _não podemos_ ser pegos fora do campus. Coloca essa sua cabeça pra funcionar, caralho.

Máscara da Morte puxou o braço e parou na calçada, na frente de um beco, fazendo o outro se voltar para ele novamente.

- Eu até colocaria – o carcamano, então, olhou para baixo malicioso – Mas cê chegou na hora e estragou tudo, Shura.

Máscara da Morte pôde notar, mesmo à luz da lua, o rubor que tomou conta do rosto sério do espanhol quando ele viu seu membro ainda "armado" devido aos últimos acontecimentos dentro do bar. Foi quando o jovem bêbado desatou a rir.

- _Porra_, cara, fecha logo a merda da calça – Shura mandou incrédulo, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava nervosamente para os lados e se posicionava hesitante na frente do amigo, como se assim pudesse evitar que outras pessoas vissem a situação do outro – Anda logo!

Máscara da Morte sentiu uma pontada de mau humor contaminar a sua risada.

- Como é que você quer que eu feche com isso assim? – ele retrucou alto, apontando para o próprio pênis, genuinamente irritado – A culpa é _sua_ se eu não terminei com a puta gostosa...

Shura empurrou o amigo contra a parede do beco, e virou-lhe as costas em seguida, praguejando.

- Então vai logo e acaba com isso pra gente ir embora – ele reclamou, em voz baixa, vigiando os lados – E vê se não faz escândalo, puta que o pariu...

Por algum motivo, ver aquele rapaz normalmente polido soltar uma série de imprecações, parecendo tão aflito, fez Máscara da Morte ter idéias mais indecentes. De súbito, puxou o amigo pelas vestes e empurrou-o contra a parede do outro lado do beco, com uma pancada seca.

- Então pára de reclamar e me ajuda, porra – Máscara da Morte disse antes de correr os lábios pelo pescoço de Shura, uma mão segurando-o firmemente pelos cabelos e a outra em seu antebraço.

O espanhol xingava baixo e se debatia, mas distraiu-se quando uma dor aguda em seu pescoço o invadiu por inteiro. O carcamano, como se quisesse arrancar a pulsação anormalmente acelerada que sentia no pescoço de Shura, mordeu-o com força o suficiente para romper a pele entre seus dentes, de uma forma que nunca antes havia se permitido, e se aproveitou do susto que causara para prensá-lo contra a parede com toda força.

Uma lágrima escorreu inconscientemente do canto do olho escuro do espanhol, que conteve um grito de dor a tempo, o peito subindo e descendo rápido para compensar a respiração inconstante. Máscara da Morte sentiu que as mãos do outro voltavam a se rebelar contra si, mas no momento em que ele correu a língua quente pela superfície ferida, Shura gemeu baixinho, não de dor, mas de algo mais...

Foi então que o carcamano gozou, sujando parte da calça e da camisa preta que o espanhol vestia.

No momento seguinte, o punho de Shura desceu em direção ao seu estômago, e Máscara da Morte caiu no chão inconsciente.

* * *

><p>O carcamano abriu os olhos devagar, sem conseguir mover qualquer outra parte do corpo. Mexeu a cabeça levemente e viu que o céu acima era anil e que os primeiros raios de sol começavam a querer espantar as estrelas. Mais um sutil movimento de cabeça, ele sentiu que algo escorregava pelo seu queixo. Era sangue? Devia ser, mas não parecia, não daquela vez. Era mais algo como um tecido, mas não era sua camisa. Tinha um perfume amadeirado, familiar, delicioso. Lembrava o espanhol.<p>

Máscara da Morte fez um esforço e moveu a cabeça um pouco mais para o lado. Shura estava sentado ao seu lado, abraçando os joelhos, sem camisa. O rosto dele estava estranho, devia ser a posição das sobrancelhas, faziam parecer que ele estava sofrendo. Por que ele tinha aquela expressão?

- Chamei um táxi – a voz dele chegou rouca e quieta aos ouvidos preguiçosos de Máscara da Morte – Daqui a pouco ele chega e já vamos pro campus.

O carcamano ia dizer algo, mas sua garganta apenas emitiu um grunhido. Serviu para atrair a atenção de Shura, que carregava ainda uma expressão triste e relutante no rosto afogueado.

- Se formos pegos, já era. Saga vai nos expulsar.

Máscara da Morte voltou a olhar para o céu anil. Era mais fácil olhar para o céu anil.

- Saga... não vai... expulsar – ele piscou devagar ao ouvir sua própria voz sair engrolada pela garganta – Saga... nem estava aqui... ontem... Procurei... precisava... mas não estava...

- O diretor não está em Atenas? – Shura indagou, em voz baixa, e viu o outro menear quase que imperceptivelmente a cabeça e tocar um indicador lento na têmpora.

- Ele entende... aqui – disse, fechando os olhos – É como eu... Ele sabe.

Um assomo de ânsia dominou-o, e o garoto só teve tempo de virar para o lado, sobre um cotovelo, antes de vomitar. Era raro para ele passar mal depois de beber, mas nada que um _soco_ bem dado no estômago não fizesse, ele pensou, voltando à posição original lentamente. Todo o seu corpo doía. Ele tornou a olhar para o amigo, dessa vez com raiva por fazê-lo passar por aquela situação, apenas para notar que ele viera até o seu lado, os olhos muito escuros consternados e as bochechas levemente coradas, verificando se estava bem. Assim, de frente, Máscara da Morte pôde ver todo o seu rosto, e então seu olhar recaiu sobre um hematoma muito grande que tomava praticamente todo um lado do pescoço do espanhol. Parecia muito dolorido. O carcamano continuou olhando para o ferimento, como que hipnotizado.

Shura levou uma mão aos cabelos bagunçados, na tentativa de esconder o hematoma, parecendo desarmado.

- Você tá cheirando a cigarro – ele mudou de assunto, sem encarar o outro – Você sabe que esse cheiro empesteia o quarto.

Máscara da Morte fechou os olhos e voltou a sua posição original, sentindo-se mais confortável.

- Mas eu juro que não fumei – ele murmurou sonolento, saboreando o momento de sinceridade – Eu não quis, e não fumei, isso é verdade...

Alguns minutos se passaram até o táxi finalmente encostar perto dos dois garotos. Eles entraram no veículo, não antes de Máscara da Morte parar para vomitar uma última vez no beco ao se levantar, e então finalmente rumaram até o dormitório.

A última lembrança que o carcamano teria daquela noite, depois de acordar algumas horas mais tarde, seria a de entreabrir os olhos no carro e ver a mancha de sêmen na camisa preta que o cobria, antes de sorrir e mergulhar no sono.

* * *

><p>Já passava das oito horas da manhã quando Máscara da Morte acordou em seu dormitório.<p>

Levantando de um salto, o garoto não parecia nem remotamente bêbado, ou enjoado por conta da bebedeira do dia anterior – ao contrário, a primeira coisa que fez ao se levantar foi caminhar até a janela e escancará-la para permitir a entrada da luz do sol. Os raios da manhã invadiram o quarto, e, sem se impressionar, Máscara da Morte percebeu que estava só.

As aulas haviam começado há pelo menos vinte minutos, mas a idéia de correr para não se atrasar ainda mais sequer passou pela cabeça do garoto. Ele olhou para o lado e viu um prato com um cacho de uvas e um sanduíche sobre a cômoda, e percebeu que estava vestindo a calça do pijama. Talvez ele devesse pelo menos dar uma passada em sua sala de aula e mostrar para seu colega de quarto que estava acordado.

De toda forma, ele teria que tentar encontrar o diretor, e procurá-lo em sua sala seria mesmo o primeiro passo. Havia escutado conversas estranhas na lanchonete na segunda-feira, e talvez fosse melhor informar Saga o quanto antes sobre a suspeita crescente de alguns estudantes sobre o caso de Aioros.

Aquele arqueiro maldito.

Máscara da Morte começou a se arrumar sem muito esmero e, antes de sair pela porta, encarou a cômoda mais uma vez, cruzou o quarto para pegar as uvas, e então deixou o lugar. Ele rumava direto para a diretoria.

Não é que estivesse em débito com o diretor: na verdade, nem lhe importava o paradeiro, na maioria das vezes. O fato é que o seu modo de conduzir o ensino naquela escola _funcionava_, mesmo com pessoas como ele, Máscara da Morte. O garoto entendia bem até demais a ignorância de homens no comando que não sabiam lidar com pessoas 'especiais' e se revelavam cruéis com aquilo que não podiam compreender. Em Saga, pela primeira vez, havia encontrado alguém que compreendia, talvez pudesse até mesmo considerá-lo um igual.

Apesar de todos os estudantes ali serem seres humanos acima da média, pessoas como ele ainda se destacavam. Desafiando a expectativa de muitos, Máscara da Morte era um dos oitenta e oito bolsistas, dentre os que ingressavam e os que mantinham a bolsa, na _Ieró Sanctuary _School. Foi apenas com Saga que o carcamano entendeu que poderia explorar toda a sua capacidade intelectual e física junto a pessoas como ele. E muitas vezes lhe ocorreu que, com toda a sua inteligência, poderia muito bem dar fim a vários miseráveis homens e mulheres comuns que lhe ameaçaram durante a vida, sem sequer correr o risco de ser responsabilizado por suas mortes. Era em horas como essas que Saga, Shura e Afrodite lhe controlavam, não permitindo que jogasse para o alto todas as oportunidades que ele tinha, agora que estava na ISS. Porque lá ele não era tratado como escória, como uma aberração.

Por isso lhe incomodava o fato de ver estudantes como Mu e Aldebaran coadunar com aqueles calouros, que falavam tão livremente sobre a possibilidade de Saga estar mentindo sobre o sumiço do maldito arqueiro. Ainda por cima, calouros que não entendiam pessoas como Saga e que não haviam passado por nada daquilo que ele, Máscara da Morte, fora obrigado a passar. Aqueles calouros eram uma ameaça.

O garoto pretendia pelo menos abrir os olhos do diretor em relação àqueles quatro pivetes e, se percebesse que isso fosse insuficiente, tomaria as medidas que fossem precisas para mantê-los _fora _do caminho. Não poderia contar com Saga, Shura e Afrodite para detê-lo, _principalmente _não com Shura: sabia que o espanhol detestava se envolver em problemas, e por essa razão, sempre que podia, preferia deixá-lo na ignorância. E havia muita coisa que ele preferia esconder de Shura.

Para o carcamano, homens como Saga foram _designados_ para dirigir, para comandar. E se algo fosse acontecer, Máscara da Morte sabia que não suportaria outra mudança em sua vida. Se Saga não pudesse mais ser o diretor, ele teria que deixar a ISS – e isso ele _jamais_ faria. _Alguém_ teria de deixar a ISS, e não seria ele.

Os estudantes desviavam descaradamente do caminho do carcamano enquanto ele passava pelo corredor, sem que o próprio garoto parecesse se importar. Ele comeu duas ou três uvas, antes de enjoar e jogar praticamente o cacho inteiro numa lixeira. Contanto que Shura pensasse que ele comera algo, estava tudo bem.

Máscara da Morte parou na frente da porta da sala em que deveria estar e deu duas batidas leves no vidro que lhe possibilitava ver a parte de trás da classe. Como previra, somente Shura reconhecera o toque, virando o corpo para a porta, após franzir o cenho ligeiramente. Sem tirar do rosto a expressão entediada, Máscara da Morte levantou as sobrancelhas para o amigo, vendo-o assentir com a cabeça e voltar a atenção para o professor, uma mão percorrendo um curativo no pescoço.

Continuou a andar pelo corredor até chegar à sala do diretor e abrir a porta sem qualquer aviso.

- Que é isso? – a secretária ruiva perguntou, depois de um leve sobressalto – O que quer?

O garoto olhou em volta, viu a porta da sala privada do diretor fechada e estranhou. Por que ele ainda não voltara? Seu coração começou a bater mais acelerado, como acontecia sempre que sentia que algo estava errado. A secretária ruiva havia se levantado e contornava a mesa para encarar o estudante, os braços cruzados. Máscara da Morte não havia reparado antes, mas havia um menino sentado na cadeira de frente para a da secretária. Era um _daqueles_ calouros!

- O Diretor ainda não voltou, se é o que quer saber – ela disse, num tom que o desafiava a dar mais um passo dentro do lugar – Agora, se você me der licença, tenho que terminar de discutir algumas coisas com o Shiryu.

- Não precisa, senhorita Marin – Shiryu se levantou cortês – Posso voltar quando o diretor estiver aqui. Mas obrigado por tirar minhas dúvidas sobre a participação dos calouros no clube de artes marciais.

Os olhos acobreados de Máscara da Morte se arregalaram e sua mente estava perigosamente à mil – _Shura _era o capitão do clube de artes marciais! E a mera sugestão de que aquele pirralho, uma vez membro do clube, pudesse facilmente contaminar Shura com aquelas idéias sobre Aioros fez seu coração acelerar de um jeito insuportável.

- Ah, mas você não vai entrar nesse clube, pirralho – ele disse, a voz cortante transbordando ameaça.

Marin arregalou os olhos, pressentindo que talvez o aluno italiano estivesse prestes e ter mais uma de suas violentas recaídas, embora alguma coisa nele parecesse diferente daquela vez. Ele estreitava os olhos, como se forçasse a vista.

- Carlo – ela disse, a voz controlada – Sente-se um pouco, fique calmo. Você não parece bem.

Para seu desgosto, a secretária estava certa daquela vez. Desde o dia anterior, a saída de Saga vinha-o transtornando, fugira à noite, bebera quase três garrafas de ouzo sozinho, dormira pouco, e agora sentia as mãos tremerem e o suor escorrer pelo rosto. Mas ele não ia se acalmar, _não conseguia: _estava furioso com o pivete Shiryu, e agora seu coração batia _dolorosamente_ rápido.

- Enfermeira – Marin acionara o ramal do ambulatório principal pelo telefone em sua mesa – É o Carlo Valachi, acho que está tendo uma arritmia. Ele está na minha sala, vem depressa!

Nem bem desligou o fone, Máscara da Morte esbarrou com força na copa do outro lado da sala, apertando o peito e arfando em dor.

- Não, Shiryu! – a secretária chamou o menino que, alarmado, apressava-se para amparar o mais velho de alguma forma.

Máscara da Morte notou a aproximação do garoto, e aquilo o deixou fora de si. Num átimo, alcançou um vaso de cristal que tombara sobre a copa e o atirou com força contra o garoto.

O grito da secretária se misturou ao seu, e Máscara da Morte perdeu a consciência antes de ouvir o vaso se espatifar contra a cabeça do calouro.

oOo

Fim do capítulo 5.

Gente, esse foi o mais confuso que eu já escrevi. Completamente nada a ver 3_3! Sinceramente, espero que, no conjunto com os demais, faça mais sentido (até porque senão fica parecendo um capítulo "self-serving", já que DM&Shura é um casal de que gosto). Vou culpar o Máscara da Morte: ninguém mandou ele ser tão complicado de escrever. E é surtado, que o diga o Shiryu, né?

O Saga não estava na escola de manhã. Sinto que um certo Seiya ficou desapontado... E a Marin fez uma ponta aí, mas não segui o esquema de idades que usei para os demais cavaleiros com ela.

Próximo capítulo deve ter mais Aiolia, vamos ver o que dá pra fazer com ele *riso maligno*.

Até a próxima!


	6. Muitas dúvidas

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

1) Peço desculpas pela formatação um tanto desleixada dos meus textos! Como vocês sabem, o doc manager do ffnet testa a nossa paciência, e eu sou meio dada à preguiça em se tratando de editar textos aqui.

2) Dei uma sumida, verdade, mas é porque estou tentando equilibrar estudos e lazer (difícil, mas a gente chega lá!). Não abandonei a história, repito: bem ou mal (preferencialmente bem, lógico) pretendo terminar a fic.

3) E responderei a todas as reviews (porque são elas que me movem, claro que pretendo respondê-las!), mas estou com o tempo curtinho. E entre postar um capítulo e responder decentemente às reviews, eu vou postar! Minhas desculpas aos leitores comentaristas (XD), mas eu vou responder as dúvidas que vem me mandando, sim!

Por enquanto é só!

_Enjoy your flight!_

_oOo_

Muitas dúvidas

_Depois do que pareceram horas, Aldebaran levantou os olhos do monitor. Muu olhava para ele, a expressão um tanto ansiosa tomando seus grandes olhos verdes, e o moreno se questionou como é que um garoto de aparência tão inocente como o tibetano conseguia esconder coisas tão absurdas como aquela que acabara de lhe mostrar._

_ Por sua vez, Muu observava a reação do amigo._

_ - Dohko perdeu o visto – Aldebaran afirmou, ainda estranhamente sem emoções._

_ - Sim, perdeu._

_ - Aioros... enterrou uma _pasta_ – o maior continuou._

_ - É o que parece..._

_ - E a irmã de Dohko _caiu_ de uma cachoeira._

_ - Ãhn... exatamente._

_ - E por que tudo isso parece uma conspiração? – o moreno finalmente se exasperou, fitando os olhos do amigo, confuso e agitado. No mesmo instante, Muu pulou sobre ele e tapou-lhe a boca com as duas mãos, alerta._

_ - _Fala baixo_! – ele pediu, olhando para a porta, que permaneceu tão trancada quanto estivera durante o tempo em que Aldebaran leu o e-mail mais perturbador de todos os tempos –_ _Eu _sei_ que é muita coisa pra absorver de uma vez. Mas eu precisava mostrar isso pra mais alguém, e pensei em você._

_ - Pra mim tá muito claro o que tá acontencendo aqui – em outras circunstâncias, ele teria ficado constrangido com a proximidade de Muu, mas naquele momento, tirou-lhe as mãos do rosto, perdido – Dohko está louco. Esse e-mail é completamente absurdo. Imagina se isso chega aos ouvidos do diretor!_

_ Os olhos de Muu se arregalaram, e podia-se ver tensão neles._

_ - Isso _não deve_ chegar aos ouvidos do diretor – o garoto tomou o notebook do amigo e sentou-se na cama de Shaka, que ficava ao lado da sua, encostada do outro lado do quarto – Ainda não._

_ O tibetano abriu algumas pastas e então virou a tela novamente para Aldebaran, que notou fotos de várias páginas do que pareciam ser documentos diferentes escritos em grego._

_ - Esses são os anexos?_

_ Muu assentiu com a cabeça, ainda parecendo alerta._

_ - Não consegui ler todo o material ainda – ele explicou, passando as fotos rapidamente para que o amigo as visse – Mas são três documentos. Um deles é uma ementa de ensino da ISS feita pelo Shion, aparentemente a última que ele fez antes de sofrer o acidente; uma ata da diretoria da ISS, agora sob Saga, revogando a ementa do Shion, bem curta; e o terceiro é um laudo criminalístico que aponta as causas do acidente do Shion há seis anos._

_ Fez-se um breve silêncio, que Aldebaran quebrou, cheio de dúvidas._

_ - Devo perguntar por que o Aioros enterraria esses documentos num lixão? _

_ - Pergunte por que esse laudo diz que o carro poderia ter sido sabotado, ao contrário do que foi divulgado, e quem sabe nós não começamos a entender _por que_ o Aioros escondeu essas coisas._

_ - Meu deus – Aldebaran observava a foto no notebook, em que se liam detalhes técnicos sobre a adulteração do sistema de freios do veículo, a expressão transtornada – Aioros sabia a verdade sobre o acidente do Shion. Será que ele sabia _quem_ sabotou o carro?_

_ - Não sei – Muu respondeu, deixando o notebook sobre a cama e começando a andar pelo quarto – Os últimos que conversaram com Aioros nunca comentaram algo sobre isso, mas o fato é que encomendaram esse acidente e depois maquiaram as suas causas._

_ O tibetano se voltou para o amigo, a expressão preocupada no rosto._

_ - Saga – ele disse com a voz muito baixa – Saga _mentiu_ para toda a imprensa, dizendo que a perícia identificou o outro veículo como causador do acidente de Shion. Por que você acha que o diretor faria isso, Aldebaran?_

_ O moreno percebeu a nota de pânico na voz de seu amigo, e de certa forma, isso o acalmou. Ele se levantou, o corpo voltado para o amigo, os braços cruzados e o semblante pensativo._

_ - Não vamos nos precipitar, Muu – ele disse, como se consolasse o outro – Até onde nós sabemos agora, Saga pode ter escolhido poupar a comunidade e os alunos da verdade por ser chocante demais. Sei que soa ingênuo, mas imagina o quanto não especulariam em cima disso? Não acho que é a postura certa a se adotar nessas horas, concordo com você, mas isso _não quer dizer_ que Saga _realmente_ saiba mais sobre o acidente além disso. Pode ter tomado essa decisão pensando que seria a melhor forma de proteger a escola, sei lá._

_ Muu parecia pouco convencido._

_ - Mas e a ementa e a ata? – ele indagou, a aflição voltando – Vou ler de novo, mas não consegui entender a relação delas com o acidente de Shion. Aioros claramente pensou que esses documentos pudessem provar algo, por isso os escondeu._

_ - O que tem na ata? – Aldebaran perguntou curioso._

_ - Parece ser algo corriqueiro da administração da ISS – Muu respondeu desanimado, dando de ombros – Nela o Saga revogou a ementa do Shion em que se dizia que a escola iria reduzir, nos próximos anos, a quantidade de bolsas de estágio no governo para os estudantes daqui, nada de mais. As datas da ementa e da ata não deixam dúvida de que são documentos verdadeiros, com as assinaturas e tudo..._

_ Aldebaran franziu o cenho, esforçando-se para entender a relação entre o caso e aquelas fotos – porque isso parecia importante para Muu – mas não conseguiu ligar uma coisa a outra. O que interessavam as decisões administrativas da escola?_

_ - Verdade – ele finalmente disse, com um suspiro – Não consigo ver uma conexão entre isso tudo. Mas pelo menos em uma coisa o Shun tinha razão._

_ Ele levantou as sobrancelhas para Muu quando este não deu sinais de entender de imediato sobre o que ele estava falando._

_ - Se o Dohko não estiver louco – ele disse, pensativo e conciliador – E se ele realmente tiver seguido os rastros da pessoa certa, então pode ser mesmo que Aioros tenha sido emboscado, como os meninos sugeriram. _

_ - Só não sabemos ainda por quem – Muu completou, com um pequeno sorriso de alívio por seu amigo finalmente compreendê-lo, e seu olhar sério retornou, eficiente – Mas certamente foi porque Aioros descobriu alguma coisa sobre o acidente de Shion._

_Aldebaran meneou a cabeça em concordância, ainda que duvidasse um pouco da insistência de Muu em envolver Saga naquela história. O fato mais preocupante que começava a dominar seus pensamentos, no entanto, era o suposto desaparecimento de Aioros na explosão do cargueiro. Aldebaran, em seu íntimo, desejava que todas aquelas suspeitas se provassem injustificadas o quanto antes, ou então aquela história poderia se tornar cada vez mais perigosa para todos os envolvidos, inclusive para ele próprio e Muu._

_ Alheio a toda movimentação matinal da rotina da ISS, um garoto praticava lançamentos livres numa das tabelas da Quadra 1. Passava das duas da tarde daquela terça-feira, e portanto a grande maioria dos estudantes se encontrava ou em aulas suplementares ou envolvida nas atividades extra-curriculares dos clubes. O próprio clube de basquete ainda realizava os primeiros testes eliminatórios para o ingresso de novos membros naquela semana, sob a tutela de Aldebaran, e por conta dos testes a céu aberto, a Quadra 1 estava vazia._

_ Aiolia contava com a atmosfera inóspita do lugar para treinar os arremessos em paz, driblando com técnica oponentes invisíveis em movimentos precisos que seriam páreos apenas para os de Aioros. _

_ O garoto errou feio o lançamento ao pensar no irmão. Por alguns instantes, ficou parado dentro do garrafão, respirando ruidosamente por conta do esforço do treino, o quicar da bola ecoando pelo ginásio. Uma olhada rápida no relógio de pulso confirmou que estivera treinando já há pelo menos duas horas seguidas, depois de ter cabulado as aulas do período da manhã. O grego caminhou até a mochila e notou que seu celular registrava várias ligações não atendidas e pelo menos duas mensagens de Muu. Displicentemente, Aiolia largou o celular sem responder ao amigo, enxugou o suor numa toalha e correu para apanhar a bola novamente, quicando-a com mais força do que o necessário. O garoto tinha a intenção de continuar treinando sozinho, até que estivesse cansado demais para pensar em qualquer coisa, principalmente em seu irmão._

_ Aiolia era muito parecido com Aioros, exceto pela cor dos cabelos, que tinha mais claros que os do irmão mais velho. Ademais, o porte físico era o mesmo, e dentro de pouco tempo o caçula igualaria o irmão em altura. O garoto pensou em como estaria a saúde de Aioros na China – se estaria agora tão alto quanto ele depois de tanto tempo sem se verem – e então lembrou-se, com um aperto no coração, do que o diretor lhe dissera na segunda-feira. A embaixada não confirmara ainda, mas, segundo ele, era quase certo que seu irmão estivesse mesmo morto. Os especialistas estavam apenas aguardando os resultados dos exames de DNA feitos em alguns dos materiais humanos encontrados no local da explosão do cargueiro para ter certeza._

_ Urrando, Aiolia arremessou a bola contra a parede com tanta força que ela voltou em sua direção e por pouco não lhe atingiu. Aquilo tudo era demais para ele._

_ - Então você é o Aiolia! – uma voz surpreendeu o grego, vinda da entrada do ginásio, de um garoto que ele não reconheceu – Eu queria muito ter te encontrado antes! Meu nome é Seiya, fiz o teste pra entrar no clube ontem! _

_ - E eu sou o Shiryu, não fiz o teste pro clube – disse um segundo garoto, acenando mais formalmente com a cabeça._

_ Aiolia enxugou rapidamente uma lágrima que escapara de seus olhos e voltou a atenção para os dois pequenos intrusos que interrompiam seu treino solitário, uma ponta de irritação começando a invadi-lo. Tudo o que ele menos precisava era de dois pivetes para lhe encher o saco naquele dia, no auge do seu mau humor._

_ - Que vocês querem? – ele perguntou, dando a entender que lhes dirigia a palavra muito a contragosto._

_ - Ah, bem – Seiya balbuciou diante da falta de cerimônias do veterano – Nada de mais, só conversar. É que você é o capitão do time, e o Muu disse que você tem ficado por aqui pra treinar, aí vim te ver._

_ - O Muu? – Aiolia estranhou o fato de seu amigo conhecer aqueles calouros – Seja como for, se não tiver nada pra dizer, prefiro treinar sozinho._

_ Shiryu franziu o cenho e Seiya fez cara de indignado._

_ - Qual é, disseram que você era legal – ele reclamou sem pensar, ao que Shiryu colocou uma mão em seu ombro._

_ - O Aldebaran disse que você se encontrou com o diretor ontem à tarde – Shiryu disse, a voz controlada e calma – Nós queríamos muito falar com o diretor hoje, mas ele cancelou a reunião que ia ter com o Seiya hoje de manhã, parece que foi viajar. Você sabe dizer quando ele volta?_

_ Aiolia voltou a se surpreender quando o garoto citou o nome de seu outro amigo, mas não fez mais que levantar as sobrancelhas._

_ - Parece que deram azar – ele disse entre dentes, virando as costas para os dois e arremessando a bola, certeiro – O diretor saiu do país e não acho que vai voltar tão cedo._

_ - Mas que droga! – Seiya exclamou, como se tivesse se esquecido da presença dos demais – Até parece que ele pressentiu que a gente vinha e fugiu!_

_ - Garoto, não seja ridículo – Aiolia falou, inesperadamente ríspido – Algumas pessoas têm mais o que fazer, ao contrário de você._

_ - Ah, mas eu espero que você não esteja falando do Saga – Seiya retrucou audacioso, sem absorver a ofensa – Porque eu tenho várias razões pra acreditar que ele anda mentindo pra todos nós!_

_ Se a cena não parecesse tão improvável, Aiolia acreditaria ter visto Shiryu bater com a palma da mão na testa, num gesto de clara reprovação à atitude do amigo. Contudo, o grego já estava bastante irritado para continuar a conversa com os dois calouros._

_ - Não me interessam as suas razões – ele voltou a dizer cortante – Rezem pro Saga ouvir suas baboseiras, mas só vão poder fazer isso quando ele chegar. Até lá, vocês não podem fazer nada._

_ - Mas você não entende! – Seiya praticamente gritou, sob o olhar escandalizado do amigo – É sobre o seu irmão!_

_ - Muito bem, Seiya, acho que já falou bastante – Shiryu interrompeu, um tanto aflito, mas tarde demais._

_ Os olhos de Aiolia se arregaralam. Não importava quem fossem aqueles meninos, nem como conheciam Muu e Aldebaran: o grego não podia suportar ouvir gente estranha falando de Aioros daquele jeito tão descarado._

_ - Cala a boca – ele sibilou, os olhos claros fixos nos de Seiya – Eu não admito que um pivete feito você fale do meu irmão._

_ - Mas não é isso que eu tô dizendo! – Seiya insistiu frustrado, sem parecer preocupado com o fato de Aiolia começar a caminhar rápido em sua direção – Aioros é uma vítima! Tenho certeza que o Saga sabe disso, por isso que precisamos falar com ele!_

_ - Nós não tínhamos intenção de nos intrometer na sua vida – Shiryu interveio, colocando-se entre seu amigo e Aiolia, que se aproximara o suficiente para chutá-lo na cabeça se assim quisesse – Me desculpa se foi isso que pareceu. Nós vamos embora, certo, Seiya?_

_ - Vocês perderam a noção do ridículo?– Aiolia vociferou, e Shiryu teve de contê-lo com uma mão em seu peito – O meu irmão é um foragido e pode estar morto! É essa a única verdade, pivete, vocês não sabem de nada! Fiquem fora do meu caminho!_

_ - Então você acredita que o seu irmão seja mesmo um foragido covarde, como foi divulgado? – Seiya se esticava para empurrar o mais velho, mas Shiryu o impedia – Qual é, por que você não me ouve: nós queremos ajudar! Nós estamos tentando limpar o nome do seu irmão!_

_ - CHEGA!_

_ Antes que Shiryu terminasse de lamentar algo em um japonês baixo, Aiolia os agarrou pelo colarinho e atirou-os ao chão, com uma facilidade que somente o líder do clube, com toda a sua força, poderia ter. Os dois calouros caíram com um baque, gemendo de dor._

_ - Quem vocês pensam que são? – Aiolia caminhava ameaçadoramente próximo aos dois, os olhos como se soltassem faíscas – A porra de um detetive profissional? Acham que sabem mais que eu, que sou o irmão dele? Não me façam perder mais tempo, merda._

_ - Eu tô falando a verdade! – Seiya gritou furioso, ainda no chão – Se você duvida, por que não fala com a Saori? Ela consegue te provar que eu não to mentindo!_

_ Aiolia estava prestes a explodir: não tinham sido exatamente os meses mais fáceis da sua vida e, para piorar, aqueles dois garotos se atreviam a tentar iludi-lo com aquelas falsas esperanças._

_ - Eu já procurei por toda parte! – ele gritou em resposta, a voz que ecoava desesperada pelo ginásio retumbando como um trovão – Eu fiz tudo que podia, me endividei pra procurar ajuda, mas não adiantou, porque Aioros tá morto! Então não venha insinuar que sabe mais do que eu, porque se ainda tivesse algo que eu pudesse fazer pelo meu irmão, acredite, eu já teria feito!_

_ Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas que vinha tentando conter há semanas, mas não iria derramá-las na frente daqueles calouros intrometidos. O grego controlou a respiração com certa dificuldade antes de acrescentar:_

_ - Já tenho problemas demais – a voz dele era baixa e um tanto desconsolada – Só me resta esperar que encontrem... o que sobrou do meu irmão na explosão, e lidar com as conseqüências dos atos dele. Isso é tudo, não tem mais nada. Vão embora, os dois._

_ Seiya abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, mas Shiryu o deteve com um toque, meneando a cabeça. O garoto se levantou e deu um passo na direção de Aiolia._

_ - Eu sinto muito por isso. Foi errado da nossa parte nos intrometermos nos seus assuntos – Shiryu disse com pesar, tirando do bolso um pedaço de papel e o entregando a Aiolia – Mas não estamos inventando nada disso. Esse é o contato da Saori da Fundação Kido, eu pretendia dar para o Saga amanhã, mas vou deixar com você. Se quiser, entre em contato com ela ou com o Tatsumi. Eles sabem mais do que a gente sobre... sobre a situação de Aioros, talvez você queira falar com eles um dia. Sei que deve ser difícil de acreditar, mas não somos só dois pirralhos: acreditamos que exista algo mais no desaparecimento do seu irmão – e a Fundação também._

_ Shiryu ajudou Seiya a se levantar sob o olhar estupefato de Aiolia, cumprimentou-o com um aceno triste e arrastou o amigo para fora do ginásio, deixando o grego sozinho._

_ Não era a primeira vez que lhe davam esperanças de encontrar mais pistas sobre o desaparecimento de seu irmão. Muitos lhe haviam dito antes que existia até mesmo a possibilidade de Aioros estar vivo, mas em nenhuma das vezes isso havia se comprovado verdadeiro, o que só fazia aumentar sua sensação de impotência e desespero. Fora Saga a única pessoa que tivera a coragem de lhe contar a verdade sem temê-la._

_ Também não é que ele quisesse que o irmão estivesse morto: é claro que nada o faria mais feliz do que ver Aioros a salvo. O problema era ter de lidar com a angústia da dúvida. Aiolia apenas queria acabar com a ansiosidade que vinha sentindo naqueles meses fatídicos desde o incidente, que passou a consumi-lo aos poucos. Ele não queria mais sentir esperanças de reencontrar Aioros são e salvo, apenas para depois descobrir que tudo não passava de ilusões – ele não agüentaria continuar vivendo dessa maneira. Por isso havia escolhido acreditar na versão que Saga lhe contara, ainda que fosse uma versão direta, triste e desoladora: era algo concreto. O garoto aprendera que a esperança apenas o machucaria, então passou a evitá-la._

_ Aiolia observou o endereço eletrônico escrito no papel antes de amassá-lo. Ele hesitou em silêncio por alguns instantes, antes de caminhar até a mochila e guardar o pedaço de papel nela, por uma razão que ele preferia ignorar. Ele se sentou no degrau da arquibancada, a testa apoiada nos braços, sem saber em que acreditar ou o que fazer, e desejou que Muu estivesse lá com ele, naquele momento. O tibetano era quem melhor lhe entendia, e talvez pudesse lhe dizer o que fazer. Mas até mesmo dele Aiolia havia se distanciado nos últimos dias, por acreditar que eram as palavras de Saga, ainda que duras, as que curariam seu coração mais rápido._

_ Aiolia permaneceu naquela posição por longos minutos, chorando silenciosa e copiosamente pelo irmão, depois de várias semanas contendo todas as lágrimas, tristezas e solidão que sentia desde que ele desaparecera._

oOo

Fim do capítulo 6.

Enquanto o Deba tenta entender tudo o que o Muu contou, o Aiolia sofre um pouquinho no isolamento. Ele é um carinha tão de bem com a vida, tadinho. E o Seiya foi um pentelho insensível, fala sério! É que ele fica tão enfiado nos próprios pensamentos que acaba adquirindo esse maravilhoso tato de elefante.

Caso tenha ficado difícil de acompanhar a ordem cronológica: os acontecimentos do capítulo 6 antecedem os do capítulo 5 - a ordem foi trocada, daí o itálico nesse capítulo inteiro. Desculpem a confusão... mas é para o bem maior (assim imaginei que fosse, ao menos). Além de favorecer a "aparição" dos douradinhos na ordem, acabou caindo no meu gosto fazer umas inversões no tempo, mas juro que não farei sempre, haha.

E esses montes de documentos que o Muu trouxe no email, hein? Pra que tudo isso, Aioros?

No próximo capítulo, um pouco de Shaka-prodígio-não-ligo-pra-coisas-mundanas (não que ele esteja arrogante... espero!).

Mais uma vez, obrigada por acompanharem a história! Espero que esteja do gosto!

Até a próxima!


	7. Discussões no ambulatório

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

Apenas a título de curiosidade, caso eu acabe não abordando a questão nos próximos capítulos: os alunos que dormem no alojamento da ISS se dividem em pares para cada quarto. As duplas foram alocadas da seguinte maneira:

Junior-1: Seiya e Shun; Saori e garota random.

Junior-2: Shiryu e Hyoga.

Junior-3: Ikki (como os seis foram os últimos calouros a se matricularem na ISS, o Ikki ficou sem colega de quarto – não que ele ache ruim).

Senior-2: Shaka e Muu; Aldebaran e Aiolia; Camus e Cristal; Milo e Afrodite (no andar do Senior-3).

Senior-3: Shura e Máscara da Morte.

Por enquanto é só!

_Enjoy your flight!_

_oOo_

Discussões no ambulatório

Na tarde daquela quarta-feira, o ambulatório principal da ISS estava mais movimentado do que de costume.

Normalmente, não demorava muito até que os primeiros alunos contundidos, doentes e acidentados chegassem à enfermaria procurando remédios, bandagens e, por vezes, atendimento mais específicos – e já no primeiro dia de aula era _esperado_ que houvesse estudantes freqüentando o ambulatório do prédio de aulas.

Isso porque a _Ieró Sanctuary School_ era uma escola para crianças especiais e, ciente da peculiaridade dos estudantes, a direção da escola sempre prezou muito pelo atendimento médico personalizado e de alta qualidade. Parte dos alunos tinha a saúde frágil por definição, sem contar os casos especiais de alunos com determinadas síndromes ou fobias que exigiam cuidados ainda mais especiais. Não por acaso a mensalidade naquela escola era absurdamente alta: toda a equipe de saúde da ISS conhecia de cor os casos dos estudantes mais propensos a convulsões, acidentes e ataques em geral. A equipe médica também estava ciente do comportamento de alguns poucos estudantes que, por conta de seus quadros clínicos, sofriam com súbitas mudanças de humor, quer acarretassem em aumento de agressividade, quer até mesmo em instintos suicidas. Basta dizer que o corpo médico era formado por grandes especialistas em áreas como cardiologia, neurologia e psicologia, muitos dos profissionais sendo até mesmo antigos alunos do próprio sistema _Ieró_ de ensino. Dessa forma, tanto os cuidados quanto o plano de saúde de cada aluno eram impecáveis, e jamais motivo de reclamação de pais e guardiões das crianças que freqüentavam a escola.

Portanto não havia surpresas no fato de o ambulatório já ter começado a receber os primeiros acidentados do ano. O problema era quando os acidentados eram vítimas do ataque de fúria de outro estudante, como era o caso.

Em algum momento daquela manhã, a enfermeira-chefe conduzira os colegas que amparavam dois garotos aparentemente desacordados em macas até a sala de emergências do ambulatório, uma perturbada Marin seguindo-os de perto. Permaneceram a médica, a enfermeira-chefe e os dois garotos na sala por cerca de meia hora até que a primeira deixasse o recinto para informar à secretária do diretor que não haveria necessidade de mover os dois estudantes para a unidade hospitalar do campus, ao menos por hora.

Pouco antes do final das aulas do período matutino, quando a movimentação no ambulatório já diminuíra, a doutora teve um leve sobressalto quando a porta de correr da enfermaria foi aberta, e por ela passou o aluno prodígio do Senior-2, Shaka Veda Vyasa.

- É você, Shaka – ela suspirou, voltando a atenção para a prancheta que carregava enquanto passava de leito em leito – Pensei que fosse mais algum aluno doente ou coisa parecida.

- E eu não podia estar doente? – o garoto perguntou, com um sorriso nos lábios, observando os poucos estudantes que descansavam nas camas da enfermaria.

- Você não vem para cá porque tá doente, só vem mesmo para matar o tempo, certo? – a médica comentou e então mediu o garoto de cima a baixo, estreitando os olhos – E pensando bem, acho que nunca te vi doente ou machucado, Shaka.

O garoto encolheu os ombros, sorrindo discretamente enquanto caminhava até a mulher para tentar ler o que ela escrevia na prancheta, ao que foi instantaneamente repelido, com um muxoxo da doutora.

- Dia movimentado? – ele perguntou, a sobrancelha fina levantada.

- Não que seja da sua conta – a mulher respondeu, deixando a prancheta de lado para colocar o estetoscópio e posicionar sua extremidade sobre o peito de um estudante que dormia numa das camas com os olhos vendados – Mas algumas garotos não começaram o dia tão bem quanto você.

O indiano parou defronte à médica, do lado oposto do leito, esperando que ela terminasse o rápido exame em silêncio. A doutora, assim como o restante do staff da enfermaria, sabia do interesse de Shaka pela carreira médica, por isso estavam habituados às suas constantes visitas ao ambulatório. Não havia o que fazer: o garoto, além de genial, era um curioso nato, e normalmente estava por dentro de todos os assuntos da escola.

- Você não deveria estar na sua aula? – ela perguntou após monitorar alguns dos sinais vitais de seu paciente e registrá-los na prancheta.

- Fomos liberados um pouco mais cedo – Shaka respondeu desinteressado, observando a venda nos olhos do paciente da mulher – O que aconteceu com os olhos dele?

A pobre doutora suspirou novamente, dando-se por vencida: Shaka ficaria até saber de tudo, como sempre.

- Houve um acidente no escritório do diretor hoje cedo – ela disse, mirando o paciente com seriedade – O menino aqui teve um ferimento na testa e desmaiou, mas vai ficar bem.

De fato, Shaka ouvira a balbúrdia causada pelas pessoas que estavam próximas ao escritório no momento em que tudo acontecera, mesmo estando em sua sala de aula, muito distante do epicentro do problema, por assim dizer.

- Mas você disse que o ferimento foi na testa – ele insistiu, examinando o corte fechado com pontos no referido local – O que tem de errado nos olhos dele, então?

- Ainda não sabemos – ela disse, voltando para trás de sua própria escrivaninha, no canto da enfermaria, sempre escrevendo na prancheta – Esse menino foi atingido com um vaso de cristal na cabeça, e apesar de estar lúcido antes de chegar aqui, não mostrou sinais de estar enxergando. Pode ser que o impacto do objeto tenha danificado os vasos que irrigam as retinas dele.

- Em outras palavras, ele pode ficar cego? – Shaka desviou o olhar para ela, repentinamente muito sério.

- Dificilmente – a mulher respondeu, sem perceber o alívio no rosto do indiano – Talvez temporariamente fique sem enxergar, o que pode acontecer em casos de traumas como esses, mas em pouco tempo poderá restabelecer a visão. De todo jeito, ele será encaminhado aos especialistas quando acordar.

Shaka observou por mais alguns segundos o sono do garoto que talvez ficasse cego. _"Temporariamente"_, ele se corrigiu, _"Não vai ser como eu, que provavelmente vou ficar cego de verdade em algum momento"_. O garoto sacudiu os longos fios loiros, como que para espantar os pensamentos funestos que ameaçavam engolfá-lo, e voltou-se para a doutora novamente, o cenho franzido.

- Mas com quem esse menino andou brigando? – ele indagou genuinamente curioso.

- Quem disse que ele andou brigando? – a mulher engasgou no canto da sala ao dizer, como se desejasse omitir essa parte da história.

- Por favor – Shaka pediu, um tanto impaciente – E existe outra razão pra alguém se ferir assim, "atingido com um vaso de cristal na cabeça"? Parece meio forçado dizer que isso foi algum tipo de acidente.

- O outro está lá dentro – a médica desistiu de tentar despistar o garoto e indicou com a cabeça os aposentos internos da enfermaria, geralmente reservados para casos complicados o suficiente para merecer um local mais isolado, e, no entanto, não tão graves a ponto de exigir tratamento especial na unidade central do campus. Mesmo o garoto Shiryu, que levara a vasada na cabeça, havia sido removido de lá havia pouco – Mas não quero que você vá lá, pelo menos por enquanto. Fica quieto aqui um pouco e deixa ele receber as visitas dele em paz.

As sobrancelhas do indiano pularam, como se ele tivesse repentinamente se recordado de algo.

- Então é o Máscara da Morte quem jogou o vaso nesse menino? – ele indagou – É ele quem tá lá dentro?

A médica girou os olhos impaciente.

- Se você sabe, por que é que pergunta? Fica quieto aí e me deixa trabalhar, rapaz.

Shaka não respondeu: nem sequer prestara atenção no que lhe dissera a mulher. O garoto se lembrou de ter visto os veteranos Afrodite e Shura vindo em direção ao ambulatório, e se eram os dois as tais visitas do outro elemento da briga, então ele só poderia ser mesmo o maior perturbador da ordem da escola, Máscara da Morte. E pensar que, dessa vez, ele atacara um calouro... Saga não ia ficar nada feliz com isso, mas provavelmente não ia puni-lo. Ele meneou a cabeça inconformado.

Shaka era naturalmente compreensivo, mas jamais conseguia entender a compaixão de alguém por uma pessoa completamente errada, ou que insistesse em cometer os mesmos erros. Para esse tipo de pessoa, o indiano se recusava a estender sua misericórdia, por assim dizer. Por isso era incapaz de entender porque uma pessoa cruel e deveras desequilibrada como Máscara da Morte podia ainda receber tanta simpatia, inclusive do diretor.

Recentemente, tinha tido problemas semelhantes com Aiolia, que continuava a rejeitar quaisquer das suas tentativas de explicar que não importava como tentassem ver as coisas, Aioros era simplesmente um aluno ingrato que quebrara uma porção de regras e se envolvera em incidentes transnacionais. Aquilo poderia ser duro de aceitar, mas era um fato, e fatos são incontestáveis, ao menos era assim que o loiro pensava. Ainda assim, contrariando a razão, Aiolia se irritara com ele, e, portanto, havia dias que o clima entre eles não era outro senão o pior. O que não deixava de ser uma lástima, na opinião de Shaka, já que Aiolia era um garoto espontâneo, cuja presença lhe agradava.

Shaka se dirigia a uma das janelas ocultas pela cortina de um leito vazio, quando a porta da enfermaria se abriu mais uma vez, e dois garotos entraram por ela. A primeira coisa que seus ouvidos excepcionalmente sensíveis captaram foi a voz alta e descontrolada de um dos garotos que adentravam o recinto.

- Mas que tipo de pessoa faz uma coisa dessas? É um absurdo! Esse cara devia ser expulso daqui! – exclamou um dos garotos mais baixos, aproximando-se do paciente Shiryu.

- Seiya – interveio o outro, de aparência mais delicada – Não adianta nada ficar bravo com ele agora. Você ouviu o que a secretária do diretor disse: tem alguns alunos que têm condições especiais, e esse aí é um que se irrita muito fácil com qualquer coisa que digam pra ele.

- E isso é desculpa agora? – Seiya rebateu, mal humorado – O Shiryu nunca diria nada que irritasse alguém, tenho certeza. Você mesmo vive dizendo que eu devia ter o "tato" dele, não é, Shun?

- Isso é verdade – uma voz rouca, que até então Shaka não havia escutado, soou muito baixa – É porque você é hiperativo desse jeito que não tem sensibilidade às vezes, Seiya.

- Shiryu! – Seiya exclamou novamente, a voz alegre indicando que se esquecera das reclamações prévias – Você acordou! Como se sente?

- Muito sonolento – disse o menino depois de uma breve pausa, com uma tranquilidade invejável – E sem conseguir enxergar, pelo jeito...

- Como assim!

- Deve ter sido o choque do vaso na minha cara. Li uma vez que esse tipo de seqüela é até esperada nesses casos. Dizem que é passageiro...

Shaka não podia ver os meninos na posição em que estava – escondido pela cortina –, mas imaginou que a ausência de resposta do garoto barulhento, o tal do Seiya, significasse que ele finalmente perdera a fala por puro espanto. Como costumava acontecer, sua intuição estava correta.

- Você é frio, Shiryu – Seiya disse numa voz de além túmulo – Consegue ser mais frio que o Hyoga, se quer saber.

- Eu não sou 'frio' – Shiryu retorquiu em voz baixa e cansada – Só uso a lógica e espero estar certo. Não adianta nada eu ficar desesperado agora... Mas falando em Hyoga, cadê ele?

- Ele tá fazendo o teste de admissão para o clube do xadrez agora – Shun informou prontamente, ainda com os olhos arregalados diante da serenidade do amigo – Não espere que ele venha te visitar, Shiryu. Aquilo vai ser um teste beeem longo.

- Xadrez, é? – Seiya comentou – O lado russo dele aflorou?

Depois de um breve instante de silêncio, Shiryu indagou em um tom de incredulidade:

- Como você chega a essas conclusões?

- Mais importante que as digressões do Seiya – o menor dos três atalhou – O que você fez pra levar um vaso na cabeça, Shiryu?

- Não sei – o paciente respondeu intrigado – Qualquer coisa do que eu tava falando com a secretária do diretor deve ter irritado o tal do Máscara da Morte. Ele parecia um demônio de tão fora de si: vocês não queriam estar no meu lugar definitivamente.

- Ah! – fez Seiya, como se tivesse acabado de lembrar de algo importante – É verdade, você também não conseguiu falar com o Saga!

Shaka piscou os olhos rapidamente ao ouvir o nome do diretor. Estava sentindo uma certa dificuldade em acompanhar o raciocínio estranho daquele menino – talvez fosse assim que as pessoas se sentissem quando falavam com ele.

- Fala baixo, Seiya! – Shun pediu, sussurrando.

- Shun, nós precisamos falar com ele ainda essa semana! – Seiya reportou, sem acatar ao pedido do amigo – Sem a ajuda dele, vamos ficar na estaca zero e a Saori não vai conseguir investigar o sumiço do Aioros!

- Eu sei, não tô discordando: só tô pedindo pra você _falar baixo_!

Tarde demais, Shaka notou, quando os passos apressados da médica se fizeram ouvir, adentrando a sala em que os garotos estavam. Era mesmo questão de segundos até que aquela rígida doutora viesse ralhar com os meninos barulhentos que incomodavam os pacientes do ambulatório.

- Sem gritaria aqui dentro, por favor. E você, Shiryu, vai tomar isso aqui pra dormir um pouco. A equipe da unidade central vem te buscar mais tarde – a mulher disse rispidamente ao ministrar um líquido no soro do menino, e então alteou a voz – Shaka, vigia pra mim a enfermaria, volto em meia hora.

O garoto suspirou desgostoso: uma vez denunciado pela doutora, não havia por que continuar escondido dos olhares intrigados dos dois calouros, e revelou sua presença quando a médica deixou a enfermaria, encostando a porta cuidadosamente.

- Ela disse "Shaka"? – Seiya indagou antes de se deparar com o próprio a sua frente e arregalar os olhos – O "aluno prodígio" da ISS?

Shaka levantou uma sobrancelha irritada para a indiscrição do garoto.

- Se quiserem ficar aqui até o fim do intervalo, não fiquem gritando – ele lhe disse, virando-se para a cama de Shiryu, então adormecido – Tem pessoas que fariam bom uso de uma enfermaria silenciosa.

- Ah, é! Eu já vi seu rosto num comercial de tv! – Seiya o interrompeu, como se sequer o tivesse escutado em primeiro lugar – Era uma propaganda da _Ieró_, mas já faz um tempo... Você é bem famoso!

Antes que o indiano pudesse se impressionar com a petulância do pequeno, o garoto chamado Shun se adiantou e lhe dirigiu a palavra sério:

- Então pode ser que você saiba nos dizer – ele começou simpático – É que Aiolia nos disse que o diretor não estará aqui por um tempo. Você sabe quando exatamente ele chega? É um pouco urgente.

- Acredito que vocês conseguirão falar com ele na próxima segunda-feira – Shaka respondeu desconfiado – Mas me intriga a razão de tal conversa com o diretor. Pra que é que calouros como vocês querem tanto falar com ele?

_"E por que é que meros calouros se interessariam por Aioros, de qualquer forma?"_, ele pensou consigo mesmo. Aquilo era o tipo de coisa em que ele próprio costumava se intrometer – culpa da sua natureza curiosa – mas ao menos ele não era um garotinho abelhudo e irritante como aquele Seiya... era muito melhor do que esse menino jamais poderia ser, modéstia à parte. Afinal, não era à toa que era o mais inteligente da ISS.

- Bom, isso... – Shun hesitou, ao que Shaka levantou as sobrancelhas – Desculpa, é particular...

- Pra ser sincero, ouvi vocês dizerem algo sobre "Aioros" – o indiano pressionou, considerando o interesse dos garotos suspeito demais para simples recém matriculados da ISS – Eu presumo que não queiram confrontar o diretor sobre o assunto, certo? Porque vocês sabem, obviamente, que isso é besteira. Além disso, o diretor não gosta de alunos encrenqueiros...

Shaka não se importou com o olhar irritado que Seiya lhe dirigiu: os seus pensamentos estavam todos voltados para o fato de que, recentemente, o caso de Aioros parecia emergir nas conversas que vinha travando com uma freqüência anormal. E aqueles garotos mencionaram Aiolia também. Seria possível que pensassem o mesmo que ele – que Aioros estava vivo? Não, isso já seria um absurdo! Qualquer que fosse o interesse daqueles dois, o mais correto era impedi-los de continuar a agir como tolos naquela escola, para seu próprio bem.

- Aioros será dado como morto pela embaixada dentro de poucos dias, por envolvimento em um acidente na China, isso é tudo que vocês precisam saber – ele voltou a dizer, registrando o choque nos olhares dos garotos – Um conselho: parem de brincar de detetives. Isso pode parecer divertido para vocês, mas com o tempo verão que estão incomodando as pessoas – Aiolia inclusive, se é que se importam com ele. De qualquer jeito, é hora de vocês irem embora. O intervalo vai acabar daqui a pouco.

- Ele tem razão – disse uma voz diferente de todas as que Shaka havia escutado na enfermaria – Vocês dois, voltem pra sala de vocês.

Um garoto alto de cabelos escuros curtos estava parado à porta da enfermaria, atraindo a atenção de todos os presentes, inclusive a de Shaka. O indiano estranhou a altivez do desconhecido, que não parecia ser mais do que três anos mais novo que ele próprio, e franziu o cenho.

- Ikki! – Shun disse, distraindo Shaka de seus devaneios – Você veio ver o Shiryu!

Ikki assentiu com a cabeça, ao passo que Shun e Seiya se dirigiam para a saída da enfermaria, não sem antes lançarem um último olhar para Shaka ao fazê-lo. Os garotos trocaram algumas palavras e finalmente deixaram o recém chegado sozinho com Shaka e os estudantes adormecidos do lugar.

Shaka deu um pequeno passo para trás quando Ikki se aproximou da cama de Shiryu para observar o sono do amigo. Diferentemente dos outros dois, aquele garoto tinha a expressão inescrutável, o que acabava por desarmá-lo em sua tentativa de ler as intenções do garoto. Aquilo parecia promissor, Shaka pensou.

- Acho curioso como os veteranos dessa escola costumam se comportar de um jeito tão estúpido com os calouros – Ikki comentou em voz grave, surpreendendo Shaka – É algum tipo de trote ou vocês são assim mesmo?

- Minha intenção nunca foi ser rude com eles – o indiano disse, as sobrancelhas levemente levantadas em sincera admiração à astúcia do garoto – Se assim pareceu, eu peço desculpas.

A verdade é que sua sagacidade excepcional sempre lhe anestesiara as relações pessoais, já que estava acostumado a não ser completamente compreendido mesmo entre estudantes brilhantes da ISS. Seus amigos mais próximos – Muu e, outrora, Aiolia também – tinham dificuldade em lhe entender em certas ocasiões, que se multiplicaram com o desaparecimento de Aioros. Sozinho, Shaka passou a se proteger, fechando-se em longas horas de meditação no clube de que fazia parte, como forma de preencher o vazio crescente que se formava em seu peito. E aquele garoto Ikki era o primeiro a adentrar seu espaço pessoal em muito tempo.

- Seja como for – Ikki voltou a se pronunciar, dessa vez encarando o indiano – Não gosto de ver gente estúpida implicando com o meu irmão. Você não sabia disso antes, mas fique avisado a partir de agora. O Shun não merece agüentar pessoas assim.

Talvez suas habilidades sociais não fossem das mais respeitáveis, mas Shaka podia dizer que a ousadia nas palavras do mais novo era, a sua maneira, tão rude quanto ele o acusava de ter sido. O indiano, entretanto, estava longe de se abalar.

- Como disse, não tive a intenção de ser 'estúpido' com o seu irmão, nem com o amigo frenético dele – Shaka acrescentou, fechando os olhos – Apenas fiz meu papel como veterano e os alertei sobre o perigo de sair pela _Ieró_ contando mentiras.

Ikki riu desdenhoso.

- Em toda a minha vida, nunca ouvi o meu irmão contar uma mentira – ele anunciou, ao que Shaka franziu o cenho – Seja lá o que meu irmão te disse, era verdade, isso eu te garanto.

- Ikki, não é? – Shaka interrompeu, os olhos estreitos – Sugiro que não seja tão arrogante. Siga o seu próprio conselho: não seja rude e não fale do que não entende. Vá conversar com o seu irmão e veja por si mesmo as besteiras que ele anda pensando. Você é o irmão, então deve conseguir tirar aquelas idéias da cabeça dele.

Por sorte, os dois eram as únicas pessoas conscientes e presentes naquela sala, que transbordava hostilidade. Ikki meneou a cabeça descrente, como se desprezasse o mais velho.

- Saori tinha razão mesmo – ele comentou provocador, como se se recordasse de qualquer coisa que ouvira – Apesar de esta aqui ser a _Ieró_, as pessoas ainda têm a mente fechada.

Aquilo finalmente começara a ofender Shaka. Ele, _mente fechada_? Que disparate! Ikki poderia dizer isso de qualquer estudante daquela escola, _menos_ dele.

- Adoraria conhecer a razão por trás dessa observação sua – Shaka sibilou, a voz melodiosa claramente ameaçadora – Generalizar assim é perigoso, você deve saber.

- Quer saber? – Ikki avançou devagar na direção do mais velho, os olhos brilhando destemidos e sinceros – Do que adianta ser o cara com o QI mais alto do país se você não é capaz de notar que o sumiço de Aioros não passa de uma farsa?

O canto da boca de Shaka estremeceu, e ele fez um movimento involuntário com a cabeça, incomodado.

- Você está delirando, igual ao seu irmão e ao amigo dele – o indiano afirmou sem pestanejar – O próprio diretor já disse tudo o que precisava ser explicado sobre isso, não há por que insistir nesse assunto. O que você está insinuando é um absurdo.

- O que eu estou insinuando é perfeitamente plausível – Ikki arrematou, com um sorriso discreto – E só prova que você não consegue enxergar além do que você mesmo acha que existe. É um jeito limitado e solitário de ver a vida, na minha opinião.

- E por que te interessa tanto a história de Aioros? – Shaka indagou verdadeiramente perturbado pelas palavras do mais novo, mas ainda assim irritado com sua petulância – Está dizendo isso só para me provar que está certo...

Ikki deixou escapar um riso breve e sem alegria.

- Ei, não se coloque em tão alta estima. Eu não ligo pro que você pensa, nem ligo pro Aioros – ele disse, surpreendendo o indiano – Mas ao contrário de você, eu acredito nas possibilidades que outras pessoas levantam, principalmente se é meu irmão quem me diz. Isso me faz uma pessoa potencialmente melhor que você, que fica se apoiando nessa sua cegueira pra não ter que confrontar nem mesmo aquilo que você já deve achar suspeito. É lamentável.

_"Basta disso"_, Shaka pensou transtornado. O garoto não queria admitir que com apenas aquelas palavras, Ikki estava rachando o mundo em que ele acreditava em dois. Mas dizer que ele era solitário – muito mais nos últimos meses do que jamais fora – ou que de certa forma, o fato de sua visão se deteriorar cada vez mais com o passar do tempo o tornasse mais amargo, era algo que alguém que se desse ao trabalho poderia constatar com facilidade. Até lhe admirava notar que Ikki o fizera com tamanha simplicidade, quando tomara a Muu ou Aiolia tanto tempo para fazer o mesmo. Entretanto, dizer que havia a possibilidade de haver algo mais por detrás do caso de Aioros era demais, e isso já começava a sair de seu controle. E admitir que Saga, uma das únicas pessoas em quem vinha se apoiando recentemente, estivesse lhe mentindo sobre o que quer que fosse, fazia seu peito doer de uma forma que nunca pensara que fosse acontecer. Não com ele, Shaka, que sempre soubera enxergar acima dos fatos, com perspicácia inigualável...

- Não fale como se entendesse o inferno que é não poder enxergar – Shaka finalmente se exaltou com o outro, puxando-o pela gola da camisa, como nunca fizera antes. O indiano não fazia o tipo briguento e tampouco se envolvia em confusão, especialmente com calouros, mas aquele não parecia ser um simples novato. A julgar pela resistência a sua afronta, Ikki poderia muito bem derrubá-lo, se assim quisesse.

- O inferno é de onde eu vim – Ikki disse misterioso, agarrando os pulsos de Shaka com mais força do que este poderia ter suposto – Não fale _você_ como se soubesse de alguma coisa.

Num rápido movimento, o garoto deu uma rasteira precisa no indiano e girou-o, libertando-se das mãos de Shaka ao mesmo tempo em que fazia suas costas colidirem com o chão frio da enfermaria.

- Deixe meu irmão em paz – Ikki disse antes de deixar o ambulatório silenciosamente.

Os olhos azuis estatelados, Shaka não conseguiu articular uma palavra, tal era seu espanto. Ele entendera certo: tinha sido arremessado por um calouro que acabara de conhecer? O sinal que indicava o fim do intervalo soou, e Shaka permaneceu estendido no chão por alguns instantes, tentando compreender o que acontecera. Ele não conseguia evitar um sentimento misto de indignação, vergonha e incredulidade, quando a porta deslizou mais uma vez e Shaka ouviu um grito assustado.

- O que você tá fazendo aí, deitado? – Shaka ouviu a doutora dizer ao seu lado, ao ajudá-lo a se sentar. O garoto virou a cabeça para o lado e verificou que a médica voltara acompanhada para o ambulatório.

- Muu, é você – Shaka constatou, direcionando ao amigo um sorriso que há tempos não lhe dava.

- Quieto, Shaka – Muu ordenou um tanto alarmado, ao reparar que o amigo se desiquilibrara ao tentar se colocar de pé, mesmo com sua ajuda – Deita um pouco, você deve ter batido a cabeça.

Mas o sorriso não deixou o rosto do indiano. Na verdade, ele sentia que poderia até mesmo rir de toda a situação, se sua cabeça não estivesse rodando tanto por conta do impacto com o chão. Afinal, não deixava de ser um tanto hilário o fato de um garoto completamente desconhecido ter sido a pessoa que lhe fez enxergar o seu comportamento bizarro dos últimos dias, ainda que não fosse essa a sua intenção. Ikki tinha razão: ele vinha se comportando como um tolo, um tolo cego, que se recusava a aceitar outros pontos de vista que não os dele próprio. Shaka estava cansado daquilo, era hora de parar com aquele tipo de atitude.

- Shaka, que houve? – Muu perguntou ao seu lado, e Shaka percebeu que fora deitado numa das camas da enfermaria – Vim pra ver o Shiryu e dou de cara com você caído no chão. Tá tudo bem com você?

- Nunca me senti mais vivo, Muu – o indiano respondeu sincero, encarando o amigo e recordando as palavras que Ikki acabara de lhe dizer – E estou feliz por te ver de novo. Não quero mais ficar sozinho...

Muu arregalou os olhos um tanto constrangido e murmurou:

- Pra variar, não tô entendendo o que você quer dizer...

- Me faz um favor, Muu? – Shaka pediu sereno, acomodando a cabeça levemente dolorida no travesseiro – Me lembra de te dizer uma coisa importante depois que eu acordar? Acabei de me lembrar... É sobre algo que notei no Saga na segunda-feira. Não me deixe esquecer…

- O que quer dizer? – Muu indagou, parecendo desconfiado e ansioso.

A médica voltou para seu lado, inibindo quaisquer outros comentários entre os dois garotos, e Shaka sorriu para a mulher, desviando o olhar de seu amigo.

- Foi só falar e você me aparece assim, machucado – ela comentou inconformada, cobrindo-o com um lençol – Não precisava fazer isso, Shaka, eu realmente não me importo de você se enfiar na enfermaria todos os dias só para xeretar...

Foi tudo o que o garoto ouviu antes de ser engolfado por uma sonolência repentina. Satisfeito, ele pensou que quando acordasse, poderia confrontar uma certa suspeita junto a Muu, conforme aquele garoto Ikki lhe dissera. E talvez, se fosse perdoado, pudesse voltar à antiga convivência com Aiolia, uma vez capaz de compreender a sua esperança em rever o irmão, tido como foragido.

oOo

Fim do capítulo 7.

Não sei se dá pra reparar, mas eu ainda preciso aprender a escrever melhor outros canones/ships/casais, já que sem saber direito, fica difícil escrever um slash/yaoi bacana, né. Eu pretendo aprimorar o enfoque em casais que não estou acostumada a escrever - aceito sugestões para fics ou capítulos futuros!

Shaka fez com que esse capítulo fosse o mais longo de todos, só dá trabalho, esse loiro! Espero que ele encontro o rumo dele, né? Tomara que ele reveja os conceitos dele sobre o Aioros para o bem do Aiolia!

E quanta violência, não? É um tal de gente apanhando, levando vasada na cabeça, e eles não passam de jovens... (pelo menos não estão perdendo sangue à torto e à direito, né?). Tadinhos, têm muito o que aprender ainda. Ah, e a 'cegueira temporária' pode realmente acontecer - mas não sei se uma vasada seria o suficiente para desencadear esse tipo de male... Isso foi licença poética.

Ikki apareceu todo misterioso e na dele, mas sempre protegendo o maninho dos veteranos malvados. Queria um irmãozão assim pra mim!

Soltarei o próximo capítulo com o mínimo de demora possível! Talvez vejamos mais Hyoga e seu xadrez, talvez vejamos mais Dohko... veremos o que será feito!

Obrigada a vocês, que acompanham a história, mesmo com os atrasos, furos de roteiro e ausência de slash expressivo! Haha!

Até a próxima!


	8. Cuidado com o escorpião

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

Mais um capítulo de _Ieró_ Sanctuary School.

_Enjoy your flight!_

_oOo_

Cuidado com o escorpião

_Em ter, xx/xxx/xxxx, Moderador Fórum [forumwhitehat...] escreveu:  
><em>_De: Moderador Fó [forumwhitehat...]  
><em>_Assunto: [URGENTE] Encaminhem por favor  
><em>_Para: "forumwhitehat..." [forumwhitehat...]  
><em>_Data: Terça-feira, xx de xxx de xxxx, 23:42_

_pessoal, eh o dohko. assim como vcs, fiz parte desse grupo online de discussao d atividade hacker nos ultimos anos. ha tempos q ninguem o acessa, mas tenho esperancas d q alguem do grupo veja esse email a tempo, foi a unica maneira q encontrei d burlar a vigilanciaq montaram ao meu redor._

_to c acesso limitado e nao posso dar mais delalhes, mas preciso q algeum POR FAVOR envie a segunte mensagem pra ahktar.m***.com ou tsallisleo***.com c urgencia. bloquearam minha conta, preciso d pra eles:_

_eh arriscado contar c o escorpiao p aquilo q discuti c muu. ele vai te denunciar pras pessoas erradas, foi o q ouvi hj: não conte c ele. se nao tiver jeito, use o 'en passant' contra ele e talvez vc fique bem._

_os nomes estap sendo registrados e todos estamos sendo vGIADOS, cuidado!_

_muu, vcviu o q te mandei? preste atencao nos detalhes, o culpado esta la e vc sabe quem e_

_por favor alguem encaminhe esse email, e importante. _

***

Eram cinco da tarde e faltava quase um dia para o tão aguardado primeiro final de semana do ano letivo, mas alguns dos estudantes mal agüentavam esperar, muito embora as aulas tivessem apenas começado.

Milo Rouvas caminhava a passos lentos para o dormitório Senior-2, seguindo contra o pequeno fluxo de estudantes que se deslocava de seus quartos para a saída do prédio, a caminho de suas respectivas atividades extracurriculares. O grego se esquivou discretamente de um pequeno grupo de garotos que conversava sem prestar atenção no corredor, e bufou de leve ao constatar que a porta que desejava alcançar parecia trancada.

Não é que não pudesse simplesmente forçar a fechadura (como costumava fazer com a daquela porta em especial), já que essa era uma de suas habilidades especiais. Em qualquer outra ocasião, diga-se de passagem, estaria disposto a sacar seus apetrechos e violar a tranca do quarto que seu amigo Camus dividia com Cristal (sujeito ausente, intercambista siberiano) apenas pelo prazer de estar lá dentro para ver a cara espantada do amigo quando ele chegasse. Aquilo de alguma forma acabava sempre com Camus lhe lançando olhares cortantes enquanto ralhava sobre o quanto isso perturbaria seu colega de quarto Cristal (se ao menos ele passasse mais tempo lá).

Entretanto, naquele dia Milo estava excepcionalmente mal humorado. Desde o começo da semana fizera o possível e o impossível para se eximir de responsabilidades no clube de basquete e no clube de música, mesmo com todos os problemas típicos de começo de ano letivo e os testes intermináveis com um monte de calouros perdidos. Milo havia até mesmo negligenciado os testes do time de basquete, sob a desculpa de que estaria ocupado demais com a seleção de novos guitarristas para a ISS, e lhe custava muito deixar de ajudar Aldebaran. Fizera tudo isso – até entrara em algumas discussões por causa disso – apenas para tentar passar mais tempo com o seu amigo Camus que, por conta de uma longa viagem de férias para a Rússia, não ficara na Grécia com ele.

E agora o grego acelerara os passos em direção ao clube de xadrez, os longos cabelos loiros ondulando pelas costas conforme avançava impaciente. Até já imaginava _com quem_ seu amigo estaria naquele momento, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com Camus na noite anterior.

_- Pela milésima vez, Milo. Sai de cima dos meus livros – ele ouviu o francês reclamar cansado ao seu lado, enquanto abria os olhos devagar, despertando de um sono pesado._

_ Camus acabara de chegar ao dormitório, mas já deveria passar das onze horas da noite. Milo se desculpou com um murmúrio, ajeitando-se entre os livros sobre a colcha, ao mesmo tempo em que se espreguiçava rapidamente, antes de abrir espaço para que Camus pudesse sentar na própria cama._

_ - E aí, ruivo? – ele bocejou, os olhos azuis brilhando alegres – Foi mal pelos livros. É que você demorou pra chegar de novo, aí acabei pegando no sono._

_ Camus suspirou quando Milo tomou de suas mãos um livro que ele tirava da mochila._

_ - Deixa esse livro separado ali em cima depois – ele pediu, dando-se por vencido ao indicar o criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama – Vou precisar dele para amanhã._

_ Milo folheou as páginas do livro – um introdutório entitulado "Meu Sistema", de autoria de algum mestre enxadrista que seu amigo admirava – e voltou-se para ele, os olhos grandes e sinceros._

_ - Vai dar aulas particulares de novo? É por isso que tem chegado tarde todo dia depois do clube de xadrez?_

_ - _Oui_ – Camus fez, um pequeno sorriso se formando nos lábios. Milo teve de se concentrar para parecer chateado, diante da expressão suave no rosto do amigo que tanto lhe acalentava._

_ - Quer dizer que tá me trocando pelos calouros!_

_ - Non seja bobo, Milo – Camus sorriu, atirando a camisa que usava no amigo e se debruçando sobre a cômoda para pescar o pijama – Só por um calouro, na verdade._

_ - Que parte disso era pra ser um elogio? – o grego protestou ao dobrar a camisa do amigo, como já havia aprendido a fazer durante os anos de convivência (Camus era perfeccionista e não admitia qualquer sinal de amassado em suas roupas)._

_ - Não era para ser um elogio também – Camus comentou sereno, tirando a camisa debilmente dobrada das mãos do amigo para fazê-lo ele mesmo – O garoto tem muito talento. Lembra a mim, quando era menor._

_ - Muito humilde – Milo levantou as sobrancelhas para o amigo, que deu de ombros, corando de leve – Pra você dizer isso, o pirralho deve ser muito bom mesmo._

_ - E é – o francês se apressou em responder, como que envergonhado pelo átimo de arrogância – Creio que em pouco tempo vá se tornar um membro forte da equipe, talvez me supere bem rápido._

_ - Isso é impossível – Milo afirmou com a convicção de uma criança persistente, fazendo o amigo sorrir, ainda que meneasse a cabeça._

_ Os garotos permaneceram alguns momentos em silêncio, enquanto Camus terminava de desfazer a mochila, organizando seu material meticulosamente sobre o criado-mudo, e Milo voltava a se deitar na cama do amigo, tomando o cuidado de não esbarrar nos livros recém empilhados perto de suas pernas._

_ - Mas Camus – Milo chamou, a voz estranhamente séria, os braços cruzados sob a cabeça, que olhava para o teto – Existem boatos sobre uns calouros que vieram do Japão. Parece que eles andaram perguntando por aí sobre o Aioros, inclusive pro Muu, pro Aldebaran e pros outros._

_ Camus continuou arrumando seus pertences em silêncio, ciente de que por "outros" Milo se referia a Aiolia, o amigo com que o grego brigara. _

_ - Eu realmente não quero prejudicar o Muu e o Aldebaran por se envolverem com esses pirralhos, então não vou dizer nada sobre isso ao Saga – Milo prosseguiu na ausência de resposta do amigo – Mas diz que você não vai chegar perto desses calouros, Camus._

_ Os dois garotos se encararam apenas por milésimos de segundo, mas o francês soube, assim que seus olhos deixaram o rosto do amigo, que sua expressão o traíra._

_ - _O seu calouro é um desses pirralhos!_ – Milo bufou ao se levantar novamente, os olhos incrédulos fixos na expressão quase culpada do amigo – Não acredito nisso! Você faz de propósito pra me deixar louco!_

_ - Eu já falei que o fato de eu ter decidido ser o tutor desse menino não tem nada a ver com esse problema do Aioros – Camus se defendeu, franzindo as sobrancelhas diante do comentário estapafúrdio do amigo – E o menino é disciplinado, não parece nada com isso que você disse, Milo._

_ Mas o grego não parecia ter escutado, como se o seu dilema interno o acometesse de uma repentina enxaqueca, que o fazia sacudir a cabeça para os lados dramaticamente, as mãos nas têmporas. _

_ - Não importa, se o Saga souber, pode vir pegar no seu pé – ele murmurou um tanto preocupado, quase que para si mesmo, ao que Camus rolou os olhos._

_ - Milo: chega – ele disse austero – Você não tem que se preocupar com Saga desse jeito, nem precisa lhe dizer nada. Acho até muito estranha essa sua lealdade a ele, por que isso, se vocês quase nunca se falam?_

_ - Porque ele tem razão sobre o Aioros! – Milo se exasperou com a deliberada incompreensão de Camus – Porque o que é certo é certo, o que é justo é justo! Qual é o grande mistério?_

_ - Pra mim, isso tudo é por causa da sua briga idiota com o Aiolia – Camus comentou calmo, os braços cruzados de frente para Milo – Vocês são dois idiotas. Mas pelo menos Aiolia não sai por aí dedurando os amigos pra ninguém. Sim, Milo, porque é o que me parece que você tá fazendo: dedurando os amigos pra um cara com quem você nem se importa de verdade._

_ - Eu não... – Milo tentou argumentar, mas Camus sacudiu a cabeça novamente, calando-o._

_ - Admiro o seu jeito seguro e o fato de você ser capaz de acreditar em algo assim, com tanta força – ele disse, num tom mais ameno, mas ainda severo – Mas eu acho que você está se precipitando demais, confiando no diretor para justificar uma discussão com um amigo. Então amanhã talvez eu volte mais cedo para o dormitório (não destrua a minha fechadura de novo), caso tenha terminado as aulas particulares com o menino. Mas eu não vou abrir mão de ensiná-lo por conta do problema dos outros._

_ Nesse momento, o garoto chamado Cristal entrou no quarto, e tudo o que sentiu foi uma atmosfera gélida pairando entre os dois amigos, um de frente para o outro. O recém chegado mordeu o lábio, sem saber se voltava por onde viera ou se dizia alguma coisa, quando Milo passou por ele em direção à saída, depois de fitar os olhos do francês intensamente, um quê de mágoa e frustração no olhar._

Se o seu humor já não era o melhor quando partiu do dormitório, o estado de espírito de Milo só fez piorar quando ele finalmente chegou à sala que o clube de xadrez ocupava no prédio de atividades didáticas. Ao correr a porta silenciosamente, deparou com uma sala vazia a primeira vista, banhada pela forte luz alaranjada do ocaso que adentrava pelas grandes janelas. Exceto que a sala não estava tão vazia quanto a princípio lhe parecera. Sentados à mesa mais próxima do quadro negro estavam dois garotos de ascendência oriental. Possivelmente dois _calouros_...

- Quem são vocês? – Milo perguntou desconfiado ao adentrar a sala, registrando, com alguma satisfação, o sobressalto dos dois meninos, que não haviam percebido a sua chegada.

- Eu sou o Seiya – disse o menor dos dois sentado sobre a superfície da mesa, apontando em seguida para o colega que apenas se apoiava nela, os braços cruzados – Esse é o Shiryu. Somos novos aqui.

- E você – o menino chamado Shiryu disse em voz baixa, colocando-se de pé enquanto observava Milo atentamente – Você deve ser 'o escorpião'?

O grego estreitou os olhos para o garoto, tocando inconscientemente o desenho de um escorpião escarlate tatuado em seu antebraço direito. O novato tinha um dos olhos cobertos por um curativo, e certamente não teria conseguido enxergar o desenho de sua tatuagem àquela distância. Como ele poderia saber o seu apelido?

- Vocês são membros do clube de xadrez? – ele voltou a indagar, a voz levemente autoritária.

- Não – Seiya respondeu despreocupado – Mas estamos esperando um. Assim que o Hyoga voltar, vamos embora.

_"Quer dizer que Camus já foi... Nos desencontramos"_, Milo pensou antes de lançar um olhar fulminante para os meninos, desejando que eles fossem embora logo e o deixassem sozinho. Poucos segundos se passaram antes que a porta se abrisse novamente, e por ela entrassem um garoto loiro de aparência abatida e um menino de cabelos castanho claros.

- Vamos embora, o Hyoga precisa descansar – o garoto de cabelos castanhos começou a dizer antes de notar a presença de Milo.

- Acho que foi a derrota mais humilhante que já sofri até hoje – Hyoga se lamentou pesaroso, observando o tabuleiro de xadrez em cima da mesa, sem cumprimentar o veterano. O jovem loiro apanhou um livro em cima da mesa, mas antes que virasse as costas para sair da sala com os amigos, Milo o interceptou.

- Então é você o calouro enxadrista – ele disse com um sorriso, impedindo a passagem do menino ao estender o braço do escorpião carmesim a sua frente – Jamais adivinharia, se dependesse da cara de acabado que você tá fazendo agora.

- Não posso fazer nada – Hyoga comentou, franzindo o cenho para a tatuagem e, em seguida, para os olhos argutos do grego – Meu professor é simplesmente muito melhor que eu no xadrez. Quem é você?

- Ele é 'o escorpião' de quem o moderador do meu antigo fórum falou, não tenho dúvidas – Shiryu interveio, a voz baixa, mas não o suficiente para Milo não escutar – Não temos nada a dizer a ele.

O grego quase riu diante da seriedade do jovem Shiryu, mas se conteve.

- Tem razão, não tem nada a me dizer – Milo disse, afastando-se o suficiente da porta para permitir que os meninos saíssem por ela – Nem eu a você. Podem ir embora. Só quero que o Hyoga fique.

Os quatro garotos arregalaram os olhos e cochicharam qualquer coisa muito baixo entre si, antes de voltarem a encarar um Milo incomodado e aparentemente ofendido por ter sido ignorado.

- Podem ir na frente, eu alcanço vocês mais tarde – Hyoga finalmente anunciou, fazendo Milo rolar os olhos ligeiramente.

- Não se esqueça do... do e-mail que eu te mostrei – Shiryu murmurou para o loiro antes de ir embora, fechando a porta atrás de si. Fez-se silêncio na sala por alguns segundos.

- Diga uma coisa – Milo caminhou até o garoto, de costas para as janelas e para a luz que entrava por elas – Você é um dos calouros que tá especulando sobre a fuga de Aioros?

Se os olhos arregalados do mais novo fossem qualquer indicação, Milo diria que seus piores temores haviam acabado de se concretizar.

- O que vai fazer? – Hyoga perguntou prontamente, a voz trêmula – Vai me mandar parar?

Era o que Milo gostaria de fazer – mandar o garotinho cair fora. Até que o menino tinha coragem, se era capaz de confrontar um veterano daquela forma, mas isso não significava que deixasse de ser uma ameaça. Quem quer que apregoasse escola afora uma versão diferente da que fora divulgada sobre a fuga de Aioros certamente não passava de um arruaceiro com mania de conspiração. Mas ele sabia que Camus não ficaria nada feliz se o seu pupilo mais promissor fosse corrido do clube antes de começar a freqüentá-lo direito. Muito a contragosto, o mais velho suprimiu um rosnado irritado e deu as costas ao menino. Puxando uma cadeira, ele começou a reorganizar as peças do tabuleiro de volta à posição original.

- Vamos, quero ver como você joga – o grego surpreendeu um olhar de aflição no rosto do mais novo antes de acrescentar incrédulo: – Mas se você me disser agora que não consegue lembrar de cabeça a disposição das peças desse jogo, então nem precisa se dar ao trabalho. É um jogador de meia-tigela.

- É claro que eu me lembro – Hyoga murmurou, puxando uma cadeira defronte ao grego – É impossível esquecer do ponto crítico em que Camus me deixou nessa partida.

O mais novo ajudou a reposicionar as peças habilmente, e em poucos segundos, haviam decidido que Milo jogaria com o rei preto e Hyoga, com o branco. Os primeiros lances foram rápidos, sempre com Hyoga hesitando antes de mover as peças, e Milo fazendo-o sem ao menos permitir que o relógio marcasse dois segundos de tempo de jogada transcorridos. Era como se ambos estivessem jogando modalidades diferentes de xadrez, em que o pequeno russo movia as peças com apreensão, enquanto o grego jogava no ritmo de speed chess.

A partida nem bem começara e Hyoga já havia perdido três peões para uma mesma tática do grego, valendo-lhe alguns suspiros exasperados do último. O grego tratava de revidar em jogadas rápidas, uma mão movendo as peças negras e batendo no relógio, a outra apoiando a cabeça, na mais perfeita personificação do tédio. Xadrez _realmente_ não era seu hobby favorito, mas não havia escolha: tinha de saber o quão bom era aquele garoto para poder admiti-lo como discípulo de Camus.

- Sua vez – Milo apressou, batendo o pé direito freneticamente ao notar que o adversário se demorava mais naquela jogada. O grego ergueu os olhos entediados para Hyoga apenas para descobrir que era encarado, um brilho sagaz nos olhos azuis do menor, como se ele tivesse acabado de descobrir algo importante.

- Mas que... – Milo começou a dizer, registrando o movimento do menino, os olhos arregalados – _Você é burro, _Hyoga? Quer perder todos os peões?

Milo removeu com violência outra peça branca do tabuleiro, mas os olhos do pequeno continuaram firmemente alocados no rosto de seu adversário.

- Milo, não é? – Hyoga disse, a voz baixa – Eu já vi esse tipo de jogo. Usar o _en passant _tantas vezes seguidas logo na abertura é bastante arriscado, não é todo mundo que consegue sustentar a configuração do tabuleiro depois disso.

Milo se remexeu quieto em sua cadeira, creditando mentalmente o garoto por reconhecer nas suas jogadas a influência de Camus, mestre na jogada de nome francês, os _en passants _sucessivos na primeira fase da partida. Talvez sua admiração pelo menino tivesse durado mais se o garoto não começasse a copiar aquela tática, expondo suas peças imprudentemente como conseqüência.

- Pare de me imitar e vá salvar seu rei – Milo disse, colocando o rei branco em cheque, uma pontada de irritação transparecendo por conta das muitas hesitações do menino. Afinal, Camus e ele haviam discutido tanto para que, no final das contas, o discípulo do ruivo fosse um garotinho indeciso e sentimental como o Hyoga? O menino estava mais para Bolshoi do que para Botvinnik (1)! Era irritante saber que aquele era o menino que Camus protegia, apesar de o garoto ser um contratempo para o caso de Aioros; mas era ainda mais enfurecedor pensar no quão desapontado aquele pivete deixaria o seu amigo, caso continuasse a adotar aquela postura ridiculamente derrotista diante de simples partidas de reconhecimento como aquela.

- Não vai reagir? Vai desistir assim? – ele perguntou, ao que o garoto abaixou a cabeça, mordendo o lábio.

- Eu perdi... – Hyoga anunciou frustrado após poucos segundos, e antes que voltasse a erguer os olhos, sua cabeça foi empurrada por um tapa do grego.

- Mas vai desistir mesmo? – Milo insistiu, de pé do outro lado da mesa, parecendo inconformado – Ainda dá pra continuar, olha direito. Esse tipo de xeque tem solução!

Hyoga fitou o tabuleiro resignado, antes de retrucar, mal humorado:

- Não adianta. Disseram que se eu não vencesse essa partida com _en passant_ eu não conseguiria te vencer. E assim não vou conseguir vencer o Camus, e ele nunca vai me levar a sério.

- Que bobagem é essa? – Milo não sabia nem por onde começar: se pela suposição ridícula de que um movimento secundário de xadrez pudesse derrotá-lo, ou se pela aparente falta de força de vontade do menino – Você não entendeu nada do que Camus te ensinou? Sabe quantas vezes já vi o Camus adotar um novato desse jeito? Antes de você, só uma! E você me desiste agora, mesmo sabendo o tanto que Camus acredita no seu potencial? Devia sentir vergonha.

Era bem verdade que ele jamais saberia a localização do clube de xadrez se não fosse pelo amigo francês. Camus lhe ensinara técnicas comuns de jogo, e o grego demonstrara surpreendente facilidade em dominá-las. Opostas, as personalidades de Milo e Camus se complementavam, de modo que o grego não podia deixar de considerar que a pessoa respeitada por Camus não podia ser nada menos que uma pessoa de valor. Só que aquele menino teimava em não deixar lapidarem seu talento...

- Vamos fazer o seguinte – Milo recomeçou, tentando parecer menos agressivo – Porque Camus é meu amigo, vou ajudar você. Se conseguir me colocar em xeque, eu esqueço sua obsessão pelo Aioros. Senão, vou perseguir você e os seus amiguinhos enquanto estiver aqui, entendeu?

Hyoga retesou as costas, levantando a cabeça com os olhos estreitos na direção do oponente.

- Nunca fizemos nada a você. Por que você perseguiria a gente? – Hyoga sibilou.

- Porque vocês querem mexer no que tá certo – Milo respondeu sem pestanejar – A não ser que você coloque o rabinho entre as pernas agora e vá embora...

Milo sorriu ao ver os olhos do garoto brilharem de raiva.

- Você não vai prejudicar os meus amigos – Hyoga disse convicto, e então moveu um bispo ousado para perto de uma torre preta.

A partir desse momento, o pequeno russo pareceu reaver a vontade de ganhar, e a partida mudou, tornando-se mais dinâmica e mais complicada para as peças negras. Agora Milo gastava quase minutos inteiros antes de fazer seus movimentos, numa reviravolta impressionante que só podia sinalizar a genialidade até então velada de Hyoga e sua tática pessoal. E o menino não dava sinais de se abalar com as jogadas agressivas de Milo, ao contrário: parecia que quanto mais o grego insistia em lhe dominar, mais o jogo parecia favorecer as peças brancas.

Milo se distraíra olhando disfarçadamente para Hyoga, pensando no quão semelhante a Camus ele era uma vez concentrado no jogo, quando a voz altiva do pequeno chamou sua atenção.

- Xeque – ele anunciou, os olhos afiados no rosto sério.

O grego olhou abismado para o tabuleiro, o rosto levemente corado. _"Como é possível?"_, ele pensou alerta, sem sequer piscar, _"Eu teria percebido as jogadas... como ele conseguiu?"_.

- Vai nos deixar em paz agora? – uma vez mais, Hyoga tirou-o de seu torpor, a voz ansiosa.

Com o orgulho um tanto quanto ferido, Milo desviou o olhar do tabuleiro que fixava para o rosto irresoluto do menino que se levantara a sua frente.

- Camus disse que você era bom – ele admitiu com um nó na garganta, elevando o braço tatuado e apontando para a saída – Vai embora logo, antes que eu mude de ideia.

Sem entender bem o que se passava, o garoto obedeceu ao mais velho, temendo que este cumprisse com a ameaça. Não por isso deixou de sorrir triunfante para Milo antes de deixá-lo sozinho na sala do clube de xadrez, tentando entender como se deixara enganar por um calouro.

Não haviam se passado mais do que segundos quando um rapaz adentrou a sala tão silencioso quanto as sombras que começavam a invadi-la, os longos cabelos no mesmo tom das nuvens avermelhadas que se viam pelas janelas.

- Bem feito – Camus cruzou os braços, a voz calma, sem fazer caso do espanto do amigo, que não o ouvira entrar – Eu _disse_ que o Hyoga tinha potencial.

O grego mirou a silhueta do amigo se aproximar da mesa e deslocar uma torre negra no tabuleiro, de modo a proteger o rei negro das peças adversárias. Milo soltou um longo suspiro, acometido de uma leve pontada de mau-humor, antes de levantar os olhos para Camus. Não era do seu feitio _jogar na cara _das pessoas as suas falhas, a não ser quando tentava acobertar uma satisfação muito grande por se provar correto sobre alguma coisa.

- Quando cheguei ao dormitório e não o encontrei, pensei mesmo que tivesse vindo até aqui judiar do meu aprendiz – ele disse, indicando a saída com a cabeça, um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios – Mas devo dizer que fiquei impressionado com a sua atitude. Pensei que fosse acuar o menino, mas você deixou ele ir embora sem problemas.

- Que mais eu ia fazer? – Milo respondeu resignado ao se levantar – Você ia ficar puto comigo se eu não fizesse isso.

- Claro que eu ia – Camus levantou as sobrancelhas e Milo sentiu como se tivesse acabado de levar um soco no peito – Mas mesmo assim, não faz o seu estilo engolir o seu orgulho desse jeito. Como foi perder pra um calouro?

- A culpa é sua – o grego se ofendeu com a frieza do ruivo, argumentando incoerentemente – Eu até tava bem inclinado a fazer o moleque pedir água, mas aí os _en passants_ dele me fizeram lembrar de você, e pensei que você ia me dar um gelo se eu mexesse com ele. E depois o Hyoga ficou animadinho, jogou sério, e quando eu vi, tinha tomado xeque.

O grego continuaria emburrado por mais tempo se não ficasse chocado o suficiente com a risadinha discreta que Camus deixou escapar logo em seguida. Normalmente, o francês não expressava seus sentimentos com tanta facilidade tantas vezes num único dia.

- Quanta teimosia – ele comentou, os lábios compreensivos delicadamente curvados num pequeno sorriso, fazendo o coração de Milo acelerar – Eu acho que você não fez isso só por minha causa. Você não quer admitir, mas também acabou notando que o menino é mesmo sincero e competente, não estou certo? E eu agradeço por você reconhecer isso.

Milo fitou abobalhado a expressão de genuína gratidão de Camus e, antes que se desse conta do que fazia, apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele e resvalou os lábios suavemente sobre a boca trêmula do francês, antes que ele pronunciasse palavra. Um tanto confuso e ansioso, Camus inspirou dolorosamente forte o perfume do amigo, enquanto sentia o calor de seu corpo nos lábios, antes de empurrá-lo para longe de si.

- Quer parar com isso? – o dito francês, completamente constrangido, repeliu o grego num misto de surpresa, raiva e timidez, o coração disparado – Que mania mais bizarre...! Pra que você faz essas coisas?

- Eu... – Milo experimentou dizer, sem nem ficar vermelho ou desgrudar os olhos do rosto do amigo, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, como se também tentasse entender porque agia daquela forma – É que você fala essas coisas e fica parecendo cena de filme, então...

- _Cena de filme_? – Camus repetiu bravo, olhando agitado para os lados e ajeitando as vestes e os cabelos inconscientemente – Sabe o que isso parece?

Sem querer, Milo começou a sorrir, ainda que estivesse algo desapontado pela rejeição espontânea de Camus. Como que por força de hábito, Milo sempre tentava roubar beijos do amigo nas horas menos apropriadas, porque descobrira que as reações de Camus eram _meigas_ demais e deixavam uma sensação boa em seu peito. Milo não se lembrava de quando isso começara, mas o francês _sempre _o repelia, apesar de corar violentamente em todas as ocasiões antes de fazê-lo. Para o grego, não havia tristeza que resistisse à visão de um Camus corado, que falhava miseravelmente em tentar parecer calmo e racional.

- Não sei – Milo sorriu inocentemente, dando de ombros – O que isso parece?

- Parece... – Camus se calou, corando ainda mais, sem conseguir encarar o grego, e então lhe deu as costas, caminhando para fora do recinto – Nada. Vamos embora.

- _O que _você ia dizer que parece, Camus? – Milo insistiu malicioso, seguindo-o pelo corredor – Coisa de casal? De namorados?

- _Nada_, não parece nada. Chega de falar disso, _oui_? – o ruivo rebateu correndo os dedos discretamente pela boca, e interrompendo o movimento assim que se deu conta do que fazia.

Milo sorria abertamente ao observar as longas madeixas ruivas balançarem a sua frente. Não restava qualquer dúvida de que a única pessoa que o tinha na palma da mão na ISS não era Saga, ou Aioros, Aiolia, ou qualquer outro que não Camus. Se alguém desconfiasse de sua adoração por ele, poderiam chantageá-lo como quisessem, que o grego seria incapaz de magoar o amigo de qualquer forma.

Por sorte, até então ninguém desconfiava dos seus sentimentos, nem mesmo o próprio Camus. Era o que Milo pensava, um tanto aliviado por não ter o ponto fraco revelado aos seus desafetos, um tanto angustiado por ter de manter o segredo que a duras penas era obrigado a manter.

(1) Referência às bailarinas do Teatro de Bolshoi russo, e ao exímio enxadrista russo Mikhail Botvinnik. É, o Milo esculacha o pobre cisne.

oOo

Fim do capítulo oitavo.

Ficou meio grande. Não sei por que, mas os capítulos têm ficado mais compridos...

Não sou mestre em xadrez (quem dera!), só tentei incorporar os elementos dele na história da melhor forma possível. En passant é um movimento próprio dos peões no xadrez; é simplesmente o ato de tomar uma peça adversária sem ter de posicionar o peão em sua posição. Caso queiram saber mais: .org/wiki/En_passant. Sim, uma explicação do Wikipedia é satisfatória pra quem quiser entender basicamente o que é essa tática.

Agora, por que o Dohko diria que o 'en passant' deveria ser usado pra dobrar o Milo? Será que o Dohko desconfia do que o Milo sente?

... Gente, era pra ser uma metáfora... i_i tentarei esclarecer isso mais pra frente...

Estou atrasada com as atualizações! No entanto, posso afirmar com segurança que não vou abandonar a história.

Quero voltar com o conteúdo conspiratório e investigativo o quanto antes! Estou ansiosa pra colocar a Saori e outros personagens na história. Acredito que quando eles aparecerem, talvez, a trama fique mais clara!

Agradeço a todos os leitores e a todos os comentários recebidos até agora! Espero que continuem gostando da história!

Até a próxima!


	9. O legado de Aioros

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

Mais um capítulo de _Ieró_ Sanctuary School. A história começa a ficar complicada, isso logo se vê pelo comprimento dos capítulos! Sinto muito pela extensão!

_Enjoy your flight!_

_oOo_

O legado de Aioros

- Shura! Shura, sabia que você ia estar aqui.

O garoto em questão permaneceu tão imóvel quanto antes de ouvir seu nome, apenas o movimento dos olhos denunciando que ouvira o chamado.

- O treino de esgrima acabou agora a pouco – Shura disse para Shiryu, que recuperava o fôlego à porta do Ginásio I – Você chegou atrasado.

Era o final das atividades extra-curriculares da tarde, mas o espanhol ainda empunhava a sabre usada nos combates quotidianos. Recolhendo o braço que levava a arma, Shura deu as costas ao menino e dirigiu-se à arquibancada, onde jaziam vários porta-floretes, ali deixados pelos membros do clube que já haviam ido embora. Era sempre o último a deixar o clube, sempre lhe cabia a tarefa de organizar o material que os demais deixavam espalhados por aí.

- Eu tive que faltar – Shiryu explicou, caminhando até o veterano, apenas uma alça da mochila sobre os ombros – Tive que tratar de um assunto urgente...

- E você faltou ao treino de kung fu antes da esgrima.

- Ah – o japonês corou de leve – Era urgente também.

Shura suspirou antes de apanhar um punhado dos floretes e se voltar para o calouro: talvez estivesse cobrando demais dele, afinal, as atividades do clube tinham acabado de começar. E Shiryu parecia ter muito potencial para ambos os esportes, quer Máscara da Morte quisesse ou não, ele pensou, lembrando do amigo ainda em observação na enfermaria.

- Não importa – Shura disse em tom monótono – Tente não faltar mais, é só.

Shiryu assentiu com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que o espanhol fazia menção de se retirar para o almoxarifado do ginásio. Entretanto, antes de fazê-lo, voltou o olhar para o menor, parecendo esmorecer quase que imperceptivelmente.

- O seu olho, como está?

- Bem... – Shiryu respondeu, o cenho levemente franzido – Eu te disse na enfermaria que minha visão está voltando rápido, não é? Já tô bem melhor.

- Bom – as feições do espanhol endureceram de leve, e ele voltou a dar as costas ao calouro – Bom, então eu o vejo semana que vem.

- Só um instante, Shura! Eu vim exatamente pra falar com você sobre algo.

- Pode dizer – ele respondeu sem deter os passos – Depressa, se puder.

Shura agia como se estivesse sendo deliberadamente difícil, talvez até como se tentasse espantar o menino de uma vez. No entanto, por mais que o espanhol houvesse detectado algum sinal de impaciência no jovem japonês, ele parecia estar longe de querer deixá-lo em paz.

- Tenho uma mensagem do Aioros pra você.

Os olhos escuros de Shura se arregalaram instantaneamente, a frase ecoando no ginásio vazio para dentro de si. O garoto se virou rápido para Shiryu, a voz austera contrastando com a expressão um tanto desconcertada.

- Do que você tá falando? O único Aioros que eu conheço já –

- Bem, não pode estar morto, não é? – Shiryu acrescentou em tom de quem pede desculpas pela própria audácia – Se ele te deixou uma mensagem que acreditamos ser recente, morto não pode estar.

A irritação do espanhol era aparente quando ele ergueu a mão livre do lado do corpo, incrédulo como se estivesse diante de um caso perdido, antes de se afastar novamente.

- Que piada de mau gosto.

- Me escuta, Shura – Shiryu se adiantou, bloqueando a passagem do outro com o próprio corpo, a voz estranhamente inquieta – Não estou delirando, nem nada do tipo: estou falando sério. Eu nunca brincaria com uma coisa dessas sabendo o quanto isso pode te afetar...

- Em que mundo você vive, Shiryu? Não ouviu todo mundo comentar? A explosão do navio _matou_ o Aioros – o mais novo foi interrompido sem delongas por um Shura enfurecido – Você não me conhece, é só um calouro. Não diga que sabe de nada do que me afeta ou deixa de afetar, entendeu?

Aquela conversa estava tomando um rumo desconfortável para o espanhol, que sempre se esforçava para não pensar no que fizera a Aioros na última vez em que se falaram: tinha que acreditar que agira correto, _"eu agi certo"_, ele buscava se convencer intimamente. Era o que Saga lhe dizia quando duvidava de si mesmo. _"Foi para o bem de Aioros"_.

Shura espantou tais pensamentos e esbarrou no menor com um tranco forte, forçando o seu caminho até a pequena sala aberta a sua frente, a pulsação acelerada. No instante seguinte, porém, sentiu como se o seu coração tivesse repentinamente parado de bater.

-_"... Essa é a minha última chance"_ – disse uma voz abafada logo atrás de si, uma voz que Shura reconheceria em qualquer circunstância como pertencendo ao seu querido amigo Aioros.

- _O que é isso_? – o garoto gritou, assustando Shiryu, que segurava um aparelho nas mãos, de onde parecia provir a gravação da voz de Aioros – _Desliga isso AGORA!_

O som do aparelho foi substituído pelos estrépitos dos floretes que caíam ao chão, quando Shura os largou e se aproximou de Shiryu, agarrando o seu colarinho, quase fora de si.

- Por que você tem uma gravação do Aioros? – ele lhe indagou, as mãos e a voz igualmente trêmulas – O que você quer com isso?

- Eu sinto muito – Shiryu fechou os olhos, os braços aos lados do corpo – Não era pra ser tão repentino assim, mas eu precisava que você me escutasse. Me deixe pegar minha mochila, você vai entender.

- Eu não quero entender nada – Shura sacudiu o menor, ainda segurando-o pela gola do uniforme – Eu não quero ouvir isso de novo.

- Shura, você tem que me ouvir – a voz de Shiryu era baixa e urgente – Essa mensagem, ela é recente! Seiya, um amigo meu, acabou de receber por e-mail. Foi a Fundação Graad que encaminhou a ele, entende? A própria herdeira da Fundação mandou essa gravação pra nós, então você precisa tentar entender...

- A Fundação Graad? – Shura repetiu, pego de surpresa, o cenho franzido.

_"Tem algo estranho, Shura, e a Fundação Graad parece estar ciente disso também"_, as palavras de Aioros naquele telefonema fatídico pareceram brotar automaticamente na cabeça do espanhol, que de tanto reviver a conversa em suas noites mal-dormidas, acabara por decorá-la. Mas Aioros não lhe explicara o que, exatamente, era estranho para ele.

Pela primeira vez, o espanhol pareceu menos incomodado em falar do amigo desaparecido, ocupado com reminiscências que vivera junto dele, sem se dar conta de nada mais. Shiryu, ciente disso, soltou-se delicadamente e abriu a mochila devagar, tentando não desviar a atenção do veterano, que aparentava menor disposição para resistir do que antes. De dentro dela, retirou uma pasta com várias folhas dentro.

- Exatamente – ele disse com a voz calma, notando a confusão nos olhos de Shura ao receber aqueles papeis, sem entender do que tratavam – Saori é a herdeira da Fundação Graad, que financia parte dos intercâmbios da ISS. É graças à Graad que os alunos têm conseguido fazer aquelas viagens de estágios governamentais...

- Eu sei disso – Shura retrucou com um nó na garganta. _"Foi assim que Aioros conseguiu ir pra China"_ - Mas o que é tudo isso?

O garoto folheava as páginas de fotos grampeadas em blocos, e seus olhos negros se arregalavam cada vez mais – se é que era possível – conforme lia as manchetes dos documentos que tinha em mãos. Os dois primeiros eram artigos retirados do jornal grego Athens News, o primeiro intitulado "A dinastia Solo e a pirataria de colarinho branco", enquanto a segunda manchete, que mais se assemelhava a uma nota, apregoava "A transportadora marítima multimilionária sob nova direção – Neró Solo anuncia súbita aposentadoria". Um terceiro documento consistia numa espécie de relatório diário de ancoragem do porto de Xangai, contendo a data, hora e especificação dos navios que atracariam no porto no dia registrado. Das três fotos de documentos que restavam, duas pareciam ter sido tiradas das atas administrativas da _Ieró Sanctuary School_, ao passo que a outra parecia ser de um laudo policial grego.

- Todos esses arquivos foram enviados a nós com a ajuda do moderador de um fórum de que eu participava. O nome dele é Dohko, e pelo que Muu nos disse, ele foi aluno daqui também – Shiryu apressou-se a explicar diante do menor sinal de agitação do espanhol – Muu e Aldebaran nos ajudaram ontem e hoje com esses materiais, por isso que não vim aos treinos.

- Dohko, você disse? – Shura indagou, repassando rápido as folhas um vez mais, sem saber o que pensar – Que eu saiba, voltou para China faz um tempo.

- Sim, e ele está detido lá desde então – o menor acrescentou, com certo pesar – E Aioros explica tudo isso na gravação que você ouviu... e nos documentos que ele conseguiu mandar pra nós. Esses três primeiros que você viu são os que vieram junto com a gravação; os outros três, já havia mandado pro Muu. Nós acreditamos que, de alguma forma, Dohko tenha invadido a conta pessoal da Saori a pedidos do Aioros, e sincronizado a transferência da gravação em nuvem para ela. Foi assim que conseguimos receber notícias dos dois ontem. E talvez, _talvez_ você possa nos ajudar, se puder, sabe...

Shura arqueou uma sobrancelha fina, já desconfiando do que viria a seguir.

- Se eu puder colaborar com vocês, porque fui a última pessoa com quem Aioros falou antes de desaparecer? – ele completou seco, ao que Shiryu assentiu com a cabeça tenso – Não é o primeiro a vir me interrogar sobre isso. O que você acha que eu posso dizer agora que não seja o mesmo que já repeti mil vezes aos inspetores e à polícia?

- Os inspetores locais e a polícia não tinham as informações que nós temos agora! – Shiryu respondeu, não menos ansioso do que o espanhol tentava dissimular – Eu entendo que seja difícil para você, mas pelo menos _ouça_ a gravação.

Mais para ganhar tempo do que por interesse genuíno, Shura voltou a correr os olhos sobre as seis matérias que tinha em mãos sem de fato lê-las, a tensão pairando entre ele e o jovem de cabelos compridos. Por que tinha de se meter nisso? Era tudo passado. Ouvir a gravação implicava ouvir a voz de Aioros novamente, como daquela vez há pouco mais de dois meses, quando seu amigo lhe contatara de algum telefone público em Xangai. Não era fácil para ele voltar a ouvir o tom de súplica na voz do grego, não quando Shura sabia ter sido a pessoa que traiu Aioros, ao denunciar sua localização a Saga e à polícia chinesa. Não quando a última coisa que se lembrava de ter dito ao amigo foi acusá-lo de mentiroso e egoísta...

Shura mordeu o lábio, ciente de que, se o arrependimento matasse, ele estaria morto há tempos. Mas ao contrário de Aioros, porém, ele estava vivo, embora carregasse no coração um certo desconsolo e a dúvida de que talvez, tivesse agido de outra forma, seu amigo ainda estivesse com ele. E se aquela fosse uma oportunidade de se redimir, ele pensou, talvez pudesse ajudar Shiryu, por mais descabido que parecesse seu pedido.

- Venha comigo – ele disse enfim, retomando seu caminho para o almoxarifado, sem apanhar os floretes caídos no chão – Lá dentro é melhor.

Uma vez no almoxarifado, Shura encostou a porta e se sentou na cadeira atrás da mesa sobre a qual Shiryu depositava a sua tablet. O espanhol tinha a leve impressão de que aquilo poderia ser demais para ele, e era melhor permanecer sentado.

Após um breve silêncio, Shiryu perguntou se podia soltar a gravação, ao que Shura acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, antes do som da voz de Aioros reverberar na pequena sala. Sem se dar conta, o espanhol apertava um punhado de tecido da calça branca que usava para os treinos de esgrima; com a outra mão, segurava trêmulo os papeis que lhe haviam sido entregues.

_ ... Essa é a minha última chance._

_ Não sei como podem ter tentado justificar meu sumiço pro meu irmão e pra todo o resto, mas eu ainda não estou morto. Mesmo que isso seja uma certeza temporária, mesmo que eu não saiba até quando vou conseguir fugir das pessoas que estão me perseguindo, ainda estou vivo... Mas isso não importa: tudo o que mais desejo é que essa mensagem chegue a quem eu preciso que ouça o que tenho a dizer. _

_ A primeira coisa é a explosão do cargueiro. Foi uma armação, um atentado, elaborado especialmente para acabar comigo! Vocês precisam acreditar..._

_ É evidente que o plano deu errado, por isso digo com certeza que posso não estar vivo amanhã, já que os responsáveis pelo atentado já sabem que escapei. Devem estar procurando por mim nesse exato momento, mas não é hora de falar disso._

_ Quando me pegaram, horas antes da explosão, destruíram todas as provas que eu trazia comigo (referentes ao que descobri na Grécia), menos três delas, que eu deixei camufladas num esconderijo que arrumei em Xangai (um lixão a céu aberto, que foi encontrado pelo meu amigo Dohko. É somente graças a ele que – espero – essa mensagem tenha chegado a vocês). Um dia depois da explosão, consegui reunir alguns papeis, são outros três arquivos que mando junto com essa mensagem de áudio. _

_Com eles, vocês verão que o cargueiro foi sabotado, ao contrário do que a perícia tem declarado à imprensa chinesa e internacional. Se já ouviram falar do grupo Solo e do surto de pirataria da organização criminosa 'Marinas' nos últimos tempos, vão entender do que estou falando. A senhorita Saori com certeza sabe disso. Se eu não estou enganado, a Fundação Graad vinha tentando colaborar nas negociações com os seqüestradores do herdeiro do grupo Solo, o menino Julian, já há algum tempo, é o que mídia sempre dizia. O seqüestro dele está ligado a todo o resto. Ouvi que o líder da facção criminosa dos 'Marinas', conhecido como Dragão Marinho, tem parte importante no seqüestro, mas não pude investigar mais a fundo. _

_ De qualquer forma, sei que soa quase absurdo dizer que a explosão não foi acidental, por mais que seja possível deduzir isso dos documentos que achei, mas existe uma razão para se darem ao trabalho de causar todo esse estardalhaço por conta de alguém como eu. E é por isso que estou gravando essa mensagem, pra dizer que descobri outra coisa, além da farsa do acidente com o cargueiro, e que é provavelmente por saber disso que estou sendo perseguido agora. O que vou dizer é essencial, é a verdade, por mais chocante que possa parecer, eu peço que ouçam até o fim, mesmo que não acreditem no que digo._

_ Há quase um ano, soubemos que um acidente de trânsito matou o ex-diretor da ISS, Shion Prasad. Disseram que Shion morreu na hora devido à colisão com outro veículo, cujo motorista, também morto no acidente, perdera o controle, invadindo a pista em que o carro de Shion estava. Na verdade, o ex-diretor Shion Prasad foi assassinado. O acidente de carro foi uma camuflagem. Eu descofiava disso havia muito tempo, e foi na sala do diretor atual que consegui colocar as mãos em um laudo que confirmava a minha suspeita. O documento foi encontrado por Dohko no lixão que mencionei. Esse laudo comprova que a perícia identificou uma "adulteração no sistema de freios" do veículo que levava o ex-diretor, ou seja, ele também foi sabotado. Mas por que ou por quem, na época eu ainda não sabia dizer. Foi quando comecei a investigar quem estaria por trás desse assassinato que as coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer comigo. _

_A papelada do meu estágio no governo chinês tinha sido arquivada pelo ministério da educação de lá por causa das desconfianças de Beijing sobre as influências da Primavera Árabe na rede do país. Não havia nada que pudesse ser feito, era decisão do governo de vetar a vinda de um estrangeiro, sob risco de ameaçar a segurança do sistema chinês, e eu estava me conformando com isso. Mas a autorização e o contrato de estágio foram liberados de repente e Saga adiantou a minha partida para lá, dizendo que eu não podia correr o risco de perder aquela oportunidade que eu tanto queria. Vocês sabem como foi corrido. Embarquei em menos de dois dias, sem me despedir de muita gente... E ao contrário do que dizem os boatos, eu NÃO quebrei o contrato de intercâmbio. Quando as peças do quebra-cabeças finalmente se encaixaram, deixei o hotel em que eu ficava, quis voltar pra Grécia. No dia seguinte, saquearam o quarto do albergue em que eu passei a noite, levando meu passaporte, dinheiro e passagens. Achei que aquilo era coincidência demais, e só piorou quando o consulado não regularizou minha situação aqui. E foi isso o que realmente aconteceu. _

_De toda forma, espero que seja possível checar uma cópia daquele laudo com a polícia daí, porque o documento original, ao que parece, já não existe mais._

_ Já deve estar claro que eu desconfio de algumas pessoas, mas até ter certeza, não posso acusá-las de nada. É por isso que peço ajuda a vocês. Também não espero que vocês acreditem em mim, mas se não forem capazes disso, pelo menos considerem, não desprezem o que eu disse simplesmente porque parece surreal demais pra ser verdade. Eu também custei a acreditar. Tem sido muito difícil pra mim, sozinho, com tudo isso desmoronando à minha volta._

_ Eu tenho alguns pedidos a fazer. Pode ser que amanhã, ou depois, ou daqui a alguns minutos mesmo... pode ser que eu seja apanhado pelos caras que estão me procurando. Eu queria dizer algumas coisas:_

_ Primeiro, Senhorita Saori. Lamento a morte de seu avô. Quando descobri que ele também andava averiguando as circunstâncias da morte do ex-diretor, eu senti como se tivesse um aliado nisso tudo. É por isso que entrei em contato com ele, e espero que você me perdoe por pedir que Dohko descobrisse a tua senha pessoal pra que eu pudesse enviar essa mensagem a você. Era a única maneira. E você é a única que talvez acredite em mim, tem acesso ao que o seu avô sabia._

_ Em segundo lugar, intercedo por Dohko. Sua amizade e generosidade comigo vão custar caro para ele. De alguma forma, as suspeitas de que algum informante vinha me ajudando recaíram sobre ele, e conseguiram até isolá-lo aqui na China, apreendendo o passaporte dele por várias razões, imagino, ilegítimas. Ele está sendo observado de perto, pagando o preço por tentar me ajudar. Por favor, não deixe que ele seja ainda mais prejudicado por minha causa. Deve haver algo que se possa fazer por ele, mas eu não tenho mais condições de ajudar a ninguém, preciso que você me garanta que ele vai ficar bem. _

_ Por favor, diga a Shura que eu não sou um mentiroso, e que o que lhe disse daquela vez tem um fundo de verdade, por mais difícil que seja pra ele aceitar isso. Peça pra ele não levar nossa discussão ao telefone a sério, porque eu não levei e nem estou bravo com ele, ou algo parecido. Talvez ele veja que estou certo um dia, e então diga que ele não tem por que se sentir culpado; que qualquer que seja a razão, ele está perdoado, apesar de não haver sequer o que perdoar. Shura não sabia..._

_ E diga ao meu irmão que eu tentei entrar em contato com ele antes, mas conseguiram bloquear meus emails, minhas ligações, tudo o que eu tentava. Dohko já havia me alertado para o fato de que as pessoas mais próximas a mim estavam sendo mantidas sob vigilância até mesmo na escola, sem que percebessem. Eu lamento ter causado preocupações ao meu irmão. Diga também que eu acho que ele vai ser um sucesso do NBA um dia. Que eu tenho muito orgulho dele. Insisto que, se ele parasse de andar tanto com Muu e Aldebaran, ele teria mais chances de chegar naquela Marin, mas Aiolia é teimoso..._

_ É só isso, Senhorita. Eu não sou um foragido internacional, como parecem estar dizendo mundo afora. Estou sendo perseguido na China porque acho que descobri a verdadeira autoria de um crime que estão querendo encobertar, me expondo ao ridículo, como se eu fosse um criminoso! Tudo o que restou dos indícios dessa armação toda, tudo o que descobri, infelizmente, é o que vocês têm agora em mãos. Obrigado por me ouvir, por me dar essa chance de tirar o peso dos meus ombros. Espero que levem em consideração tudo o que revelei, espero que a situação seja esclarecida, ao menos para que meu irmão não precise carregar o fardo que devem ter imposto a ele por minha culpa._

_ Eu só gostaria de poder ver a todos uma última vez. Espero que isso aconteça um dia, quanto antes, melhor._

_ Até breve!_

Shiryu se surpreendeu com o som dos papeis caindo no chão, e seus olhos passaram da mão débil que antes os segurava para o rosto lívido de Shura. Seus olhos negros e arregalados pareciam tremer, e o peito do garoto subia e descia cada vez mais rápido, como se o oxigênio lhe faltasse. Ele fitou a foto do laudo policial no chão, e aquilo pareceu ser o suficiente para agravar a sua falta de ar.

- Shura – o calouro se levantou num impulso e se agachou diante do mais velho, a voz ansiosa novamente – O que há? Você tá... hiperventilando -

Ele ensaiou segurar o espanhol pelos ombros, mas foi imediatamente repelido por um braço trêmulo que Shura esticou, sinalizando que se afastasse. Num movimento aparentemente doloroso, ele recolheu os braços em torno do abdômen, apertando-o, a cabeça apoiada sobre os joelhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Havia um misto de dor, pânico e arrependimento perpassando sua mente numa velocidade doentia que quase o deixava tonto. Ainda podia ouvir a acusação velada soar em sua cabeça no timbre de Aioros, como vinha escutando desde que ele lhe telefonara... Após alguns instantes de respiração chiada e intensa, seus ombros começaram a sacudir de leve, silenciosos, ao que Shiryu desviou o olhar constrangido.

- Eu... Eu não deveria ter sido tão insensível – o mais novo disse já de pé, ignorando um soluço seco que Shura não conseguiu disfarçar – Só pensei em mim mesmo. Quis que você me ajudasse, mas não pensei no quão egoísta eu fui. Me perdoa.

O rosto que o encarou em seguida era uma máscara de tristeza e tensão. Shura levantou a cabeça, balançando-a como se dissesse que estava tudo bem, embora sua expressão indicasse no mínimo o contrário. Por um segundo, aqueles olhos escuros brilharam como se tentassem espantar o vazio que pareciam abrigar, antes de serem baixados ao chão novamente.

- Não é isso. Não é isso... – Shura murmurou, a voz rouca de emoção contida, sem se importar em registrar a incompreensão no rosto de Shiryu – Eu não acredito no que eu fiz. Meu Deus...

- Shura, você não precisa dizer nada. Eu vou embora, vou te deixar em paz –

Num átimo, o espanhol alcançou o punho do garoto, impedindo que ele se afastasse.

- Você sabe quem fez aquilo com o Shion? – ele disse de repente, a voz um tanto mais alta e pretensamente controlada.

Fez-se silêncio no almoxarifado, enquanto Shiryu deixava cair o braço, fitando a figura do veterano, o cenho levemente franzido em preocupação. Shura escondia o rosto nas mãos, os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas, imóvel e calado, como se se sentisse mal depois de um dia de treinos particularmente duros.

- Nós acreditamos que seja Saga – sentenciou o menor, a voz suave e cautelosa ao mesmo tempo – Até poucos dias, achávamos que ele queria só poupar o nome da escola e abafar os problemas com o Aioros, mas depois de ouvir a gravação, depois de _ver _a foto dos artigos de jornal que mandou...!

- E o que vocês pretendem fazer? Nada disso que você tem prova _nada_ de concreto contra Saga – Shura finalmente levantou o olhar austero, ainda que traído pela vermelhidão dos olhos, reassumindo uma postura um tanto agressiva – Essas fotos? Não vai conseguir nada com elas porque são meras cópias, podem passar como falsas. E se eu entendi bem, os documentos originais foram todos destruídos, de um jeito ou de outro. Me diz o que mais vocês têm? Pra levar Saga à polícia ou a um tribunal, você precisa de mais do que isso.

Shiryu recuou um passo inconscientemente, diante daquela incompreensível mudança de atitude, os olhos franzidos fixos nos do espanhol, que se levantara, ainda respirando fundo.

- Estávamos providenciando – ele começou a dizer – Ainda não encontramos nada, mas vamos continuar tentando encontrar alguma prova de que o acidente foi encomendado por ele. Telefonemas, alguma movimentação suspeita de dinheiro, testemunhos, a Fundação está trabalhando nisso.

** - **Não é suficiente. Vocês não vão achar nada: é do Saga que estamos falando! Eu acompanhei o inquérito de perto. Não há sequer como sugerir que ele esteve na garagem da escola onde estava o carro do Shion, e nem há nada do que Saga tivesse feito na época da morte do diretor que não tivesse sido revirado pela polícia! – Shura censurou, como se suplicasse compreensão, antes de acrescentar em voz baixa – O que vocês precisam é de um testemunho inédito, algo que a polícia não sabe.

O coração de Shiryu batia alto em seus ouvidos.

- Como assim? – ele sussurrou, os olhos muito abertos – Você disse que nada do que Saga fez passou batido pela polícia...

- Nada do que _disseram à polícia_ que Saga fez – Shura disse após uma pausa incômoda, enfatizando as palavras.

As sobrancelhas de Shiryu foram às alturas com aquela insinuação.

- O que quer dizer? - ele sussurrou, sua voz prevendo um perigo iminente na resposta que receberia.

Por um momento, a expressão severa no rosto do espanhol se descontraiu, dando lugar a uma feição mortificada, que fez adensar ainda mais a atmosfera lúgubre naquele depósito.

- Finalmente entendi o que Aioros quis dizer – sua voz soou inexpressiva, o olhar um tanto apavorado e instável – Eu sei de algo que pode colocar Saga sob investigação. E talvez me levar pra cadeia junto com ele.

oOo

Fim do capítulo 9.

Confesso que esse foi particularmente difícil de escrever, então entendo que vocês pensem que é um capítulo meio inferior. Combinar a trama, o desenvolvimento dos personagens, e ao mesmo tempo cuidar pra que nenhum furo seja deixado pra trás (o que é inevitável, às vezes), é bem complicado. Ainda mais juntando com o fato de que ando bem ocupada, postar esse capítulo foi dureza. Espero que tenha sido razoável pra vocês mesmo assim.

Eu ia colocar as mãos nesse capítulo de novo só durante esse final de semana, mas mas mas...

Recebi uma nova review e ela me encheu de ideias diferentes e me encorajou, então aproveitei o ensejo!

As coisas estão mais claras agora, com o 'testamento' do Aioros? O acidente do Shion ainda está estranho né? Respostas virão (espero)!

Não acho que consegui fazer tanto jus aos personagens desse capítulo, foi difícil! Reclamei de falta de ação no capítulo anterior, mas quero voltar à terra firme agora, hehe.

Próximo capítulo será destinado a explicações, mais explicações e talvez algumas perguntas!

Por favor, tenham paciência comigo!

Obrigada por acompanharem a fic mesmo com a minha lerdeza e tudo mais!


	10. May you have your body

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

Mais um capítulo de _Ieró_ Sanctuary School. Algumas coisas vão ficar mais claras com este capítulo, espero. Minhas impressões sobre ele seguem logo no final.

_Enjoy your flight!_

_oOo_

May you have [your] body

Dizer que o rosto de Shiryu esbanjava assombro era dizer apenas meia verdade: o garoto empalidecera e começara a sacudir a cabeça para os lados em negação. Shura, entretanto, não podia se dar ao luxo de perder mais tempo tentando acalmar o pobre calouro – não quando ele próprio ainda sentia o impacto da descoberta lhe causar náuseas, fazendo sua mente disparar.

- Você, preso? – o pequeno manejou perguntar incrédulo, a voz aguda – Mas por quê?

- Eu participei de um momento crucial do crime – Shura atalhou, em alto e bom som, como que para chocar o menino propositadamente e, assim, calar suas inquietas dúvidas por um momento – Apesar de, na hora, eu não saber o que era aquilo que eu acabava de ver.

Ele não conseguiu continuar olhando para a expressão estupefata de Shiryu, o próprio coração batendo descontrolado no peito. Shura lhe deu as costas, esfregando a testa ansioso, e, muito embora sua expressão permanecesse essencialmente impassível, os pensamento de Shura circulavam a mil. _"Oh meu Deus, o que foi que eu fiz?"_, uma voz indagava em sua cabeça incessantemente, desde que ouvira a voz doce de seu amigo lhe dirigir a palavra na gravação.

- Você viu... Você testemunhou – Shiryu disse incoerente, sem entender – Por que nunca denunciou Saga, então?

Era uma pergunta justa e, ao mesmo tempo, difícil para Shura responder. A cada segundo que se passava, os fatos antes nebulosos que vivera há um ano se faziam mais claros, levando-o a repetir a pergunta para si mesmo de novo e de novo.

- O que você sabe das circunstâncias da morte do Shion, Shiryu? – o espanhol perguntou, o tom continuamente aflito, tentando conduzir seu calouro pelo raciocínio tortuoso que seguia.

- E-ele sofreu um acidente enquanto era levado pra casa depois de uma convenção aqui na escola – o menino estreitou os olhos, como se buscasse lembrar de qualquer coisa que pudesse ter-lhe escapado – A meio caminho da casa dele, um outro carro supostamente perdeu o controle e colidiu com o do diretor, mas sabemos que isso é falso agora.

- Ele voltava de um evento na escola num carro da própria _ISS_, um privilégio dos diretores – Shura confirmou com um aceno, interrompendo a marcha frenética que começara dentro do pequeno almoxarifado desde que se dera conta da gravidade de sua revelação – Você estava na cerimônia de abertura, quando Saga discursou pros alunos? Esse ano, antes de começar as aulas.

- Estava – Shiryu respondeu, encarando-o algo desapontado, algo confuso, na expectativa de que Shura pudesse lhe explicar o que estava acontecendo. Era o que Shura pretendia fazer.

- Então você lembra de quando o diretor disse que foi a duas convenções da _Ieró Corp_ em que teve a chance de encontrar o Mitsumasa Kido? – quando o menor fez que sim, Shura voltou a andar de um lado para o outro dentro da sala – A segunda ocasião foi essa, a convenção da _Ieró Corp, _depois da qual o Shion sofreu o acidente. Durante o inquérito e a investigação, Saga foi chamado pra testemunhar sobre os últimos momentos de Shion, porque eles haviam discutido feio sobre os rumos da escola alguns dias antes, numa reunião da direção. A ata que Aioros anexou aqui deve mostrar que os dois diretores tinham divergências quanto aos programas da escola, não é? Isso ficava bem claro pros alunos veteranos, nós pudemos ver as mudanças na _ISS. _Mas a apuração da polícia não encontrou absolutamente nada relevante nas divergências entre os dois, no depoimento de Saga ou na sua movimentação nos últimos tempos. Por mais que os dois discordassem em certos aspectos da direção da _ISS_, Shiryu, o que havia de concreto?

Shiryu ainda o fitava com desconfiança e não lhe disse nada, mas Shura continuou a falar, como se assim buscasse entender os fatos ele mesmo, por uma ótica que antes nunca havia abordado.

- A convenção aconteceu no salão nobre da _ISS_, foi na tarde de um sábado – Shura continuou, sem olhar para o garoto – Na sexta-feira à noite, véspera do evento, eu tinha deixado o meu celular na sala de aula e voltei pra buscá-lo. Os corredores, a escola inteira estava deserta, nem mesmo a biblioteca estava funcionando aquele dia. Foi quando eu voltava da minha sala que passei pela de Shion, e ouvi a voz de Saga vindo de lá de dentro.

Shura olhou mais uma vez para Shiryu, dessa vez com dor e pesar estampados nos olhos negros afiados. O garoto mordeu os lábios, ainda em silêncio.

- Ele estava estranho. Ouvi o som de algo caindo no chão, e pela fresta da porta, vi que ele pisava em cima de alguma coisa, parecia nervoso. Ele me viu, veio na minha direção, e me mandou entregar o meu celular pra ele, disse que precisava ligar pra alguém com urgência, que o celular dele não funcionava. Porque ele parecia bastante aborrecido, eu emprestei.

- Ele mexeu por um tempo no aparelho antes de discar um número e virar as costas pra mim, como se eu nem estivesse lá. Eu não queria bisbilhotar, não estou mentindo: mas mesmo com Saga falando em voz baixa, eu ainda consegui ouvi-lo conversar com alguém. Ele disse que tinha acabado de chegar e que 'a guarda não seria problema'. Disse pra pessoa que estava tudo bem, que ele conseguiu ligar naquela hora do meu celular por acaso. Ele ficou ouvindo a pessoa do outro lado da linha por um tempo, disse 'ok' e desligou o telefone.

- Quando Saga me entregou o celular de volta, parecia satisfeito com a minha presença, de alguma forma. Ele me agradeceu, disse que minha aparição foi providencial e depois me dispensou. Umas horas depois, fiquei curioso e liguei para o número que Saga havia contatado. E quem me atendeu foi o próprio Saga!

Ele parou para retomar o fôlego, e notou o olhar receoso de Shiryu. Por alguma razão, a desconfiança do pequeno lhe incomodava.

- Então... o Saga estava ligando pro próprio celular, dizendo pra alguém algo sobre 'a guarda', que era urgente? – ele continuou a relatar, a voz oscilante – Talvez ele estivesse sob pressão por conta dos retoques finais da organização do evento do dia seguinte, preocupado com a segurança dos convidados. Talvez ele tivesse mais de um número pra contato e tivesse esquecido o outro celular em algum lugar, foi o que eu pensei. Não podia ser outra coisa. E Saga – quando liguei pra ele sem saber – pediu pra eu não voltar contatá-lo daquele jeito, porque aquele número era privado.

- Mas como isso prova algum envolvimento do Saga ou seu na morte do Shion? – Shiryu insistiu, enfim, a voz trêmula.

Shura meneou a cabeça, parecendo desconsolado.

- O laudo – ele disse, mirando-o no chão, com um nó na garganta – Esse laudo, que Saga tinha guardado. Esse laudo que Aioros mostra na foto: eu jamais desconfiei que a causa do acidente pudesse ser essa. Pensando agora, tudo faz sentido. Naquela noite, Saga não estava preocupado com a segurança dos convidados como eu pensava, mas com os vigias da garagem da escola. No dia da convenção, os vigias foram destacados pelo diretor para cobrir a segurança do coquetel, entende? Era a oportunidade pra alguém entrar despercebido pela garagem e adulterar o carro que levaria Shion pra casa mais tarde.

- E essa pessoa, essa pessoa é provavelmente aquela com quem você ouviu Saga conversar pelo seu celular – Shiryu concluiu verdadeiramente assombrado.

- Mas até hoje, eu não pensava que Saga estivesse falando com um possível ajudante – Shura admitiu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, apreensivo – Além disso, todos que estiveram presentes na convenção asseguram que Saga esteve lá o tempo todo. Inclusive o Sr. Kido, ele chegou a depor que esteve com Saga durante boa parte do coquetel. E depois Shion morreu, e ninguém encontrava nada que o ligasse ao acidente, menos ainda sobre a pessoa com quem ouvi Saga conversar, e o caso foi encerrado como um simples acidente de trânsito. Eu não tinha razões pra acreditar que o meu encontro com Saga fosse relevante pra investigação, até ver isso!

Shura indicou os papeis que jaziam espalhados infames no chão. Aioros, sozinho, reunira indícios que, com a ajuda de seu testemunho, poderiam conduzir a investigação mais a fundo, por uma direção totalmente contrária. Talvez, se conseguissem encurralar Saga, Aioros pudesse ser trazido de volta, são e salvo. E então, Shura poderia lhe pedir perdão por tudo que fizera: por não ter acreditado em suas palavras quando disse que não era um foragido, por ter cooperado com a polícia quando Aioros lhe confidenciara sua localização, por ter sido tão cego e tê-lo abandonado quando mais precisava de ajuda.

Contudo...

- É a única maneira de colocar Saga novamente sob investigação – Shiryu se regojizou – Shura, se você nos ajudar, podemos salvar o Aioros! Se você... Não...

O espanhol não pôde deixar de sorrir diante do espanto do menor, quando ele finalmente pareceu compreender o seu papel naquela história.

- Você entendeu?– Shura pôs em palavras aquilo que lhe custava admitir, mas não havia alternativas – Se eu me oferecer para depor contra Saga, serei condenado também. Como cúmplice do crime.

Será que aquilo era uma punição por sua atitude com Aioros? Será que era um castigo, por ter dado mais credibilidade ao diretor do que ao seu melhor amigo? Se fosse, ele pensava, a vida não poderia ser mais justa – principalmente depois de tudo que o grego passara. Depois de tudo que _ele _imaginava ter feito Aioros passar.

- Você não sabia – Shiryu disse, depois de uma pausa tensa – Aioros sabe que você não estava protegendo Saga, ele disse isso na gravação. E você disse que achava que Shion morreu num acidente comum...

Uma parte de Shura apreciou o fato de que ao menos Shiryu e Aioros pareceriam capazes de acreditar em sua versão, e ele sorriu um sorriso incerto, desesperançado.

- O que eu 'acho' não é o que os fatos 'revelam' – ele disse, sentando-se novamente, a cabeça baixa – Até onde todos sabem, Saga é inocente. O possível ajudante dele só existe no meu depoimento, de outro jeito, ele é um mero fantasma, uma alucinação. O único jeito de _tentar _provar que existe um ajudante é entregando meu celular à polícia.

- E então você diz a eles que Saga usou o seu celular pra fazer uma ligação...

- Não, Shiryu – o espanhol cortou o raciocínio do garoto, o polegar e o indicador apertados nos cantos dos olhos, achando doloroso apenas observá-lo negar a situação – Se eu depuser contra Saga e se realmente descobrirmos que ele tinha um ajudante, por que Saga confessaria que 'pediu meu celular emprestado'? Quando pode muito bem dizer que eu estava envolvido no plano, que fui eu quem contatou o seu ajudante? Por que ele me deixaria escapar ileso?

- Porque se você conseguir se provar inocente, é ele quem vai arcar com as consequências! – Shiryu interveio, como se aflito por Shura – Você foi um efeito colateral, a polícia vai perceber. E quando Aioros puder voltar, tudo vai ser esclarecido.

- Não é assim que funciona a LEI, Shiryu – o espanhol alteou a voz, parecendo esgotado pela discussão – Querendo ou não, me envolvi num assassinato, e pode ser que tenha sido por minha causa que não conseguiram rastrear o outro autor do crime. Por não ter denunciado o Saga naquela época, fui conivente com o crime. Aos olhos da lei, pareço tão culpado quanto eles.

- _Sim_, mas é claro que você não teve a intenção...

- Shiryu, _isso_ só a justiça pode determinar – Shura cortou – Mas só depois que eu entregar meu celular pra análise, depois ser detido como suspeito e ter o caso apreciado num tribunal decente. E isso leva tempo, Shiryu, aqui na Grécia, na Espanha, em qualquer lugar.

Shiryu desviou o olhar resignadamente, mas não retrucou. O silêncio pairou novamente sobre os dois garotos, um deles em pé, os ombros tensos, o outro sentado, como que desolado, as mãos alisando os cabelos negros preocupado. Shura inspirou profundamente, antes de dizer, a voz grave:

- Seja como for, depor agora, um ano depois do crime, não vai contar a meu favor, muito pelo contrário – o espanhol fez uma pausa para tentar conter o tom inconformado que usava, sem sucesso – Saga sabia que isso aconteceria, por isso nem apagou o número do meu celular naquele dia: era uma chantagem velada, pra quando eu descobrisse que o acidente foi encomendado. Ele me usou pra desacreditar o Aioros. Apostou no meu silêncio pra conseguir o que queria.

"_Meu Deus, o que eu fiz?"_, Shura pensou novamente, antes de sacudir a cabeça e fitar o calouro, que permanecia inerte a observá-lo, sem palavras. Aquele mesmo calouro, que tirara Máscara da Morte do sério no outro dia, estava bem ali, provando-lhe o quão injusto havia sido, e o quão caro teria que pagar por sua ignorância. Mas Saga estava enganado se achava que se deixaria deter por tão simples ameaça. Shura se tornaria merecedor do perdão de Aioros, nem que tivesse que acabar na cadeia para isso: era o mínimo que poderia fazer por Shiryu, e por todas as pessoas que pareciam estar dispostas a limpar o nome do seu melhor amigo. _"E Saga"_, ele se lamentava, _"Confiei em você, e esse tempo todo... o que _você _fez, Saga? Por que você iria querer Shion morto?"_.

O garoto franziu o cenho e se levantou, intimidando o calouro ligeiramente.

- Diga à menina da Fundação Graad, ou ao responsável por ela, que estou disposto a ir até a polícia e desenterrar o caso – Shura disse, um quê de receio na voz – É preciso que eu faça isso pra que nós saibamos quem realmente entrou na garagem da escola naquele dia. Mesmo que eu seja preso por isso.

- Shura, você não pode: não temos provas que te protejam ainda, vai ser sua palavra contra a de Saga! – Shiryu insistiu atônito – Escuta, tudo isso que você me disse já é um grande avanço pra nós. Deixe que nós tentemos descobrir mais sobre o cúmplice do Saga, quem sabe isso não conte a seu favor depois, e você talvez nem precise ser detido!

- Enquanto Aioros é perseguido? – Shura negou com a cabeça resoluto – Esperar enquanto a verdadeira vítima disso tudo está lá fora, sabe-se lá se vivo ou morto? Não consigo.

- Mas Shura...

- _Sei _que parece precipitado e idiota da minha parte, mas não é tão ruim assim – o espanhol disse, recolhendo os papeis do chão e em seguida entregando-os nas mãos do outro – Acho que a justiça espanhola acabaria tentando me acolher, porque pra ela, tecnicamente, eu ainda era menor de idade, e o fato de ser cúmplice talvez minimize o efeito de um mandato de detenção por parte da Grécia, caso a justiça grega recorra a um pedido de extradição da Espanha pela European Arrest Warrant... Além disso, quanto antes conseguirmos colocar Saga sob os holofotes, melhor, não?

Shura ficou parado na frente do menino por alguns instantes, atordoado e sem saber o que fazer, antes de girar os calcanhares e sair da sala hesitante. Ele se agachou perto de onde deixara cair os floretes do clube de esgrima, e os trouxe de volta para o almoxarifado, guardando-os no armário mecânica e lentamente, sob o olhar pesaroso de Shiryu.

- A Saori vai nos ajudar com isso, Shura – o menor lhe disse com a voz triste – Acho que conseguimos rastrear o tal ajudante bem rápido com o que você disse, então não se preocupe.

O espanhol trancou o armário com um suspiro pesado, e ao se voltar para a porta, notou, com certo espanto, que Shiryu o observava em silêncio.

- Me desculpe por perguntar – ele começou, os olhos fixos nos de Shura – Mas algo que você comentou... Aioros não tinha falado com ninguém até ligar pra você da China. O que ele te disse que fez vocês discutirem?

Shura arregalou os olhos diante da pergunta direta e correu a ponta da língua pelos lábios, pouco à vontade. Já estava tendo dificuldades em assimilar o fato de que a sua perspectiva de vida em médio prazo mudara de se tornar um juiz de renome no Tribunal Penal Internacional para ser mandado à cadeia por conta de uma série de fatores infelizes. Além disso, ter de admitir para um calouro que fora mesquinho e injusto com o garoto que desvendara o assassinato de Shion era demais para ele agüentar.

- Podemos _não _falar disso? – ele sugeriu rígido, para depois murmurar baixo: – Já estou mal o suficiente pra ter que me lembrar de que ainda por cima maltratei meu melhor amigo.

- Desculpe – Shiryu apertou o passo para deixar o recinto quando o espanhol acenou pra ele também sair de lá – Eu quis dizer, Aioros não comentou nada mais a respeito do caso do Shion?

- Não – Shura engoliu seco, trancando a sala e caminhando até onde deixara a mochila no ginásio – Não, ele só disse que havia algo errado e que ele estava investigando alguma coisa, com a Graad.

"_Ele disse pra eu tomar cuidado e confiar nele"_, Shura recordou, com uma pontada no peito, _"Então eu disse pra ele parar de especular e enxergar a posição dele. Pedi pra ele voltar, porque Saga e eu estávamos preocupados que ele não conseguisse estender o visto na China, e ele me mandou não acreditar no diretor, que inventou um monte de besteiras só pra prejudicá-lo. Chamei Aioros de lunático mentiroso e aí começamos a discutir..."._

- Eu realmente fui um cego, uma marionete – ele lamentou muito baixo para si mesmo, jogando a mochila nas costas – Se tivesse levado Aioros a sério quando ele começou a acusar Saga... Mas naquela época, eu não sabia. Eu nem desconfiava.

Shiryu piscou repedidas vezes para o mais velho, parecendo confuso.

- Ele chegou a acusar Saga pra você? Assim, na lata?

- Claro que não – Shura se surpreendeu novamente com a espontaneidade do menino – Se ele tivesse sido tão óbvio, é claro que eu teria desconfiado. Era mais como se ele quisesse me contrariar toda vez que eu mencionava Saga, como uma criança.

Ele sabia que Shiryu não estava sendo impertinente de propósito, mas não podia evitar sua irritação e – por que negar? – seu desespero crescente diante do cenário que se abriu tão de repente diante de si. Shura achou melhor dispensar o menino, antes que acabasse descontando sua tensão nele.

- Por que você não vai na frente? – ele disse, sentando-se novamente na arquibancada e pousando a mochila ao lado – Vou trocar o uniforme ainda.

Shiryu encolheu os ombros em silêncio e se retirou com um aceno, ainda sustentando no rosto toda a sua preocupação pelo mais velho.

- Vou falar com a Saori imediatamente – ele disse, conforme se distanciava – Por isso, não faça nada ainda, Shura. Vamos nos ajudar.

Shura assentiu automaticamente, mirando a silhueta do garoto, enquanto ele desaparecia pelos portões do Ginásio I. O espanhol desviou o olhar quando se viu completamente só, analisando o tremor incessante da própria mão, a pulsação acelerada nos ouvidos.

O que diabos fora tudo isso? Parecia um pesadelo!

É possível que tivesse que abrir mão de seus sonhos, de se tornar um juiz um dia, quem sabe, porque a partir do momento que se reportasse à polícia, seria um criminoso. Também era possível que seus amigos – os poucos que ainda lhe restavam – virassem-lhe as costas depois disso, afinal, não fora ele um traidor de marca maior naquela história? Mais do que as pessoas achavam que Aioros fora, sumindo na China e deixando o irmão sozinho e preocupado na Grécia? Não que fosse da conta de ninguém, de todo jeito.

Talvez Afrodite fosse visitá-lo na cadeia (Shura já sofria por antecedência, imaginando a cena). Carlo não iria, pelo menos não até que sua condição se estabilizasse – e ele ainda nem havia despertado na enfermaria. Queria poder vê-lo acordado novamente, dizendo _e fazendo_ as besteiras que normalmente dizia, mas aquilo ainda levaria algum tempo.

E quanto a Aiolia, Shura nem queria começar a pensar nele. Aiolia o mataria, pegaria seu corpo, atearia fogo, jogaria pela janela e deixaria lá, apodrecendo para os urubus comerem – e ainda assim, não seria o suficiente, Shura pensava. Mas era apenas justo que Aiolia fizesse o que quisesse com o seu corpo quando a verdade sobre Aioros aflorasse. Por mais que a idéia de apanhar de um garoto como Aiolia o deixasse tenso, Shura acataria à vontade dele, como forma de expiação.

Bastante aflito e contrariado, o garoto enfiou a mão num dos compartimentos da mochila e puxou o celular: aquele não era o momento para autoflagelação, tinha de se concentrar num problema mais imediato. Por sorte, não havia trocado o aparelho, que tinha há muitos anos, apesar de não gostar de usá-lo. Ele mordeu os lábios quando, depois de uma longa busca, encontrou o número que procurava, brilhando no visor do celular, ameaçador como um animal à espreita. Fazer aquilo seria o mesmo que jogar sua vida para o alto, mas era o certo a se fazer. Por Aioros, _teria _que depor.

Mas tinha um problema: mesmo que ele confessasse sua participação à polícia, não havia nada que indicasse que alguém _realmente_ entrara na garagem naquela hora, durante o coquetel há um ano. Tudo o que poderiam mesmo fazer com o seu depoimento era voltar a investigar o caso, tentar rastrear aquele telefonema. O que já não ia ser tão útil, porque fora para o telefone do próprio Saga que ele ligara. Como provar que houvera um cúmplice? Porque estava cada vez mais claro que Saga escondera o assassinato do ex-diretor, e _deveria _haver uma razão pra isso. Saga _estava_ envolvido, mas o garoto não sabia como provar. O atual diretor da _ISS_ tinha vários álibis na noite do coquetel, única oportunidade que alguém teria de sequer chegar _perto_ do carro de Shion. Se não houve cúmplice, quem teria feito aquilo?

A pergunta ecoou em sua cabeça pelo que pareceram horas desde que chegara em seu quarto vazio até que conseguisse pegar no sono naquela noite. O fato de estar sozinho na cama de seu quarto silencioso, ao contrário do que poderia parecer, deixava-o inquieto e insone – talvez por essa razão é que tivesse voltado a sonhar com uma parte da conversa que travara por telefone com Aioros, quando finalmente adormeceu.

"_- Não é possível que o habeas corpus dele seja verdadeiro, Shura. É a única coisa que não faz sentido, então não quero mais te ouvir falando que o Saga não sabia de nada, entendeu?_

_- Você consegue se ouvir? Tá dizendo pra eu ignorar o que mais de _duzentas_ pessoas confirmaram no coquetel, e a sua justificativa é 'isso é a única coisa que não faz sentido'?_

_- __Tem algo estranho, Shura, e a Fundação Graad parece estar ciente disso também. O Saga não é tão limpo quanto nós pensávamos. Só por isso, por favor, não diga que ele é inocente. Tem que acreditar em mim._

_- Limpo? Volta pra cá e podemos falar de quem é 'limpo'. Eu acredito no que eu vejo, Aioros, e você não está aqui. O Saga está, o Aiolia está. _Eu_ estou. Você tem que voltar, senão as coisas vão piorar, Aioros!_

_- Ainda não, não posso. Shura..._

_- Por que não? Você tá na ilegalidade! Vá até a embaixada, o que te prende aí? Ainda dá tempo de se defender!_

_- Não posso, não vou te preocupar agora com isso._

_- Eu já estou preocupado faz tempo, maldito. O Saga também –_

_- Shura, você confia demais nele, não é? Por isso não posso te dizer._

_- Para de ser teimoso, mas que droga! Se a sua melhor desculpa é jogar a culpa nos outros e se isolar na China, ótimo, liga outra vez quando tiver uma idéia melhor."_

Despertando alerta do sonho que o subconsciente enfeitara com imagens vívidas de um Aioros visivelmente transtornado, Shura se levantou da cama, apenas para se dar conta de que continuava tão sozinho no próprio quarto quanto antes. Angustiado, colocou a camisa do pijama e trancou o cômodo silenciosamente antes de deixá-lo, os passos leves e apressados pelo corredor.

Algo de subliminar nas palavras de Aioros – aquelas que ele sempre ouvia em seus sonhos desde o atentado – finalmente pareciam fazer mais sentido do que quando as considerava apenas devaneios vingativos de um jovem inconsequente.

Após subir um lance de escadas, cuidando para não atrair a atenção do inspetor na única sala com a luz acesa, o garoto parou na frente do quarto número 12 com a respiração rasa, antes de bater.

oOo

Fim do capítulo 10.

European Arrest Warrant: é um mecanismo de simplificação que acelera os procedimentos de rendição e extradição de criminosos entre os países da União Europeia desde 2002. De certa forma, Shura espera que a Espanha peça sua extradição, já que a maioridade penal no seu país de origem é de 18 anos (ele tinha 17 no ano em que o crime aconteceu), ao passo que na Grécia, a maioridade é de 12 anos (caso em que poderia ficar preso por mais tempo, dependendo da sua 'sentença'). Claro que levar-se-ia em conta o fato de ser um cúmplice no sentido estrito, e também dever-se-ia observar o conflito do direito internacional, e a aplicação das leis do país que irá julgá-lo de acordo com com os tratados da União Europeia: a Grécia ou a Espanha?

Na verdade, não sei se está muito exata essa descrição, e o quão verossímil está o problema do direito na história, mas para todos os efeitos, na história o direito mudou e virou o que eu coloquei nesse capítulo (hahaha!). Mas se alguém souber melhor sobre essas coisas, por favor, me digam!

Por outr lado, existe alguém prestes a fazer sua primeira aparição na fic, mas não preciso dizer quem.

E quanto ao nome do capítulo: digamos que foi uma tradução aproximada de um termo que o Aioros mencionou no sonho do Shura (que taalvez tenha um significado pra história).

Mas fora isso, alguém disse pro Shiryu que ele é muito abusado? Todos os bronzeadinhos são, na verdade. Eu suponho que o Muu e o Aldebaran os avisariam caso estivessem lidando com estudantes problemáticos, como fizeram com o Máscara da Morte, né?

No próximo capítulo, podem esperar um problema pro ruivão.  
>Também quero ver se consigo enfiar mais amour nos próximos capítulos (talvez mais no penúltimo e no último). Vamos ver como isso se desenrola.<p>

Por último, OBRIGADA mais uma vez ao apoio dos meus leitores queridos! Sem vocês, a história não sairia! A todos que me deixam reviews, eu os responderei em breve! Espero que continuem acompanhando a história!

Abraços!


	11. Homem de Lata

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

Mais um capítulo de _Ieró_ Sanctuary School. Já aviso que este contém uma certa dose de Ice-Poison (na minha humilde opinião, bem light).

Esse capítulo foi redigido um pouco rápido, num dia de folga, então talvez contenha furos ou quaisquer outras inconsistências. As coisas começam a esquentar para certas pessoas... espero que gostem!

Obrigada por acompanharem a história! Enfim,

_Enjoy your flight!_

_oOo_

Homem de lata

O vazio do refeitório da ISS na manhã daquela sexta-feira fazia-o parecer frio e deprimente, como o refeitório de um hospital. Era ainda muito cedo para os estudantes começarem a chegar, e o desânimo do único ocupante do lugar apenas contribuía para intensificar a atmosfera triste que reinava no local. Milo não era exatamente o tipo de aluno que seria flagrado acordado àquela hora da manhã, mas por menos compreensível que fosse, aquela era a realidade. É evidente que parecia haver alguma razão para um comportamento tão fora do comum para ele. Até mesmo alguém pouco afeito aos sentimentos, como Camus, poderia notar o incômodo do amigo.

Os olhos amendoados do ruivo se arregalaram de leve ao pousar sobre a cabeleira loira do grego, sentado numa das mesas próximas à televisão, que transmitia algum desenho animado, sem emitir som algum, como de praxe. O loiro mirava o aparelho sem parecer muito absorto, uma caneca fumegante numa das mãos. Camus franziu ligeiramente a testa e caminhou pelo refeitório, os passos ecoando baixo pelo lugar, iluminado estranhamente pela luz delicada da manhã.

O ruivo acenou para o amigo quando este se deu conta de sua presença, sem nada dizer. Confortavelmente, foi até o balcão e preparou uma xícara de café para si, indo sentar-se ao lado do amigo à mesa logo em seguida (ainda não dera o horário para os funcionários servirem o café da manhã).

- Que estranho você estar acordado tão cedo. O que houve, Cristal te acordou? – Camus perguntou, a voz ainda um tanto rouca.

Milo deu de ombros levantando as sobrancelhas e bebeu da caneca, ainda sem dizer palavra. Camus notou os olhos vermelhos de sono e a ponta do nariz avermelhada do grego, e sorriu inconscientemente. O garoto viera refugiar-se novamente em seu quarto na noite anterior, como acontecia há anos, desde que ingressara na escola. Era uma prática proibida pelo regulamento do dormitório, mas Milo nunca fora descoberto em flagrante, muito embora já fosse de conhecimento dos funcionários que o garoto sempre se esgueirava para fora do quarto número 12 em direção ao quarto de Camus, no andar inferior.

Milo o fazia por diversos motivos, geralmente movido pelo tédio ou pelo acordo que mantinha com seu companheiro de quarto, Afrodite, quando um deles queria usar o quarto só para si. Especificamente naquela noite, Afrodite lhe pedira para ficar com o quarto, quando seu amigo Shura aparecera na porta do número 12 antes de irem dormir. Acostumado, Milo se retirou para o do amigo francês, sem avisá-lo, como sempre fazia.

- Até a hora que eu saí, o Cristal nem tinha aparecido – o grego respondeu, enfim – Teu _roomie_ é esquisito demais, você sabia?

Ignorando o comentário, Camus quase não moveu os lábios ao dizer:

- Por que acordou tão cedo hoje? Você geralmente não acorda até eu pisar no seu colchonete, quando dorme lá no quarto.

Silêncio novamente. Camus arqueou uma sobrancelha, registrando o comportamento estranho do amigo. As pessoas começavam a aparecer no refeitório, e o barulho de bandejas já podia ser ouvido da cozinha ao longe. De repente, Milo encarou o francês, surpreendendo-o com um olhar rancoroso.

- Achei isso no seu criado-mudo agora há pouco – ele disse, tirando do bolso o que pareciam ser passagens aéreas, jogando-as na mesa – Fui pegar a chave do quarto e vi isso embaixo dos seus livros.

Camus estreitou os olhos brevemente, antes de entender do que se tratava: eram as passagens que havia ganhado do diretor para a Rússia. Naquele domingo, haveria uma competição mundial de xadrez em Moscou e, como normalmente ocorria, um dos alunos da ISS era destacado para competir pela escola. Camus fora selecionado para representá-la no ano anterior, e apesar de não admitir, estava muito ansioso por voltar a competir com os gênios enxadristas profissionais do resto do mundo. O menino embarcaria no sábado.

- É mesmo, Milo – ele começou a dizer – A diretoria me convocou para a primeira etapa daquela competição de xadrez que fui ano passado. Pensei que tivesse comentado com você.

- Não comentou – o grego observou, parecendo magoado, os olhos apertados – Porque se tivesse, eu teria te lembrado que você combinou comigo de passar esse final de semana em Milos!

"_Oh, não. Eu tinha esquecido"_, Camus pensou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Seu amigo vinha o intimando desde sempre a passar o dia com ele na casa de sua avó em sua cidade natal, na ilha de Milos. Realmente era um lugar fascinante, mas Camus nunca pudera visitar, exceto que, há alguns dias, Milo o convencera a ir com ele à ilha, tão logo chegasse o primeiro final de semana do ano letivo. Mas a notificação da diretoria sobre a competição de xadrez acabara por fazê-lo esquecer do convite.

- Milo! – Camus olhou para os olhos azuis, sinceramente arrependido – Me desculpe! Acabei esquecendo do que combinamos.

- Estou vendo – ele murmurou, mirando o vapor que subia da caneca a sua frente.

Houve outra pausa, em que Camus mirou de esguelha o amigo, sentindo o peito apertado por conta de sua expressão mal-humorada. As pessoas começavam a se aglutinar perto do balcão, onde foram depositados os frios, as frutas e alguns pães.

- Você _esqueceu_ – Milo continuou, como se não tivesse sequer parado de falar, voltando a olhar nos olhos do francês – Não só do final de semana, mas de me _contar_ que ia pra Rússia de repente! Sabe, eu não ia ser chato e dizer pra você não ir. Eu ia entender, e nós adiaríamos a ida a Milos. E eu não ia precisar explicar nada disso pra você agora.

Camus engoliu em seco, pouco acostumado que estava a ser censurado por qualquer pessoa. Desagradava-lhe, aliás, ser censurado, quando tudo o que fazia era lógico e racional, mas de certa forma, Milo era diferente de 'qualquer pessoa'.

- Milo, me desculpe. Eu quero muito visitar a ilha – ele disse, desviando o olhar para o tampo da mesa, a xícara de café apertada nas mãos – Você entende, então? O problema é que eu embarco sábado...

- Eu entendo – Milo cortou com um rosnado – Só acho que você podia ter me avisado antes. Mas você esqueceu, igual da vez que falei pra ficar aqui nas férias. Por que você nunca lembra?

Camus piscou rapidamente quando o amigo se levantou ao seu lado, empurrando a cadeira com um ruído que ecoou pelo saguão.

- Às vezes eu penso que você não liga de ficar sozinho, mesmo se eu tento ficar junto com você – o grego umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua perturbado, penteando os cabelos para trás com uma das mãos – Diria que você não tem coração, como o Homem de Lata, mas até ele tinha sentimentos.

Os olhos amendoados se arregalaram novamente, enquanto viam o loiro deixar o refeitório a passos pesados, e Camus baixou a cabeça, cobrindo a boca com uma mão, em silêncio. As pessoas olhavam dele para Milo ao longe, e o francês sabia que suas bochechas deviam estar pegando fogo.

"_Não tive tempo de dizer"_, Camus pensava pasmo consigo mesmo, como se buscasse uma justificativa, _"ao contrário do ano passado, me passaram o comunicado de última hora. Eu... acabei esquecendo de mencionar. Foi um tanto tumultuado..."_.

Não era como se Camus se envolvesse com frequência em discussões emocionais com as pessoas: Milo era o único com quem ele parecia brigar quase toda a semana. Talvez não estivesse mesmo acostumado a essas situações, pois elas sempre o faziam sentir uma solidão irracional e inexplicável diante da expressão chateada do amigo.

Mas o xadrez, ele fora sua salvação. Se fosse colocar em termos banais, era quase como um vício, que o mantinha coeso em suas atitudes e pensamentos, desde que perdera os pais quando era muito novo, até o dia em que recebera o convite de bolsa para estudar numa das escolas mais requintadas do momento. Autodidata na estratégia do jogo, a frieza de seus métodos eram os pilares que erguera para sustentar seu modo de vida – o que o tornara, como por vezes Milo o lembrava, frio e distante demais.

O garoto exalou lentamente, buscando reaver controle sobre os pensamentos, que se rebelavam outra vez. Aquilo de perder a razão vinha acontecendo cada vez mais, e o motivo parecia ser sempre o grego. Aquilo devia parar.

Inadvertidamente, levantou os olhos para a televisão, mas não completou o movimento de levar a xícara aos lábios ao surpreender a legenda da notícia do telejornal matinal: "estudante é encontrado morto. Embaixada lamenta a perda em Beijing", sob as imagens de um correspondente e uma foto de ninguém menos que Aioros Tsallis.

Estreitou os olhos e os correu pelo saguão, registrando que poucas pessoas prestavam atenção à notícia da morte oficial do garoto nas telas das televisões espalhadas pelo refeitório. Poucas pessoas, exceto um grupo sentado na extrema esquerda do salão, que parecia agitado com o que vira.

Olhando bem, o grupo era composto por Muu, Aldebaran e (surpreendentemente) Aiolia, sentados numa mesa com Seiya, Shun e Hyoga. O primeiro fitava uma televisão, como se tentasse ouvir a notícia apenas fixando o olhar nas imagens, enquanto que Aldebaran gesticulava pedindo calma para Seiya, que meneava a cabeça vigorosamente em negativa para um Aiolia tenso.

"_Aiolia deve estar em choque"_, ele pensou, observando o grego imóvel sob um braço consolador de Aldebaran, _"por menos que eu conhecesse Aioros, talvez devesse ao menos lhe dar meus sentimentos"._ A ideia soou estranha, e o jovem hesitou em caminhar até o grupo, fazendo menção de se levantar. Lembrou-se das palavras de Milo sobre não se aproximar dos calouros, aqueles que andavam com Hyoga. Um segundo depois, notou que o grupo se retirava apressado do saguão, não antes de Hyoga olhar pesaroso em sua direção, como se desejasse lhe dizer qualquer coisa, antes de seguir com o grupo de amigos.

O francês engoliu seco e tomou o restante do seu café rapidamente, antes de se levantar e caminhar para fora do lugar, sem trocar palavras ou olhares com ninguém. Ele parou diante do mural – o grande, que ficava na entrada do refeitório, onde tradicionalmente eram publicados os nomes dos estudantes admitidos nos clubes extracurriculares da escola. O mural era popularmente conhecido como "Muro das Lamentações", uma vez que era comum, naquela primeira semana (e nas semanas em que os resultados das provas eram afixados), observar estudantes se descabelarem ao notar que seus nomes não estavam inclusos em nenhuma das listas. Certamente, não era o caso dos calouros que estavam com Mu e os outros há pouco. Os nomes dos pequenos, que ele gravara graças a Hyoga, constavam nas diferentes listas: Seiya na de basquete, Shiryu na de artes marciais, e Shun no de canto. Dentre eles, apenas Hyoga não havia sido admitido em clube nenhum. Camus o reprovara na última partida, e o pequeno não seria aceito como novo membro do clube de xadrez, ao menos naquele ano.

Era uma pena, mas Hyoga não conseguira controlar as próprias emoções durante a partida que decidiria o seu ingresso ou não no clube. E, por outro lado, o este vinha se desfalcando nos últimos anos, com os jogadores veteranos agindo cada qual por própria conta, e o francês sendo muito rígido com os discípulos que ingressavam.

Parado diante do mural, Camus lembrou-se da última vez em que adotara um garoto que lhe parecera promissor. Seu nome era Isaac, garoto finlandês que entrara no colégio no ano anterior. Ele tinha altas expectativas sobre o menino, mas talvez seu temperamento não fosse estável o suficiente, pois embora tivesse a perspicácia de um grande estrategista, Isaac não conseguira se integrar bem na escola. Surpreendentemente até mesmo para Camus, Isaac abandonara o colégio no mesmo ano, após uma série de derrotas que lhe infligira no xadrez, dizendo que desistira do sonho de ser o melhor enxadrista do mundo. Naquela época, Camus o considerara um fraco, apesar de intimamente lamentar a perda daquela mente brilhante. O garoto, afinal, havia não somente desistido de continuar no clube, como também desistira de permanecer na ISS.

Sozinho, o ruivo se dirigiu até o dormitório para depois seguir para sua sala de aula, e sozinho retornou ao quarto no final do primeiro período, a ausência de Milo pesando em seu interior. O grego evitara-o durante toda as aulas até então, demonstrando o quão magoado estava com o francês pela sua aparente falta de compromisso. Camus suspirou ao abrir a porta do seu quarto, banhado pelo sol da tarde, encontrando-o deserto, sem o loiro estirado sobre a sua cama, como costumava acontecer. No ápice da sua solidão, ele meneou a cabeça, e começou a apanhar os livros, procurando ser mais assertivo. Começara a arrumar as malas para a viagem que faria no dia seguinte, quando ouviu alguém bater à porta.

Outra vez, o ruivo engoliu seco ao atender o visitante.

- Milo – ele disse, o coração palpitando forte no peito – Você nunca bate.

- Você faltou no almoço.

O francês ficou mudo, olhando para o amigo à porta. Ele parecia triste e cabisbaixo, sem qualquer resquício da altivez que o acompanhara quando saíra do refeitório pela manhã.

- Fui um babaca com você o dia todo – Milo finalmente disse, coçando a cabeça, uma mão no bolso – Pareço uma menininha escandalosa, né? Me desculpa...

De repente, Camus se viu engolfado por uma sensação de alívio tão confortável, que nem parecia que um segundo atrás estivesse se sentindo amargurado.

- Não há nada que perdoar, Milo. Eu deveria ter me lembrado, claro – ele disse, abrindo espaço para o amigo entrar no quarto, mas este permaneceu do lado de fora.

- Você é assim mesmo – o grego murmurou como que para si próprio, segurando o amigo pelo braço e trazendo-o para perto – Eu... meio que... gosto de você desse jeito mesmo.

Camus olhou desconfiado para a mão que segurava seu antebraço. Estava prestes a dizer que também gostava do amigo (mesmo que ele fosse estourado e dramático), quando seu rosto foi levantado pela outra mão do grego.

O francês sentiu os dedos acariciarem deliciosamente seus cabelos na sua nuca, sem conseguir deixar de olhar nos olhos azuis e tristes do amigo. São coração acelerou ainda mais quando percebeu o rosto de Milo se aproximar.

- Milo – ele disse, como que voltando a si – De novo, isso...?

Não houve tempo de continuar reclamando: no instante seguinte, os lábios de Milo se moviam delicadamente sobre os seus, paralisando-o. Ocorreu-lhe que se descuidara e não repelira o grego a tempo – diferente do que sempre acontecia – mas quando uma segunda mão subiu suave até o seu rosto, Camus puxou-o para mais perto, um punhado do tecido de sua camiseta apertado nas mãos.

Se o grego pareceu surpreso com a mudança atípica, não deixou transparecer: com o polegar no queixo do amigo, fê-lo entreabrir os lábios para fazer passar por eles sua língua ávida, a outra mão emaranhando-se nos fios ruivos sem cessar. Sem conseguir entender por que é que sempre repelira o beijo do amigo, o francês gemeu baixo e começou a corresponder, subindo os dedos pálidos até o rosto de Milo. Tão logo o fez, o grego se afastou e o abraçou com força, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço, a respiração pesada.

- Milo – o francês chamou, um tanto corado e surpreso, mas definitivamente esmagado pelo abraço, sentindo o coração acelerado do amigo contra o próprio peito.

- Sempre pensei que você não quisesse – o grego murmurou contra o pescoço de Camus, o hálito quente lhe causando estranhos arrepios.

Camus não sabia dizer se fora pelo tom inocente do amigo, ou se era o calor do corpo contra o seu: ele apenas fechou os olhos, cingindo-lhe a cintura, na expectativa de acalmar a ruidosa pulsação no peito de ambos. Ele pensou ter ouvido Milo gaguejar seu nome antes de abraçá-lo ainda mais forte em retribuição, mas permaneceu em silêncio, acomodando melhor a cabeça contra o peito do amigo, confortável como não se sentia há tempos.

Instantes depois, entretanto, Camus piscou os olhos alerta e empurrou o grego. Corando violentamente, percebeu que _aquilo_ que sentira contra o próprio baixo ventre era mesmo...

- Milo! – ele exclamou incrédulo, ao que o referido garoto sorriu culpado, ainda que procurasse esconder sua ereção com as mãos.

- Foi mal – ele disse, com um sorriso que salientava que não via mal algum na verdade – O que que você esperava? Finalmente me deixou te beijar! Nunca tinha correspondido –

- Entendi, entendi – Camus lhe deu as costas bastante constrangido, pouco à vontade em continuar a ouvir o óbvio de seu amigo – _Mon Dieu._ Isso porque você é...

- Irresistível? – Milo sugeriu maroto atrás do amigo, as mãos na cintura.

- ... tão persuasivo – Camus terminou, e suas inquietações se dissiparam quando voltou a encarar o sorriso alegre do amigo. Um calor gostoso pareceu envolver seu coração, fazendo-o sorrir também.

Subitamente, o grego levou ambas as mãos ao rosto, soltando um urro abafado, o que fez Camus levantar uma sobrancelha.

- Certo, já entendi – Milo ganiu penosamente, olhando para o francês – Vai fazer suas malas. Se eu ficar aqui, ainda vou te atrasar e tomar um toco. Que horas você vai embora amanhã?

- Bem cedo, quinze para as cinco da manhã – Camus respondeu, observando que Milo tentava agir naturalmente, ainda cobrindo o volume em suas calças com uma mão.

- Ok, amanhã eu passo aqui pra dizer 'tchau' – ele adiantou, e então se aproximou para depositar um beijo estalado rápido sobre a boca de um Camus espantado – Preciso ir pra... dar um jeito aqui. Não vou te distrair à noite, infelizmente, senão você pode perder a hora, né?

- Vai dormir no seu quarto hoje? – Camus perguntou de repente, como que para segurar Milo um pouco mais.

- Afrodite tava puto de manhã, aí disse que tudo bem eu ficar com o quarto só pra mim hoje – Milo respondeu, dando de ombros, parecendo aflito – Mas juro, se não quiser se responsabilizar por _isso_ aqui agora, eu preciso ir.

O francês assentiu em silêncio, porém contrariado, ao observar o loiro se afastar, praguejando em grego. Gostaria que ele tivesse ficado, que tivessem feito mais... No entanto, precisava terminar as benditas malas, ou chegaria atrasado para a monitoria de xadrez logo mais. Ele suspirou profundamente, correndo uma mão pelos cabelos, e fechou a porta.

Horas mais tarde, Camus teria o seu segundo encontro marcante daquele dia. Não esperava que, no final de uma sexta-feira, alguém fosse realmente aparecer para a monitoria de xadrez, e, portanto, surpreendera-se quando Hyoga aparecera na sala do clube, interrompendo sua leitura. Ao contrário do que era de se esperar, o garoto não parecia irritado por não ter conseguido entrar para o clube: parecia mesmo querer conversar tranquilamente com o ruivo.

Como que para justificar sua derrota no teste de admissão, o pequeno lhe contou como as emoções sempre levaram vantagem em suas partidas, por conta de uma promessa que fizera à mãe, quando era ainda viva. Contou-lhe como, desde a morte dela, decidira-se a fazer daquele hobby que sua mãe tanto gostava uma meta em sua vida. Ele pediu que Camus jogasse com ele uma vez mais, agora que sabia disso. E transcorridos cerca de quarenta e cinco minutos de jogo, Hyoga vencera o seu professor.

- Apesar de ter objetivos semelhantes, nós jogamos de formas diferentes – Hyoga comentou, um sorriso tímido nos lábios – Trazer as emoções para o jogo, na minha opinião, não é algo que necessariamente vá te enfraquecer, mas te dar forças.

O garoto deixou Camus desejando-lhe boa sorte na Rússia, e pediu que reconsiderasse sua adesão ao clube quando voltasse da viagem. Camus consentiu em silêncio, orgulhoso do garoto, prometendo refletir sobre o pedido. O menino, ao contrário de seu Isaac, mesmo tendo sido reprovado no teste, fazia questão de insistir em ser admitido. Era aquele tipo de confiança que Camus gostaria que Isaac tivesse tido.

***

A manhã de sábado chegou mais rápido do que Camus esperava. É que no meio da madrugada, Milo invadira seu quarto novamente, mas, sonolento que estava, rapidamente se encolhera sobre metade da cama estreita do francês, pegando no sono em seguida. Camus, por sua vez, mesmo sem conseguir descansar como deveria, passou suas últimas horas no dormitório aconchegando-se ao corpo quente do seu querido amigo, cujo calor desperdiçara nas incontáveis outras vezes em que o fizera dormir num colchonete estendido no chão. Quem sabe, a partir de sua volta, as coisas pudessem ser diferentes para eles?

Às quatro e dez o garoto começou a se arrumar para partir, e, antes de deixar o dormitório, inclinou-se sobre o rosto adormecido do grego, beijando-lhe os olhos fechados suavemente, sem acordá-lo. Já fora do alojamento, foi com certa surpresa que, ao se aproximar do carro que o levaria até o aeroporto na garagem da ISS, Camus reconheceu o homem que sentava à direção do veículo.

O diretor Saga o aguardava no carro já ligado, olhando para o céu com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas.

- Diretor – ele acenou, quando este saiu do carro para ajudá-lo a colocar a bagagem no porta-malas – O senhor não precisava me levar pessoalmente até o aeroporto. Imagino que esteja cansado, deve ter acabado de chegar à Grécia.

- Não se preocupe com isso. O mínimo que posso fazer, como diretor, é levar o meu melhor enxadrista até lá, já que não vou poder estar na competição, de toda forma.

Camus ergueu as sobrancelhas para o sorriso notavelmente forçado do diretor, que entre outras coisas, parecia pálido e um tanto inquieto. O ruivo ainda achava que o diretor deveria deixar o motorista da escola levá-lo para poder descansar propriamente, mas deu de ombros.

- Pensei que o senhor só chegasse mesmo na segunda-feira – Camus comentou polido, afivelando o cinto de segurança ao se sentar. Saga não fizera o mesmo.

- Não gosto de ficar longe dos meus alunos – a resposta veio, mais uma vez acompanhada de um sorriso tenso, ao que se seguiram minutos de completo silêncio no carro.

Camus olhava o passar veloz das ruas pela janela, observando que os postes de luz ainda não haviam sido apagados. Pegou-se pensando que gostaria que Milo fosse com ele para a Rússia, o que evidentemente era impossível, e ele sacudiu a cabeça. Lembrou-se de Hyoga, e de como dissera que às vezes era melhor aceitar que algumas de suas ações deveriam ser movidas pelos sentimentos, e ruborizou de leve. Aqueles dois, pouco a pouco, conscientemente ou não, estavam derretendo a barreira de frieza que erigira em torno de si por tantos anos.

Talvez eles estivessem certos, talvez uma mudança em seu comportamento, mesmo que pequena, fosse bem vinda. Talvez pudesse começar contatando Isaac para se desculpar por ter sido tão indiferente a sua partida há um ano. Aquilo, Camus admitia, incomodava-o desde sempre.

- Diretor – ele resolveu perguntar, os olhos no perfil sério de Saga – o senhor se lembra de Isaac Karjalainen, aluno do Junior-1 do ano passado?

O carro derrapou numa curva fechada que o diretor fez em alta velocidade, jogando o jovem contra a porta do veículo. Escandalizado, o garoto olhou para o diretor como se perguntasse "o que foi isso?", mas nada disse. Saga olhou rapidamente para o menino antes de se certificar que a rua a sua frente estava livre, para fitá-lo novamente em seguida, um tanto mais pálido do que antes.

- Me desculpe, o quê...? – ele perguntou impassível – Aquele Isaac... Por que quer saber?

- Só queria saber se o senhor faz ideia de que escola ele esteja frequentando agora. Era um menino talentoso, tinha futuro no xadrez – Camus explicou, franzindo o cenho preocupado – O senhor está bem?

Saga lhe sorriu, balançando a cabeça como quem diz para não se preocupar.

- Era um garoto inteligente – ele respondeu, olhando para o farol verde logo à frente – Infelizmente, não sei para onde foi. Lembro de tê-lo visto na festa de Apokrias que fizemos na escola em fevereiro, mas sequer falei com ele sobre as razões de querer abrir mão da bolsa de estudos.

- É uma pena – Camus suspirou resignado – Eu gostaria de falar com ele outra vez um dia.

Saga olhou de esguelha para o ruivo, sem dizer nada.

- Chegamos – ele disse, momentos depois, encostando o carro – Vou com você até a ala de embarque.

Era até mesmo um tanto constrangedor para Camus estar acompanhado de Saga, pois em seu terno preto impecável e com seus longos cabelos loiros amarrados discretamente na nuca, tornava-se impossível passar pelos transeuntes despercebido. No entanto, Camus aquiesceu ao gesto de boa vontade do diretor, seguindo ao seu lado, a passagem nas mãos.

Esperaram pouco pela autorização de embarque dos passageiros depois de Camus fazer o check in, de modo que o garoto se voltou para o diretor a fim de se despedir antes de entrar na fila.

- Traga outro troféu para nossa escola, Camus – o diretor disse, apertando-lhe a mão e oferecendo-lhe o primeiro sorriso que o francês poderia chamar de sincero naquele dia – Haverá alguém da _Ieró _para recebê-lo em Moscou. Contate-nos assim que chegar lá, por favor.

O garoto sorriu em agradecimento e entrou na fila, a mão no bolso tateando pelo celular. Antes de desligá-lo, deixaria uma mensagem para Milo, dizendo que estava embarcando naquele momento. Coincidentemente naquele momento, o aparelho começou a vibrar: era uma chamada local, de Milo!

- Eu ia te ligar agora mesmo, Milo – o ruivo sorriu suave ao celular – Estou quase entrando no avião agora—

- Camus! Devia ter me acordado... – a voz do grego soou ansiosa ao telefone – Não importa, eu só queria te dizer uma coisa. Acabei de saber: lembra do Isaac, aquele pivete do xadrez ano passado?

Camus franziu o cenho, a expressão repentinamente séria.

- Estava falando dele agora mesmo...

- Que coisa, Camus – Milo continuou, e o francês podia imaginá-lo andando para lá e para cá no seu quarto, a mão livre passeando pelos cabelos, agitado – Porque parece que o Isaac está aqui, e eu sinto muito em te dizer, mas parece que tá metido em problemas.

- Do que está falando, Milo? – Camus indagou, as mãos repentinamente geladas – Que problemas? Como você pode saber? Continua com aquilo de vigiar os outros?

- Não é isso, Camus: só estou repetindo o que me disseram... – o loiro se explicava do outro lado da linha – Sei que você cuidava dele, por isso—

- Bom dia, senhor. Por gentileza, nós pedimos que desligue o aparelho agora – uma funcionária toda sorrisos interpelou o ruivo.

- ... e Afrodite _o viu_ sendo trazido pra ISS, e ele não parecia muito bem...

- Por gentileza, rapaz, se puder desligar o celular...

- Só um minuto, senhora! É importante.

- ... eu vou tentar descobrir o que está acontecendo, Camus, acho que eu estava errado a respeito do —

Um passageiro esbarrou com força no ombro do garoto, fazendo-o lançar seu celular a bons dois metros de si, perto dos pés de um outro funcionário da empresa aérea. O homem olhou com certa malícia para o ruivo que se abaixara para reaver o aparelho, sem se perturbar em se oferecer para fazê-lo. Irritado, Camus verificou que a chamada fora encerrada, para logo em seguida voltar-se contra o fluxo de passageiros, chamando pelo diretor.

- Saga! – ele acenava no meio da horda de passantes, alteando a voz – Mudei de ideia, gostaria de ficar.

O diretor lhe sorriu, mas para sua angústia, foi apenas para acenar de volta, dando alguns passos para trás.

- Não, Saga, quero ficar – ele insistiu, tentando voltar, mas sendo empurrado pelo fluxo de passageiros, que começava a se aborrecer com ele – Isaac... O senhor _disse_ que não sabia...

Mesmo à distância, Camus notou que a expressão no rosto do diretor mudara de serena para impassível e um tanto sombria, os olhos mais sérios do que jamais vira.

- Você está atrapalhando, Camus. Vá logo, estou mandando. É pro seu próprio bem.

Horrorizado, o francês observou o diretor se distanciar, no que logo sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, instando-o a prosseguir pelo cordão umbilical da passarela.

- Menino, anda logo, está no caminho.

O garoto cambaleou alguns passos, e quando olhou para trás percebeu que as funcionárias fechavam a entrada da passarela, não lhe restando alternativa a não ser continuar a viagem conforme o programado.

Ansioso, o garoto começou a lembrar do que Milo lhe dissera sobre Aioros. Lembrou-se das desconfianças dos seus colegas sobre Saga – e pensou em Isaac, que segundo Milo estaria de volta à Grécia. _"Por quê? Logo agora, que estou saindo daqui. Saga deveria ter me falado"_, ele pensou, aflito. O que será que acontecia com Isaac? Se Milo pudesse fazer algo por ele... Mas que tipo de problema era aquele em que o menino se envolvera? E se Milo se prejudicasse, ao se envolver?

Camus mordeu os lábios, girando o celular inoperante impacientemente nas mãos.

No estacionamento do aeroporto, um homem de paletó e longos cabelos loiros, presos em um rabo de cavalo, entrava discretamente em seu carro, partindo de volta à ISS.

oOo

Fim do Capítulo 11.

O Homem de Lata foi um personagem famoso da obra O Mágico de Oz, um conto infantil escrito por escrito por L. Frank Baum. Era um homem sentimental que achava que não tinha coração, e por isso mesmo, juntou-se à Dorothy em sua busca pelo Mágico que poderia lhe dar um coração de verdade.

Ademais, Apokrias é um tipo de carnaval comemorado na Grécia em Fevereiro. Um dos eventos da escola, como pretendo esclarecer mais adiante, foi essa pequena comemoração de carnaval.

Bem, Camus foi despachado em circunstâncias pra lá de suspeitas. Agora só deus sabe o que vai acontecer com ele (?)!.

O que mais posso dizer? Obrigada por lerem mais este capítulo! Digam o que pensam dos rumos que a história está tomando. Acho interessante saber da opinião de vocês, que são quem realmente movem a publicação de cada um destes capítulos!

No próximo capítulo, teremos um pouco do único integrante da confraria que falta aparecer (considerando que Dohko tenha aparecido através dos seus e-mails loucos!). Espero poder colocar mais uma dose de noir com a vinda dele!

Talvez demore um pouquinho para soltar os próximos chaps, mas sustento que terminarei essa fic, nem que tenha de fazê-lo de madrugada xD.

Espero vê-los em breve! Abraços!


End file.
